Grounds For Deception
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: what happens once Mac finds out that Stella has been working on a case he told her not to... more inside/ SMacked; will this romance keep blossoming or keep having problems, now complete!
1. Grounds For Deception

Grounds For Deception

Disclaimer_: I don't own anything of CSI._

_This is what I wish would happen in the episode entitled Grounds For Deception, it might contain a few spoilers. It will even go beyond that 'episode' with Smacked activity. This is my second CSI NY fan-fic, the first was bad so I didn't finish it. so here's the story._

"There is an armed man at 43rd Street and Broadway. He has three held captive in the parking garage, we need backup immediately.," the radio in Flack's pocket announced. They just finished the third crime scene that night, he rushed over to Mac and Stella who were discussing something.

"Guys, we need to head for the parking garage on 43rd and Broadway. There's an armed man holding three captive."

"Well then, let's go see what's up," Stella got up from the curb and they got into the car and drove to the garage.

They search all of the floors, but couldn't find him, Stella was heading to the top floor and someone called her. Stella slowly turned around…

"Kolovos, what are you doing here?" she asked fiercely.

Flack and Mac show up seconds later. "Stella, did you find the…" Flack notices the guy standing next to her. "So apparently, you did," he frowns at the guy.

"Where are the hostages?" Mac asked.

"Oh you'll enjoy this, look in the elevator," he smirks fiercely. Mac and Flack walk slowly to the elevator and Mac pressed the button. Once it opened there were two bloody, decapitated bodies.

"There's one missing."

"Yeah, you're one smart man," he gleams.

Stella was unaware, but she called the armed man by his name where she asked…

"George Kolovos, where's the other?"

"Why don't you look over the railing and find out, Officer Bonasera?" Stella walks slowly and looks over the rail. There was a male hanging by his neck. She looks back and Kolovos was gone.

"Where did he go?" Stella asked nervously.

"I don't know," Flack states, "I want to know where Mac went."

The armed man comes from behind a corner, having his arm around Mac's neck and holding a gun to his head. Stella gasps loudly.

"Somebody takes one step and he gets shot."

They stand there quietly for about ten minutes and then he lowers his gun. He pushes Mac to the floor, "You stay there," he goes over to Stella and Flack. "And you," he points to Flack, "lay down on the floor."

Flack nods and does what he told him. He grabs Stella by the arm and makes her sit by one of the poles. He had a rope by this pole, and he made her put her arms around the back. First he tied her up by the waist, and he made sure that she was secure. George walked over to Flack and took his walkie talkie and his cell phone, and he did the same with Mac. He throws them against the wall, then he grabbed the fire extinguisher. The three wondered what he was going to do with it. he smashes it against Mac and Flack's head twice, until he knew they were unconscious.

"Too bad you have no good backup. I would love to watch you struggle, but I really must get going," he grins and walks away. Stella wanted to cry, but she knew she had to stay strong, she knew that Mac wouldn't let her cry.

She got to thinking what she'd gotten them into, Stella was beating herself up for disobeying Mac and going on with this Greek coin case. She was at it for an hour and she really needed to pee. She looked up and saw Flack move a little, he was getting his consciousness back.

"Stella," he said weakly. "Are you all right?"

"For the most part," she frowns and Flack crawls over to her, "I can't believe he did this to you," he stated as he was untying her. Once he was done they both got up, Flack hugged Stella tightly. Stella released and ran to Mac.

"Wake up Mac, please." Flack walks over to her.

"He'll get up soon. While we're waiting we should contact the crew back at the lab."

"But he smashed up the phones…"

"Don't you have a phone?"

"I did, but I don't know where it went."

"You stay here with Mac and I'll to find the phone," she nods and kneels down next to him and Flack disappeared.

"Mac everything will be okay. I'm sorry that I disobeyed you. I really shouldn't because the truth is… I hate not doing what you tell me I shouldn't."

Flack comes back minutes later holding her phone, "I found your phone," he smiles. Stella gets up and takes her cell phone and dials Adam's number.

"Stella, is that you, we've been worried. Where's Mac and Flack?"

They're here with me. Adam, we need everyone to come with their things and meet us at the parking garage on 43rd and Broadway."

"All right Stella, we'll be there as soon as possible," he hangs up the phone.

"They're coming, well let's tend back to Mac," she said and they go over to him. "It's all my fault Flack, I wanted to work on the Greek coin case," she became silent for a while.

"It'll be all right Stell, you should tell Mac though."

"I'm afraid to," she frowns.

"When you tell him, I'll be right behind you, okay? Mac shouldn't be mad, he just wants you to be safe." Stella nods slightly; about a half an hour later Danny, Adam, Hawkes, and Angell came.

"What do you want us to do?" Danny asked.

"We got three victims, two are in the elevator, and one is hanging on the side of the building."

They all get to work, except Adam who wanted to talk to Stella.

"I was getting worried about you guys, I tried calling all of you a lot of times. So, what exactly happened?" Stella told Adam the whole story. "Well, that sucks, is Mac going to be all right?"

"I hope so," she mumbled. It was ten till eleven once they've finished. Mac was still unconscious. Lindsay was in Mac's office with her baby, angry that she couldn't come with them. Danny soon comes in the office.

"Are you going to be all right Linds?"

"Yeah I'm fine, is Stella all right?"

"I'm good," Stella said as she came in.

"Thank goodness," Lindsay smiles.

"I feel a heart to heart convo coming on, I'll be… somewhere," he smiled and left. Stella closed the door.

"Stell, what's up?"

"It was all my fault."

"Your fault, what?"

"That this happened, I got involved with a case that Mac told me not to."

"Does he know about this?"

"No, but he might. That's what I want some advice on. Should I tell him?"

"That would be the best thing to do, you won't feel as guilty as if you don't tell him."

They spent twenty minutes on the situation.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem, Stella. Well I should be heading home," she said looking up at the clock on the wall.

"Good night," they said to each other. Lindsay left with her baby.

That's it for the first chapter. I usually update my fan-fics everyday… so you guys probably won't have to wait long to see what's going to happen… Review… Review… Review


	2. When She Tells Mac

Chapter 2: When She Tells Mac

Thanks for who reviewed I appreciated it and adding me to your story alerts. Here's chapter 2…

The next morning came in a rush. It was eight in the morning, Mac was at his desk, looking at some files. He had a headache and barely remembered yesterday. All he remember was what dream he had… Stella was in it for the third time this week. _What did this all mean_, he thought.

Stella came into work at ten that morning, like she always did on Friday. She takes a egg mc-muffin from the food line in the CSI building, and eats it while she finds Flack. She tried finding him for several minutes, and glad that she never saw Mac anywhere. Flack was walking around the empty examiner lab.

"Hey Stella, good morning," Flack smiled.

"Don, I think it's time to tell Mac."

"Tell Mac what?" Mac asked as he came into the room. Both Stella and Flack turned around quickly.

"Um… that I hope you feel better, and to apologize for last night."

"It wasn't your fault Stella…" Mac smiled.

"I guess not," she frowned and looked down.

"Everything will be fine. Has either of you seen Danny?" he asked changing the subject.

"I don't know," Flack and Stella said together.

"Well, I'll see you two later," he stated and left.

"See Flack, apparently I can't tell him."

"Then wait until today's over, and try to stay out of trouble," he smiled and left, leaving Stella alone. She wasn't alone for long because Lindsay came in the lab.

"Where's the baby?" Stella asked.

"Oh, Danny has her. We swap baby duty every day."

"He's a good guy," Stella smiled. "I didn't tell Mac yet."

"You have to tell him sometime Stell."

"Yeah I know, I'm just waiting for the right time."

Lindsay frowns and just walks away. It was lunchtime once Stella saw Mac again. Stella sat down at a table and Mac came and sat in front of her.

"Is something wrong? We barely talked to each other at all today," Mac stated concerned.

"I wish we did talk more Mac, but I've been thinking a lot…" she was fixing to explain, but then Flack, Angell, Adam and Lindsay sat down with them.

"Stella, you going to be all right?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm fine Lindsay, we'll talk later."

"Did we miss something?" Angell, Adam and Mac asked.

"Don't worry about it," Flack consulted.

They drop the conversation and finished eating their lunch. Angell and Mac left because they were needing to do stuff.

"We can talk later, okay Stella?" She nods and watched Mac walk off.

"What exactly is going on?" Adam wondered.

"I guess we can tell him," Lindsay suggested. Stella sighs and tells Adam the story.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'll tell him if you want?" Adam offered.

"Thanks, but I can handle it on my own."

"Well, you know I'm here for you," Adam smiled and left.

"Yeah, we all are," Lindsay smiled, grabbed Flack's arm, and they left.

Stella was left all alone again, _Why couldn't she just tell him, and get it over with?_

The rest of the day was complete hell for Stella, she couldn't decide what to do. Once everybody left for home for the night, Mac was in his office putting everything away. Stella slowly walked in.

"Hey Stella, I thought you went home."

Stella closes the door behind her as she comes into the office a little bit more.

"Mac, it's about time we talked about something."

"I'm listening," he said sitting down.

"Well, I'm just coming straight out and tell you. That guy that was in the garage last night is from the Greek coin case. Apparently he found his place back to New York, and I'm sorry. I got you and Flack involved, and Angell," Mac stares blankly at her. "So, I'm sorry that I didn't follow your order, but it's important to me." Stella didn't know what else to say.

"Stella, I'm upset that you couldn't tell me before it got worse. You've put innocent people in danger for what you did."

"I'm sorry for that Mac, I will never disappoint you ever again," she frowns and reaches into her jacket pocket. She takes out her badge and places it on Mac's desk, before he could say anything she told him good bye and left. Once she had gone, Mac picked up her badge and frowns, _she actually left_.

Stella dreaded the morning, she packed a few bags and called Lindsay.

"Hey Stell, what's going on?"

"I told Mac last night, and I…I gave Mac my badge."

"WHAT?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm going away for a while."

"Well, where are you going?"

"To Greece, but it's only for a little while. Tell everybody at the lab I'll see them later. Don't tell Mac where I went, well not yet. I'll contact you when you can tell him. I'm going to miss you guys my flight leaves in two hours," she said choked up.

"Bye Stell, keep in touch."

"Don't worry I will, I'll call you when I land," she waits a while and then hangs up and goes to the airport.

Meanwhile at the lab Lindsay told everybody what happened. Everybody fell stiff for a while and then Mac comes inside.

"I have some news I need to tell you guys."

"Lindsay already told us," Flack said.

"Oh, she did," Mac fell silent. Everybody got up and left, everyone except Adam.

"She'll hold up fine Mac. I know you have a thing for her, but maybe you should let her go."

"I had a dream about her last night. It was one of the best ones I've ever had. I can't just let Stella slip away from my life."

"I know where she's going to Mac. If I tell you promise you won't go there."

"I promise, so where is she going?"

"She's going to Greece…"


	3. When In Greece

Chapter 3: When In Greece…

"Now boarding flight 168 to Greece."

Stella sighed and gathered her things. She went in the line, showed her ticket and boarded the plane.

Mac on the other hand was looking at plane tickets to Greece. The earliest flight is the next day at six in the morning. He took out his credit card and ordered a ticket. Moments later he printed it out and placed it on his desk. At this time Stella's plane took off. She thought she had the seat next to her all for herself, but then a guy came over.

"I think this is my seat."

"Then sit down," she said looking out the window.

"So, what are you doing all alone?"

"Just because," she said grumpily and then looked up.

"The names Greg… and you are?"

"Dete… Stella Bonasera."

"So tell me, why are you going to Greece?"

"Just getting away for a while and Greece is practically my second home."

"Oh…"

"Why are you alone?" she asked him curiously.

"I just feel like it, is that good enough for you?"

Stella smiles, she didn't understand why, but he was kind of like Mac… in a way.

Mac is in his office, nobody came to talk to him, and he liked it that way. Adam was the only one who would share info with Mac, the team voted on him because they were all upset.

"Hey boss, how you holding up?"

"Good I guess. I wonder how Stella's doing."

"She's probably fine Mac. She is old enough to make her own choices."

"Yeah, you're right Adam," he smiles for the first time that day.

Two hours had passed, Stella was almost in Greece. Her and Greg talked about a lot of things.

"Maybe I'll take you out for dinner."

"I don't know, I don't feel like doing much today anyway. And we just met, so I'm going to let this offer go."

"Okay, all you had to do was say no."

They didn't talk for the rest of the flight. Once the plane landed, Stella got her stuff and went into the airport. The first thing she did was sit on a bench and take out her cell phone. She dialed Lindsay's cell. The crew was eating lunch, except for Lindsay who just got her food. She picked her phone up in excitement,

"Stella!"

"Hey Lindsay, well I made it safely."

Lindsay smiled and sat down, "I'm going to put you on speaker."

"Okay," Lindsay pushed the speaker button and laid the phone on the table.

"It's Stella," she told everybody who dropped what they were eating.

"Stella, we miss you so much," everyone said at the same time.

"Don't I feel loved. I'm sorry I left, but I need some time on my own."

"It's not the same with you gone," the guys said.

"That's nice to hear, but I'll be coming back though. It shouldn't seem like I'm gone that long."

"We should be going Stell. Call us later, okay?" Lindsay rushed.

"Okay, well bye everyone."

"Bye Stella," they all said and Lindsay shut off her phone.

"What was that for?" Flack asked.

"Mac's coming over," she points to the line.

After Mac got his lunch he sat at a table by himself.

"I'm going to talk to him," said by Adam. They all shrug and he gets up.

Meanwhile in Greece, the sun was already setting. Stella sat on a park bench and watched it set. All see could think about was New York. So she could get everything out of her mind, Stella went to the nearest bar. The bartender was a nice man.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing in Greece… alone?"

"It's a long story and I'm trying to get it out of my mind."

"I understand… How can you have guy problems?"

"First of it isn't about a guy, and what do you mean by that?"

"It's a compliment, I just thought you had guy issues and you don't look like you have these problems."

"Good, because I don't have any problems with guys."

"Okay, I believe you, I didn't want to offend you."

"That's okay," she frowns and her cell rings; it was Adam:

"Hey Stella, you doing all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Adam. So, how's everyone at the lab?"

"Miserable, they're not doing much."

"Well, they shouldn't be upset. I'm coming back in a week."

"But you're not coming back on the job, remember?"

"That doesn't mean I can't come and see you guys whenever."

"Okay Stell, but are you positive your fine?"

"Yeah Adam, stop worrying and tell the others to do the same. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay Stella, later," he hangs up the phone.

"Issues at work?" the bartender asked.

"No, it's going fine," she lied. "Well, I should be going, I have a hotel room to find."

"See you later then," he smiles. Stella smiles and gets up from the barstool and leaves with her stuff.

Back at the lab it was only 3 o' clock; which means it was nine in Greece.

Mac was bored, so he decided to make a list about what he liked about Stella. It didn't take long because the word he put down was _everything. _He sighed and threw the list in the trash. Lindsay saw him do this and she went into his office.

"Mac, are you all right?"

"Yeah Linds, just thinking about personal stuff."

"Oh, don't worry she's fine Mac."

"I know that, I could of stopped her from going, but it was unexpected of her disobeying my orders. She was my best friend."

"Maybe if she wasn't a big impact on your life, it would be easier to let her go," Lindsay suggested.

"You're right Lindsay, it would be easier for all of us."

Lindsay got upset when Mac said this that she left his office. Mac puts his face into his hands.

Awww poor, confused Mac and Stella, the story will get happier I PROMISE. Well review and I'll write the next chapter faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

If this was a long wait for you I'm sorry. Here's the next chapter…

* * *

In Greece Stella just got a hotel room, she laid down on the bed; it was really soft. She fell asleep almost immediately. Her dream was about Mac:

He came into her room in New York and she was lying on her bed with only a robe on. Mac sat on her bed and smells her hair.

"Mac, what are you doing?"

"Smelling your hair, is that such a crime?"

"I guess not… Detective Taylor," she said flirtatiously.

"I'm defenseless when you say my name like that."

"If you don't like it, then you could of just said so."

"No, I don't mind it at all," he kisses her; which is when Stella woke up. She didn't know this, but this was the same dream Mac told Adam he had. Stella didn't fall asleep after that, she wanted him out of her mind for time being.

Mac was day dreaming at his desk, and drooling on paperwork. Danny saw him and came inside his office.

"Mac, wake up," he goes over to him and shakes him.

"What, what'd I miss?"

"Nothin', you were just drooling on some paperwork."

"Well thanks for your concern."

"So, how you holding up?"

"Not so good Danny. I think I should head home."

"But, it's only five o' clock Mac."

"Yeah, I know, but I'll see you guys later. You and Flack can hold up the lab," he gets up grabs some things and leaves. Flack comes in after Mac leaves.

"What's up with Mac?"

"He's a little upset, let's get back to work."

Once Mac got home, he laid his plane ticket on his side table and decided to call Stella… after he sat down on his couch.

"Mac, you're calling me?"

"Yeah, you seem a bit surprised about that."

"Well, I do usually call you. So, how's your day?"

"Fine, so um I hope you had a good day."

"Mac… it's nice to hear from you."

"Same here, well talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure, later," she hung up her cell. _That was an awkward conversation_, they both thought.

Mac couldn't fall asleep for the life of him, he was too upset he didn't talk much to Stella. He was getting tired, but couldn't go back to sleep because his plane left in two hours. Packing got things out of his mind.

Stella on the other hand just woke up at ten in Greece's time. She rings up room service and eats a delicious breakfast. While she was eating she got a call from Kolovos on her cell.

"How in the hell did you get my number?"

"That is not important; I know you're in Greece."

"Are you stalking me… well that's not my problem anymore, I gave up my badge, so leave me alone."

"Ain't that sad, your boyfriend fired you."

"Actually boy, I quit so shove it up your…"

"Well, isn't that good to know," he said maliciously and hung up.

At the lab everyone was worried because Mac wasn't there yet.

"Where is Mac?" Adam asked Danny. "You talked to him last."

"I don't know Adam, you think it's my fault?"

"No, I'm not accusing you of anything."

"Well Angell went with Flack to Mac's apartment to see what his problem is. So let's just relax."

Flack knocks on Mac's door, but Mac didn't answer so he and Angell held their guns in position. Flacks kicked open the door.

"NYPD!"

"Don, nobody's here, but there a note on his fridge," she points to it, and Don picks it up.

"It says that he went to Greece to get Stella to come back; he's coming back whenever he gets Stella to change her mind."

"Let's go and tell the others," she smiles and they take the note back to the lab. Meanwhile Mac is boarding his flight. He was in first class and the flight attendant was hitting on him.

"Hey sexy, are you alone?"

"Yeah, but I like someone, so don't waste your breath."

She walks away and Mac frowns. Back at the lab, Flack and Angell held a meeting.

"Well Mac found out that Stella went to Greece."

Adam face showed no expression. "So who told Mac?" Flack integrated them.

"Well I didn't, so can I go?" Lindsay asked and Flack nods.

"Hey Adam, you talked to Mac mostly all day yesterday, if you did it just tell us," Angell asked nicely.

Adam stood there and lowered his head, "Okay, I did, but Mac said he wouldn't go there. So it's not all my fault," he raised his head and smiled.

"You would actually believe Mac… when it comes to Stella," Flack told him.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he says and leaves.

"Everyone else file out," Flack grinned.

Stella soon got bored, so she went back to the bar.

"Nice to see you back here."

"I got bored," Stella smiled.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"For the most part, I'm surprised that I got any sleep."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really, because then I'll have to tell you the whole truth."

"So, you lied to me last night?"

"Yeah, but I told you that because I didn't feel like telling you the story."

"Let's just start from the beginning."

"I'll just start from a few days ago, it will take months to tell you everything…" she starts telling him the story.

At the lab at a quarter till seven, Adam had isolated himself from everyone. Danny came to talk to him, "Adam, are you going to be all right?"

"I think so Danny, I just hope Stella won't get mad at me."

"Don't we all, once Stella gets mad it's like forget about it."

Adam laughs, "Besides Mac, Stella is one to hold a grudge."

"Yeah, talk to you later, okay Adam," he pats him on the back and leaves. Adam takes out his cell and calls Stella.

"So, now Mac is mad at me…" she stops and picks up her cell. "Hey Adam."

"Hi Stella, how's your day going?"

"It's fine, I actually made a friend."

"Well that's good; Stella, I did something bad."

"Adam, what did you do now?"

"I told someone something that I shouldn't have."

"Um… you're not going to tell me what you said are you?"

"No, but I have a good reason."

"I'm sure you do."

"Stella, I got another call. Talk to you later."

"Okay Adam," she smiled and hung up. Mac was the other call.

"Hey Adam, I guess you heard that I was heading to Greece; well I just got there."

"Oh, did you have a good flight?"

"It was all right," he sighs.

"Mac you sound upset… are you all right? What's up?"

"I don't know, it's probably because I don't know what to say to Stella."

"Good luck with that."

"Adam, I mean help me."

"I don't know Mac, just worry about finding her first."

"Well… that's important, well talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure," he says and hangs up.

Mac left the airport starting his search for Stella. After a while he started to get thirsty, and he goes in the closest bar. Mac sat down on a stool.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?"

"You speak English?"

"Of course…" he stated a little worried.

"Well, then can I have a black coffee?"

"Coffee… in a bar," he smiles. "Coming up momentarily."

"Hey bar-keep, you see a lady come in here?"

"Yeah, actually she's quite lovely, she just went to the bathroom."

After Mac gets his coffee, Stella comes out of the bathroom. He points to her, "There she is," Mac turns around and his jaw drops he gets up. She looked surprised and angry.

"Stella, there you are," he smiles.

"I'm guessing you two know each other," the bartender smiles…

* * *

What is going to happen with/ between Mac and Stella now? Read and review pllleeeaaasssseeee.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mac, what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Can't I just come to Greece with no explanation?"

"No; did Lindsay tell you I was here?"

"Actually, it was Adam."

"What?! I need to talk to him," she said angrily and takes out her cell phone. Mac snatches it from her.

"Stella, I asked him because I was worried about you."

"Yeah right Mac, I can fend for myself," she gets up from the bar and left. Mac grunts and sits back down.

"I feel bad for you man, she thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate her… the truth is I never can."

"Oh, so you love her?" he laughed.

"Yes… I mean no, I mean I don't know anymore."

"Don't worry I used to have this problem. Just find another woman and forget about her."

"The problem is that I tried, but it never worked. And I don't want anyone but her."

"Yeah man, that is a thing I'd like to call love."

Meanwhile Stella was calling Adam.

"Hey Stell, what's up?" he asked nervously.

"Mac found me and I know you told him I was in Greece."

"Stella, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me."

"I can't hate you Adam, I'm just frustrated about this whole Mac coming to Greece thing."

"Just talk to him Stella… for me?"

"Okay Adam, but you owe me one."

"Sure thing Stella, you want to talk to Lindsay?"

"I'll call her before I go to sleep… I promise."

"I'll tell her that, later."

"Later Adam," she smiles and hangs up and heads back to the bar.

"Hey Stella, you decided to come back," Mac smiled.

"Yeah, well we should talk."

"Talking is a good thing Stella."

"I'm sorry for getting upset at you, I just didn't expect you to be here."

"I'm sorry too, we all miss you at the lab."

"I know that, but I can't go back Mac. Every time I see that place I'm going to be upset because I know how bad I disappointed you."

"Stella, you are being too hard on yourself. Please come back, we're helpless without you there."

"Mac, I'm flattered, but I can't go back on the job. So can we just drop the subject?"

"Sure Stella."

Meanwhile back at the lab Lindsay was identifying data. Adam comes in the room.

"There you are Linds, Stella said she'll call you before she goes to bed."

"Okay Adam, thanks… is Stella okay?"

"I think for the most part, I feel bad for her."

"So do I, but I'm worried about her being in this whole situation."

"Aren't we all," Adam side hugs her. "Everything will be all right, I promise you."

"But, how are you so sure?"

"It's Mac and Stella we're talking about," he let's go of Lindsay.

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" she smiles.

Things aren't going well in Greece. Stella doesn't want to talk to Mac anymore, but he wants to talk to her… it's now about seven PM.

Stella is talking to the bar keeper, "Hey, am I the only one who comes in here?"

"It does get boring after a while, at least you guys are here to keep me company."

"Well, I am," Stella says turning to Mac who looked bummed out.

"Stella, come on and let's talk?"

"I rather not," she turns back to the bar keeper. "You've never told me your name."

"Oh it's Marshal."

"What a lovely name for a nice man."

"Stella, just give it up, you can't make me jealous."

"Oh, shut up Mac, I wasn't even talking to you."

"I don't care," Mac puts his head down.

"Hey Marshal, hand me another beer, won't cha?" he nods and pours her a third glass. "Why thank you."

"I am honored to serve you," he smiles. "Stella, how about I take you out for dinner tomorrow?"

"Really, it's probably a little too soon, but we are only friends."

"I take that as a yes," he smirks, and Mac gets up to go to the bathroom. "I think Mac's a little upset."

Stella shrugs and Mac comes back out, "Marshal, hit me up with a beer why don't you." Stella raises her eyebrows. "Hey Stella, it's a little too late to get a hotel room. So can I be in your's for one night?"

"Hell no Mac!"

"Stella, can I talk to you for a sec?" Marshal asked. Stella shrugs and he comes out from behind the bar. He takes her to the other side of the bar.

"It's just one night, if you don't take him in and then he'll want to go with me."

"So, you seem like you can talk to him about a lot."

"Just give him a chance, or else the date's off."

"Fine I'll do it, but you have to pay me back big time."

"Not to worry, it's a deal," he smiles and they go back over to Mac.

"Okay Mac, but just for one night."

"Thank you Stell, I owe you one."

"Uh… I don't want ANYTHING from you, okay."

"Um… sure?"

"See you tomorrow Marshal, I need to go to my apartment. Mac, let's go."

"Coming…" as Stella left Mac said thanks to Marshal. They didn't talk the whole cab ride to the hotel. They go up stairs without a word and Stella told Mac to…

"Sleep on the couch."

Mac shrugs and sits down, "Comfortable," he smiles. Stella went into her room to take a shower. Mac fixed himself a cup of coffee, without Stella's recognition. He turns on the television and found a sports channel, which he rarely watches. Minutes later Stella came out in her pink pajamas and wet hair.

"What are you watching?"

"Some Greek sport."

"Oh," she sits down on the couch next to Mac. "It looks like rugby."

"What's rugby?"

"Mac, you really need to get out more," she smiles.

"Well, you're in a better mood Stella."

"Yeah, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you like this for quite a while."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry, I was just stressed out."

"That's okay," he said patting her thigh.

"Mac, are you okay, you seem jumpier than Adam usually is."

"Yeah, Adam is a jumpy person."

"As long as you're fine, then there's nothing to worry about."

"You don't have to worry about me Stella… I can fend for myself."

"Mac, shut up," she slaps him.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling.

"For mocking me."

"I would never do that Stella."

"Oh, you don't seem as powerful without your badge."

They both start laughing, Mac was the first to stop.

"Seriously Stella… um why were we laughing?"

She stops suddenly, "I don't know," she said. "Mac, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow."

She was fixing to get up when Mac put his hand on her cheek. She slowly sits back down, she had no clue of what he was doing. Stella felt a little tipsy. Mac leans closer closing his eyes, his lips touched hers slowly. Her hands went up in his hair. Seconds later she releases his grasp.

"I really should go to sleep," Stella quickly got up and went in the bedroom.

What's going to happen next. Since you guys R awesome I came up with this chapter quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter ?

It was about seven in the morning when Stella woke up. She slowly opened her eyes… something was different she felt colder. She sits up and realizes that her top was off. Stella slips on her slippers and a tank top. Slowly she emerged from the bedroom and went to the kitchen. Mac was nowhere to be seen. Stella sits down on the couch, minutes later Mac comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning Stella," he smiled brightly.

"Mac? What happened last night?"

"We didn't do anything," Mac said confidently. "The truth is I don't remember."

"Good, because we couldn't of… you know."

"Of course not Stella, we would never."

Seconds of silence and then Stella cell rings she goes into the bedroom and picks it up.

"Bonasera?"

"Stella, you never called me."

"Oh Lindsay, how've you been?"

"Fine, but seriously Stella. I've called you about ten times and you never answered."

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to call you before I went to bed. Wait, ain't it like 1 AM in New York??"

"Yeah Stella, you kept me up because you never called."

"I'm really sorry, I don't know why I didn't call."

"Just don't let it happen again, especially after you promise it."

"I swear, I'm truly sorry. I should get going. Now get some sleep won't cha."

"Okay Stella, have a good day."

"Yeah, you too," Stella says and hung up her phone. And goes back out on the couch. "It was Lindsay, apparently I didn't call her last night."

"Wait a minute," they said in unison…

_Mac pushed Stella against the wall of the bedroom and was kissing her neck, meanwhile her phone was ringing._

_"Stella, don't get it, it will ruin this moment."_

_"Okay Mac," she was saying as she got on the bed, taking off her shirt._

"Mac, something did happen last night."

"Whatever it is, it was only a one night thing… that's what I remembered saying after we got done."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Um… did you?"

"I asked you first."

"Yeah, it was the best I had in a while."

"Same here," she said then both got quiet…

"So, you still got a date with Marshal?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want me to go."

"No, you should go and enjoy yourself. I got things I've got to do anyway."

"Mac, what are you going to do in Greece?"

"I'm Mac Taylor, I can do anything."

"Sure," she said and rolled her eyes. "Well, I should be getting ready. Mac, come with me and tell me which dress I should wear."

"Did you plan on meeting a guy in Greece?"

"No, I always bring two dresses just in case I meet anyone while I travel."

"Whatever you say Stella," he chuckles and they go into the bedroom. Stella pulled out a red-orange colored dress and a blue sparkly dress.

"I like the blue one better," Mac said quickly.

"How can you tell, I didn't try them on yet."

She takes her dresses in the bathroom. Three minutes later she comes out wearing the red dress.

"Um… anything looks good on you Stella."

"Mac, did you say that out loud?"

"I guess I did," he blushes, she shrugs and goes put on the other dress. Once she comes out his jaw drops. "That is way better Stell."

"Do you feel comfortable of me wearing this on a date?"

"I don't mind Stella, we are just best friends, and nothing more."

"Whatever you say Detective Taylor," she laughs and takes her dress off and puts on her t-shirt.

"So, when's Prince Charming coming?"

"Ha ha Mac, very funny… I'm going to the bar and ask him. I'll be back Mac, don't get too lonely now."

"Don't worry, I won't," he laughed as she left and sat back down on the couch. While she was gone he decided to take a nap…

_Under the covers Mac is kissing Stella. She took off his shirt and started kissing his chest. They kick the covers off the bed. _

_"Stella, I have to pee."_

_"Then go Mac," she gets up and hugs his waist. Slowly they walk to the bathroom. Stella rested her head on his shoulder (don't worry she closed her eyes as he was going to the bathroom.) he got finished and washed his hands. They went and Stella "tripped" over the couch. Mac landed on top of her and started kissing her again. _

_"Mac, not in here, we got to go back in the bed."_

Mac woke up suddenly, "That's what happened," he smiles and then Stella comes back.

"Hey Mac, he's picking me up at seven."

"Oh, that's good. Stella, I know everything we did last night."

"Well, inform me, please."

He told Stella the whole thing.

"So yeah, that's what happened."

"Oh, well… I don't know what to say."

"Stella, we were both drunk, so technically we didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, but Mac we did and we are just friends."

"Remember I said it was only a one night thing. I would not do anything that bad to ruin our friendship. It means too much to me."

"It means a lot to me too, that's the whole reason I hate that for happening."

"Let's just forget that it happened."

"I can't Mac, okay, nothing will ever be the same. I'm going out for a walk."

She gets up, "Stella wait," he yelled, but she was gone

Back in New York, everybody went to work. Lindsay stayed home, one because she didn't want the baby to get upset at the lab again, and two because it wasn't the same without Stella. She missed her too much. Every now and then Adam called to check up on her. She wanted to talk to Danny, but he was always busy.

"Tell him to call at his break, okay Adam?"

"Okay Linds, and are you positive you are going to be all right?"

"Yeah; and at least someone cares about my pain."

"I'm sorry that Danny isn't concerned, but you'll have me."

"You're right Adam, talk to you guys later okay?"

"Bye Lindsay," they both hung up at the same time.

You guys deserved this chapter since you guys seem to want more. The next chapter is going to be in words extreme, awesome and might be a little awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

I love these reviews I'm getting and for all the people who put this story on their alerts and favorites. You guys deserve the best.

Stella was sitting at the bar again.

"Hey Stella, what's the matter?"

"Just something between me and Mac."

"Stella, if something's wrong you know you can tell me right?"

"Of course," Marshal comes from behind his counter and started massaging her.

"You just need to relax Stella, some guys are like that."

"But, he's like my best friend," she frowns. He put his head on her shoulders.

"It'll be all right, I promise," he said and kisses her cheek.

"Thanks for being concerned; I've got the best outfit for our date tonight," she said changing the subject.

"Are you sure you feel like going?"

"I'm positive, it will be a fun night."

Hours passed and Stella was getting ready for her date. Mac couldn't help but watch her; they didn't talk ever since that last incident.

Back in New York it was lunch break. Danny was nowhere to be seen, and Adam was worried, so he called Lindsay.

"Where's Danny?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in a while," Adam frowns.

"He usually brings me some lunch."

"I'm on it," Adam smiles and hangs up. Lindsay was confused on what he meant.

About twenty minutes later Adam went to Lindsay's with some food. He knocks on her door, she gets up and answers it.

"Adam, you didn't have to bring me anything."

"Well, can I come in or not?"

"Um… sure, you can sit on the couch," Adam nods and goes inside.

Back at the hotel in Greece, Stella is done getting ready.

"Stella, you look nice."

"Thanks Mac," she said then sat down next to him.

"When's he coming?"

"Any moment now, you should get out and do something tonight too Mac."

"I don't know, I have plans just to stay in here and do stuff..."

"Suit yourself Mac." Seconds later Marshal knocks on the door. Stella gets up and opens it.

"Hey, you look beautiful."

"Well, let's go."

They go to a real big, fancy restaurant called Diogenes.

Meanwhile Mac was sitting on the couch. He kept on thinking about what happened with him and Stella last night. He wanted to tell someone, but was debating on who to tell. It took him almost twenty minutes to decide who to call.

"Detective Flack?"

"Hey Don, it's me…"

"Mac, what's up man?"

"I've decided that you are good with secrets."

"Yeah, and what's it about?"

"Well, something happened last night and I want to talk to you about it."

"Okay Mac, what happened?"

"I… well I slept with Stella."

"What!? I mean, that's great and all, but… what?"

"Yeah, you see we were both drunk and… the point is that she's upset that it happened."

"I would be too, you guys have a strong friendship and if you guys got together it would be hard on both of you."

"I guess you're right."

"Where is Stella anyway?"

"On a date with a bartender named Marshal."

"A date? I would be bummed if I were you."

"Don't worry I am, it's hard seeing Stella with another guy."

"I know how you feel, this conversation is safe with me," Flack swore.

"Okay Don, see you guys in a few days."

"Mac, give my love to Stella, okay?"

Mac sighs and hangs up. Back at New York Adam is fixing to go.

"Thanks for keeping me company."

"It's the least I could do, since Danny doesn't seem to care."

"See you later, okay Adam."

"Yeah," he said and Lindsay kissed his cheek randomly. He left quickly Lindsay didn't know what she just did.

Stella was enjoying her date, to some extent. She kept on wondering about last night and how Mac was holding up.

"Stella, you look distracted."

"No, I'm good just thinking about… you."

"Oh, after we get the check you want to go to my place?"

"Um… sure, I have nothing important to do," she smiled.

They finished eating and got their check.

"That was a good dinner, I've really enjoyed tonight."

"It's not over yet," he smirks. They get a cab and go to his place. He lived three blocks from the bar. He unlocks his front door and they enter, and he leads her to the couch.

"What a lovely place, do you have pets or anything?"

"Nope, I'm just by myself, which is why I'm at the bar a lot. Every week someone different comes."

"You never invite of them over to your house," she laughed.

"Not at all, I haven't had a date in years, now that I think about it."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Not really," he smiles and Stella scoots closer to him, and she grabs his hand and their fingers intertwine.

"You can't tell me you don't get lonely, I live alone and I get lonely."

"Well, girls like to talk and conversate which is hard to do alone."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

They both laugh and Stella put her head on his shoulder. He nudges her off to kiss her. They started kissing and it got really passionate.

"Um Stell, are you sure about this?"

"It's all good Mac… I mean Marshal."

"Stella, it's all right, it's not the first time a women called me by the wrong name."

"No it's not, I'm sorry… I'm gonna go."

"Stella, don't go… come back," he was saying, but she left and went back to her hotel room. She was frustrated with herself, and didn't fully understand what made her call Marshal Mac. She opened her room up and Mac was laying down on the couch. He got up once he heard the door close.

"How was the date?"

"It went pretty well; except for before I left," she said and sat down on the couch

"What happened?"

"Nothing you should know about."

"Then why did you tell me?" he raised his eyebrow.

"It's nothing, just forget I ever mentioned it."

"Okay, but you can talk to me you know."

"Yeah Mac, I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to hit the hay."

"Well, you go do that then," he smirked. Stella gave in and told him.

"Okay, you win, before I left I called Marshal… Mac," she got up from the couch leaving Mac speechless. He picked up his phone and dialed Flack.

"Mac, what's up now?"

"Stella called her date Mac."

"Something is wrong with you Mac. You over analyze everything. I really need to get back to work, so talk to you later."

"Flack?"

"Mac, I didn't tell anyone anything."

"Okay, just making sure, talk to you later," he said and hung up his cell, and went back to sleep.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you guys deserve a little something for your holiday weekend. Review and review and maybe I'll add more quicker. The more reviews I get the quicker I will type the next chapter. Enjoy ; )

'


	8. Thinking of You

This chapter I might do differently I might put people in their POV. I rarely do this even though I enjoy doing it. Whenever it's italicized Stella's thinking and whenever the words are bold Mac is thinking. Well here's the next chapter, and thanks for the support of this story.

* * *

Mac was asleep on the couch, his dream was the best one he had in days. He's just surprised whenever he gets any sleep. This was his dream:

He was at his place in New York, doing his usual cleaning up. He had to be organized, after he got done he sat down on the couch. Stella entered with the spare key Mac let her have.

"Good afternoon Mac, I brought you some lunch," she handed him the bag.

"Thanks Stella, I appreciate your help."

"It's the least I could do, you did save my life last week."

"No problem Stell, you know I can't live without you."

Stella sat on the couch next to him, "I love you Mac," she said and kissed him.

"Wait, you love me?"

"Yeah, I have for the longest time, but I was always afraid to tell you this."

"I understand completely; the truth is that I love you too."

"So, since we love each other then let's go out together."

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Precisely," she smiled, and kissed him gently on the lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Then Mac woke up, in a real happy mood. He called Flack again.

"Mac, now what is it? You've been bugging me ALL day."

"I'm sorry, but I just had a dream."

"What's so important about it?"

"Well in it Stella said she loved me… do you think that means anything?"

"Not necessarily… unless she had the same dream. Otherwise I'm not so sure."

"Thanks, and sorry I'm calling you a lot."

"No I'm sorry for having an attitude about it. Talk to you later Mac," he said and hung up. He snuck into Stella's bedroom. He enjoyed watching her sleep.

"Mac," she said in her dream. "I need to tell you something urgent."

Mac knelt down next to her and listened.

"Yeah Mac, sit down. Now here I go… I love you Mac."

"I love you too Stella," he whispered then went back on the couch.

The morning came quickly for them, Stella was very refreshed once she woke up.

_Stella's POV:_

She walks out in the living room.

_Aw, look at Mac sleep. What am I saying, we are only friends, why do I find Mac attractive._

_Mac stretched on the couch looking adorable by the way. What's wrong with me; I get upset when Mac turns something little into something big, and I act like I don't want anything to happen. The truth is that apparently I love him, but I can't ruin our friendship._

Mac slowly sat up, "Good morning Stella."

_Hey sexy. _"Good morning to you too Mac," she smiled. _I should call Lindsay, maybe she could help with my situation. _"Mac, I'm going outside for a while, and don't follow me."

"Sure Stella," Stella turned around and walked into the hallway.

**I wonder what Stella is going to do now?**

_Why won't she pick up?... oh here she is._

"Lindsay, I'm glad you picked up."

"I'm actually glad you called."

"You seem upset, Linds, what's going on?"

"Is it bad that I kissed Adam?"

"Wait one second, you kissed Adam?"

"Yeah, on the cheek and I feel bad about it."

"I'm not so sure, aren't you usually good at this thing?"

"Except when it's happened to me, why?"

"Because well two nights ago, I kind of slept with Mac, and he thinks it meant something."

"Well, does it?"

"I'm asking you the questions."

"Um… right…"

"I was kidding kiddo, but seriously what should I do?"

"If it doesn't mean anything than it shouldn't be important."

"I guess not, good luck with the Adam thing."

"And god luck with the Mac thing," they both hung up at the same time.

_Why couldn't I just tell her right out that it does mean something? Now I have to go back in to Mac. _

**I wonder what Stella is doing, we really need to talk. Oh, she's back…**

"We need to talk," they said in unison.

_Oh fuck, I hope he starts._ "Stella…"

"Yeah Mac," she sits down next to him.

**How should I start? Stell, don't take this the wrong way, but… no that sounds lame. Here goes nothing…**

"Stell, for the longest time I've kind of had feelings for you."

_Had? What is he talking about? Does he not like me anymore? _"You do? But aren't you afraid of what would happen with our friendship."

"As long as we are both happy I'm fine with anything."

_Really, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. _"Mac, I've been thinking about you a lot in the past few days."

"Wait, you have?" **Why do I seem so surprised? Must just be the shock of her saying it to me.**

"Yeah, um… I mean…" she said confused.

"Stella, you are cute when you are confused."

"Really, thanks," she smiled.

Mac pushes the hair out of her face. _What is Mac doing, is he fixing to kiss me?_

**What in the world am I doing, I'm not drunk, so this must mean something? I'll start leaning slowly, and give Stella a chance to know what I'm doing.**

_What's taking him so long to kiss me? Am I smiling?_

**Stella looks anxious, slowly is best though.**

_This is killing me, I'm going in. _Stella pulls him close to her and their lips touch. _This is pretty nice._ He pulled her tongue with his. _I am so glad that we are both sober._ Stella and Mac release, and smile at each other.

"Well… that was…"

"Nice, yeah, it really was."

"So, now what?" Stella asked. _Should I kiss him again or just let him talk?_

"Stell, our friendship is more important to me than work. So, what should we do?"

**Please say let's go out… please.**

"I seriously don't know, let's see what happens later, right now let's just enjoy the rest of our last days off."

"Wait, does that mean you want to come back to work?"

"That's exactly what it means, Detective Taylor."

**Yes, I am so glad she is coming back, I can't live doing my work without her by my side…**

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, this might be one of my favorites in this story, I might do this point of view thing more… if you guys enjoyed it.


	9. Back in the Big Apple

I'm going to continue doing Mac and Stella's thoughts, but in some chapters not as often. Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter ENJOY : )

In those two days they didn't do anything, but enjoy each other's company. They ordered plane tickets for them to departure at 2. When Stella was packing Mac just sat there and watched her.

"Hey Mac, you want to go out to the bar before we leave?"

"I don't care, but are you sure you want to see Marshal again?"

"It's the least I could do after our date went wrong."

"Yeah, so are you done packing?"

"Yeah… you?" Stella asked.

Mac smiled brightly, "I never unpacked," and held up his bag, making Stella smile as well.

They check out and head to the bar.

"Well look at here, it's Mac and Stella."

"Hi," they said in unison.

"Don't you two look cute together," he smirked sadly.

"Marshal, I'm sorry about the other night."

"It's okay really. So you guys heading back to New York City?"

"Yeah, we've decided to visit you before we left."

"Well thanks. I'll be here whenever you need me."

"Okay, we must get going now," Stella explained.

The two turned around and left in their cab, and they went to the airport. They had an hour until they had to board. Mac and Stella sat down on a bench.

"So, you ready to head back to the Big Apple?"

"Ready as ever," Stella smiled and put her hand on his. They sat quietly until the intercom announced the boarding of their flight. Once they got in line it got interesting. The flight attendant smiled…

"You two enjoy your honeymoon," Mac and Stella exchange expressions. Stella turned to her.

"Yeah, it was all right," Mac looked at her in shock and Stella was smiling. She kissed him gently on the lips. "Well, we must be going," she grabs his hand and they board the plane.

"Stella, what was that all about?"

"What? Oh that, I couldn't tell her that we weren't she looked too happy to disappoint."

"Well, what was that kiss about?"

"Maybe I like the way you kiss," Stella laughed.

**What is she playing at? **

"Can't you take a joke Mr. Stubborn?"

"Ha ha, very funny Stella, let's just take our seats."

Stella shrugs, _I thought it was funny._ They sit down next to each other.

"I can't wait to see Lindsay and the rest of the crew again, it's been too long."

"Yeah, but back to this thing with the flight attendant situation."

"It's nothing Mac, just drop the conversation."

"You kiss nice though," he smiles.

"Mac Taylor, you naughty man… and by the way I know I kiss nice," she smirks.

On the flight Mac fell asleep and was leaning on Stella's shoulder. _He looks so adorable, when he's sleeping. _They were ten minutes from New York and Mac slowly woke up.

"Have a good nap."

"Yeah," **and I dreamt about you.**

_He probably dreamt about me._

When they landed Stella was excited in 30 minutes she should be back at the lab.

"I can't wait to see Lindsay's face once I come back."

"She will be so excited," that was the last thing they said to each other… for now.

They get out of the cab, and slowly walk to the building. Mac carried Stella's bags as well as his.

"You really don't have to do this for me," she said as she was opening the door to the building. Lindsay was walking down the hallway looking at some files when she looked up and saw Stella in the distance, she quickly dropped her files and ran to her. Lindsay hugged Stella.

"STELLA! I missed you so much."

"I can see that," she said laughing.

"We have a lot to catch up on," Lindsay said grabbing her arm and leaving Mac by himself. He just stood there watching Stella walk away… Adam came walking to Mac, but he was looking down.

"Hey Mac, have you seen Danny?" Adam looks up. "MAC! You're back." He hugged him, and quickly released. "Um… sorry."

"It's okay," Mac said laughing.

"How's it going with Mac?" Lindsay asked.

"What, why do you want to know?" she asked defensively.

"I'm sorry I asked Stella."

"No, don't worry about it."

"I'm going to find Danny, talk to you later Stella," Lindsay said and walked off.

Meanwhile Adam is talking to Mac in his office.

"So, how've you been with Stella?"

"Did Flack tell you something?"

"Not at all, why is something going on?"

"Not of your concern," Mac said, and Adam went away. Mac sat down in his chair and Stella came in.

"Hey Mac, we should talk for a sec."

"Okay Stella, sit down," she nods and sits in front of him.

"Everybody thinks there is something between us."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that too… well is there?"

"Mac, I honestly don't know."

"Come on Stella, give me something."

"I have nothing Mac, okay," Stella cried, got up and left. Lindsay who saw came into the office.

"Is Stella going to be all right Mac?"

"Um… I honestly don't know Lindsay, but I sure hope so."

"Yeah Mac… and I know you like her more than friends."

**I actually love her Linds, there's a difference. **

"You do?"

"Yeah Mac it's obvious. She's got to know that Mac, it's wrong that she doesn't. Promise you'll tell her soon?"

"Okay Lindsay, and we never had this conversation."

"What conversation?" she smiled and left; leaving Mac smiling.

Next chapter is going to be good, what's going to happen when Mac tells her the truth?? You won't find out too soon if you don't review…. Just kidding, just review.


	10. I Must Admit

Chapter 10: I Must Admit

I thought I was on chapter nine… all well, story is going on great, thanks for the reviews and spread the joy.

Danny was searching for Stella.

"Hey Stell, Mac wants to see you."

"Oh Danny, how's it going with Lindsay? She says you've been distant for a while."

"Yeah, I have, but I don't know why."

"Maybe you should talk things out," Stella smiled.

"Um Stella… Mac."

"Oh yeah, talk to you later," she got up from the wall and went to Mac's office.

"Hey Stell, I forgot to give you something," he digs through his desk and pulls out her badge. He held it in his palm.

"And I thought you threw it away," she smirks and takes her badge. _I know he wants me for another reason._

"Stella…"_ and here we go. _"I've been thinking about something ever since our conversation three days ago."

"And…"

"HOLD ON!" he said defensive. "Lindsay thought it was best for me to tell you this sometime today."

"Tell me what?" Stella asked anxiously.

**How should I start?** "Um… this is harder than I thought."

"Just take it nice and slow," Stella comforted.

"Okay well, here goes nothing," Mac takes a deep breath. "Well… you know I have feelings for you, but what you don't know is that they grow stronger every day. And it just kills me that we aren't together. I know we're best friends, but what if there's this special romantic bond between us and we just don't know it…" he got teary eyed in hope.

"Mac, what are you getting at?"

"Stella…" he gulped. "I want to be MUCH more with you."

"Are you sure about this?" Stella said, her eyes tearing up as well.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Mac," Stella stood up and so did he. "It would be an honor," she smiled, and so did Mac. He wanted to jump over his desk and hug her, but he just decided to walk around his desk. Stella hugged him before he did anything else. His arms go around her back. Their cheeks were touching. They didn't want to release their grasp, but they had to sometime, so they let go at the same time.

"Stella, it feels good with you in my arms."

"Same here Mac, I rather not have it any other way." _**It's about time… **_"Talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah… and Stella."

"Yes, my dear," she smirked turning back around.

"Let's not tell anybody about us yet."

"Whatever you want Mac," she smiled and left. Mac couldn't help but watch her leave until he could see her no more. The first person Stella ran into was Lindsay.

"O my God, did you talk to Mac yet?"

"Yep, and everything is back to normal," she smiled and walked away.

Mac was at his desk and all he could do was think about the conversation they just had. Moments later Stella texted him on his cell.

_Hey you ; ) meet me in coffee room ASAP_

Mac smiles and gets up from his desk and goes to the coffee room. He saw Stella there getting coffee and he came up behind her.

"Hey honey," he smiled and Stella turned around. She hands him a cup of black coffee. "Um… thanks, but why do you want to meet me here?"

"No important reason, I just want some company."

"Well, you didn't have to leave my office," he raised his eyebrows.

"True, but you need some exercise," Stella joked.

"Well Stella, thanks for the coffee. About this relationship, don't let it get involved in our professional lives… okay?"

"Sure Mac… so we've been going out for five minutes."

"Yeah, but don't keep count every minute, please."

"Whatever you're order is I'll do it," Stella laughed.

"This is a serious matter Stella," he tried sounding tough.

"You're not really that tough, I hope you know that." Mac looks around and saw nobody, and quickly kissed Stella's cheek. "Aww Mr. Tough Guy just got sentimental."

"Stella, I'll see you later," he took his coffee while smiling and left.

Lindsay came into the coffee room.

"Hey Stell, why does Mac look so ecstatic?"

"I don't know, maybe because he got some coffee."

"Stella, is something going on between you two?"

"No not at all," she said nervously.

"Why are you all jumpy… and don't blame the coffee."

"It's nothing, and plus if I wanted to tell you something I would," Stella glares and Lindsay knew to drop the conversation.

"Me and Danny fixed our issues, he's not going to be distant that much anymore."

"Well, that's good," Stella smiled…

It was nine at night once everyone went home. Stella went into Mac's office.

"Hey you," she said flirtatiously.

"Stella, we're the only ones left in the building."

Stella comes closer to him and kisses him passionately. Mac releases.

"Well, I need to be going a growing woman needs some sleep."

"Okay Stell, see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure, Mac want to take the same cab?"

"No I'm good."

"Mac, promise me you'll go home and get some sleep."

"Okay Stella, I promise."

"You better not be lying to me Detective Taylor," she kisses him on the cheek.

"Babe, tomorrow we're going out for lunch, okay."

"Sure thing," she did a salute, laughed and then left. Since Mac didn't want to break his promise five minutes after she left he went home as well.

All night all they did was dream about each other, leaving a smile on both of their faces…

I cried when I wrote that office convo between Mac and Stella… it was sooooo adorable and sweet… I hope you've enjoyed it as much as me : ) How long do you think their relationship will be kept a secret?? (theoretical question)


	11. Chapter 11

Part is this chapter is what I had in a dream recently, its within the beginning.

Mac was sitting at his desk all worried. **Where is Stella? She should have been here 20 minutes ago. **Lindsay came walking in his office, and handed him some files.

"Hey Lindsay, you heard from Stella?"

"Yeah, she's not feeling well."

"And she couldn't contact me," he thought out loud.

Lindsay shrugged and left.** She can't tell her boss… boyfriend that she can't come to work?** He got up from his desk and took a cab to the other side of the city. He paid the driver and went up to her place. Mac banged on the door.

"Stella, it's Mac!" he yelled.

"It's open," she said weak and raspy. Mac opens the door, he saw Stella laying down on the couch.

"Stella, you look horrible."

"Thanks Mac," she stated sternly.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Mac… I know what you mean. Well you coming in or not."

Mac closes the door and kneels beside her. "Why didn't you call me?" he asked all serious. Stella just shrugged.

"You were worried about me?" she smiles.

"Stella, you had me really worried."

"I'm sorry Mac."

"It's okay Stell," he kissed her forehead. "Just try not to do it again." Stella nodded. "Well I have to go back to work. I'll be back at noon for lunch."

"You really don't have to."

"No, I want to. And I'm not going to postpone our date. Just get some rest," his hand went against her cheek, got up and left. Stella went back to sleep and was still smiling, just like Mac who was going back to the lab. **This relationship is going to work out pretty well.**

Mac came to a stop and got out of the cab. Flack who was inside was waving him over.

"Mac, where did you go?"

"I went to go… check up on Stella."

"You're a good man Mac, you know that."

"Yeah, but she's my best friend and I care about her."

"Well anyway, the computers went down while you were gone, and now they're back on and every piece of information is gone."

"WHAT! How did this happen?"

"I don't know Mac, but it's really strange. Danny, Adam, and Jess are trying to fix everything."

"What is Lindsay doing?"

"Her babysitter cancelled on her so she had to go back home."

"Oh," his cell phone started ringing. "Taylor."

"It's Stella. Mac I have a high fever, and I vomited all over the floor," she said all queasy.

"That isn't good; our computers broke down in the lab."

"Mac, I have a more important problem."

"But Stella our computers lost all information," he said frustrated. "So I have to stay here."

"And you can't help your girlfriend out."

"No Stell, my work is important to me… I got to go," he said and hung up.

"Are you going to be okay?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, but can you go and take care of Stella for me?"

"Um… sure Mac. Anything for you," he smiled and took a cab to Stella's place.

**Why did I have to be such a jerk to Stella? Now I feel really bad… I REALLY need to make it up to her.**

He goes and tries to find the crew trying to fix the computers. But couldn't get his mind off what he did to Stella, his own girlfriend for crying out loud.

Twenty minutes later Flack went up to Stella's room and opened the door.

"Flack, what a surprise to see you here."

"I'm sorry about Mac Stella, but he's a busy man."

Stella nodded and Flack went into her kitchen and made her some chicken noodle soup.

"Thanks for helping me out Don, I really appreciate it." Flack came out of her kitchen.

"No problem, now let me mop up your mess you made there."

Seconds later after he got done mopping the pot of soup was boiling over he ran and took it off the eye. He put it in a bowl and handed it to Stella. While Stella was eating she told Flack that he could go.

A few hours passed and the computer's were almost back to normal. Mac had completely lost track of time it was ten past one once he realized that he was late. He took the lab's Escalade and drove quickly to Stella's. He literally ran to Stella's floor and opened her door quickly.

"Mac, where in the hell were you?" she asked sounding better.

"I am so sorry that I'm late…"

"It's not just that, I really needed you earlier and you had to work when they are capable of doing things themselves."

"Stella…"

"I'm not finished. It seems like you don't care much about this relationship that we've started. I just don't know how you are ever going to make it up to me."

Tears filled Mac's strong eyes. "Stella, I don't want to lose this relationship already. Okay, I LOVE you Stell."

"Hold on, you love me?"

"Yeah Stella, it's just hard to keep a relationship when you live on the other side of the city."

"I know it is really hard, except when we're working together."

"I know what you mean," Mac and Stella smiled.

"So, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"If you want to."

"I don't know Mac, maybe once we spread the news that we're dating."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Mac, did you actually mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Of course Stella, I don't play around with love."

"Oh good, because I thought you were just saying that to make up from today."

"I wouldn't do that Stella."

"Mac, I'm coming to work tomorrow I promise. It will be a better day for both of us. You should be going back. See you tomorrow."

"Okay Stella," he kisses her on the cheek, just in case she was still a little sick.

"Bye Detective," they both laugh and Stella watched him leave.

I hope you enjoyed this even with the part when you probably thought they were going to break up… I'm a really good writer, as long as I'm interested it will be a great story. Hope to get some good reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: *This chapter is slightly longer than the other ones,* so you guys have a lot to say in your reviews… I love good semi-long reviews.

Stella woke up in a really good mood, she got ready quickly and rode to work. Flack picked her up since he was also on his way to work.

"Hey Stella, today is going to be a good day, trust me."

"I know it will," she knew he didn't know why. They sat quietly until they got to the lab. "I got to go check in with Mac."

"You do that, I got to go pick up Jess anyway."

Stella got out of his car and went to Mac's office. He was looking out the window, and Stella came up behind him and put her arms around his waist, and put her head on his right shoulder.

"Good morning Stella," he said after Stella kissed him on his cheek.

"Good morning to you too, Mac we got plans for tonight."

"And what exactly is that?" he asked all flirty turning around.

"Oh now Mac, I can't tell you it's a surprise."

"Stella, you can't do that to me. What is it?"

"Mac, I'm not telling you. No matter how hard you beg."

They both heard a cough and they turned to the door. Lindsay was standing there smiling.

"Lindsay, what did you hear?"

"Nothing, just you telling Mac that you're not telling him no matter how hard he begs, why?"

"Can't a woman wonder?"

"I guess not Stella, well I'm here now, so Mac… you know what to do."

Mac nods and Lindsay left.

"Mac, that was close we have to be careful how we act. We might get caught."

"Stella, I was thinking… we should tell them already I hate hiding this stuff from people."

"Oh, like you did with Peyton," she said crossing her arms. Mac didn't know what to say. "Mac, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say her name."

"No Stella, it's seriously okay. That was so long ago."

"And I brung it up, I hate myself."

"Please don't Stell, I promise, I'm fine," he put his hand on her shoulder, and she shakes it off and leaves. The bad thing is that she couldn't tell anybody what was wrong, because then she would tell everybody her and Mac's secret.

Mac on the other hand called everybody into his office.

"You guys, I have news to share with all of you. It's about me and Stella."

"You guys can't leave the lab," Adam said jumping to a conclusion.

"Adam, let him talk," Lindsay and Danny told him.

"Okay Mac… continue," Flack stated.

"Well, we were going to keep this a secret for a while, but I can't take it anymore. What I'm trying to tell you is that me and Stella…" he breathed deeply. "Are… together."

Everybody goes into shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it was ever since the day we came back from Greece."

He heard a few awes. Danny and Flack hugged him. Stella came into the office. Lindsay turns around and hugs her.

"We all just heard…"

"Heard what?"

"About you and Mac being a couple," Adam phrased.

"Oh, he told you didn't he," she smiles and walks over to Mac. She kisses him on the cheek.

"Okay everybody file out," Mac ordered and they all left. "See Stella, they were happy to find out."

"Yeah, I'm glad you got the courage to tell them."

A few hours passed and Stella and Mac got off their shift.

"So Stella, where exactly are we going tonight for our date?"

"Just to a little bar."

"That's the surprise," he sounded upset.

"Just kidding I got some arrangements… just wait we are almost there." He sees that they are going to Central Park.

"Stella, you didn't have to," he couldn't help but smile. She takes his hand and they sit on a bench.

"But I have to Mac, okay."

**Why is this woman so nice? **_Why can't Mac just see that he is important to me?_

(Um don't know what to do with their date… but you guys can imagine anything that could have happened.)

"Mac, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Um… sure Stella," he smirked and they took a cab to his place. They arrive in his living room."Stella, I'm pretty tired…"

"So am I Mac. Where do you want me to sleep?"

"What a silly question?" he laughed, but the look on her face showed him that she wasn't joking. "Oh… um in my bed of course."

"Good thing I don't have my snoring problem anymore. Oh, what am I going to sleep in?"

"You can sleep in one of my t-shirts and boxers."

"Okay," they go into his bedroom and they both changed into sleeping clothes. Mac pulls down the covers and they both got in the bed. Stella snuggled close to Mac, making him smile, he flipped over so he was facing Stella.

"Stella… good night," he kisses her on the cheek, but Stella didn't enjoy that. _Come on Mac, we both know you can do better than this. _She made sure he gave her a real kiss.

"Mac good night to you too," he smiled turned back around and Stella hugged his waist. Mac felt really glad when Stella was pressed up against him like that. _**This is the best kind of feeling. **_They both slowly fall asleep.

The morning came quickly for the two. Stella woke up and noticed Mac missing. She quickly got up from the bed and smelled something delicious. Stella goes out and sees Mac cooking in the kitchen. She goes up to him and puts her arms around his waist.

"Hey sexy, have a good sleep?"

"Wait, now I'm sexy," Mac smiled and kissed her gently upon her cheek. Stella didn't say anything. "Is something wrong Stella?"

"Not at all, why?"

"That's a shame, if you were I would make you feel better."

"Well, I am feeling a little upset," she laughed. She slowly took her arms from his waist, which Mac knew she wanted him to turn around. He did so in a timely manner, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Is that better?" he smiled.

"Oh, it was all right… now let's eat some breakfast."

She sits down and lets Mac serve her. "You are such a gentleman," this comment made Mac smile brightly. _I don't really like eating breakfast, but since Mac was kind enough to make some I'll eat it. He is a good cook, which is hard to find in a man._

"So, did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Yeah, especially sleeping next to you."

"It felt good didn't it?"

Stella nods. "Mac… I was thinking, and I would like to take up on your offer," she said swallowing her eggs.

"What offer is that?"

"When I was sick you were talking about how you hated living far apart from each other."

"Um… yeah," Mac didn't know where this was heading, and Stella noticed it in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Mac, what I'm trying to say is that I want to move in with you."

Mac dropped all the food that was in his mouth. "Um… we have to head to work."

Stella frowned as he left the kitchen. _Gosh, why can't I think before I speak? I understand how he feels though… maybe it's just too soon._

**I really wouldn't mind living with Stella, but I think it's just a little too soon, but I don't know how to break the news to her. **

While they head to work they don't say anything to each other, which they both hated. They got out of the cab, and Adam greeted them happily.

"You guys have a late night?" he laughed. Stella and Mac just looked at each other. Mac shrugged and left them two alone.

"It was all right… up to this morning."

"Why, what happened… you're not going to break up are you… please don't."

"Adam, calm down… it's just that I told him that I want to move in with him."

"Oh, and what did he say?"

"Nothing, but I'm not going to bring it up again."

Mac ran into Danny and Lindsay and told him the same story.

"Well, do you want to?" Lindsay asked.

"Trust me I do, but… isn't it too soon?"

"Yeah Mac, it might be, but I'm not into all this romance stuff with other people."

"Don't mind him Mac, we should be getting back to work."

"Yeah, you guys should," he said in his boss voice. He heads to his office, and Stella was in the other side of the building talking to Sid about the dead bodies he held.

They both had this sense of concern, and they both knew the other person had the same problem.

Well that's it for my slightly longer chapter. I hope to get good reviews. I love hearing what you guys think, what you don't think, or what you think is going to or should happen.


	13. Under Pressure

Chapter Under-Pressure

Every time that day once Stella saw Mac, or Mac saw Stella, they just glared at each other and kept on walking. Once Flack saw this he got all concerned.

"Stella, what is going on between you guys?"

"It's nothing Flack, can we just not talk about it," she asked angrily and left without him replying. Flack got a worried look and went looking for Jess.

As Mac went back in his office he got a call, Stella sent a text message: Mac, I'm sorry about this morning, I did rush things a bit, and I'm sorry.

Mac texted back, It's okay Stell, no worries. It was just a shock for me it's just too soon.

Seconds later she texted back: Really? BTW it is too soon, I'm sorry I put this pressure on you.

Stella, you didn't give me any pressure. IJDK how to feel about this whole situation.

"I get what you are saying," Stella said coming into his office closing her cell phone. Mac quickly turned around. She walked up to him and gave him a huge hug. "I hate that we were put in a difficult position," she let go and Mac grabbed her hands.

"It's not such a big deal, I'm just sorry that we went through a silent treatment phase."

"Mac… can we finish our kiss from this morning?" he nods slightly and he pressed her up against the wall, and started kissing her. Lindsay came in the office.

"I see everything is back to normal," Lindsay stated and they released and they both felt embarrassed.

"Well, it's not ever going back to normal," Stella laughed, and Lindsay knew what she meant, they were only friends before. Lindsay smiled and left the room.

"Well… that was awkward. Next time we make out in my office we really need to close the blinds and lock the door."

"Good idea," Stella smiles. "I'll be right back Mac okay?"

"Sure, hurry back," she nods and smiles and leaves. Mac sat down at his desk and looks at the files. It was a couple of moments until Stella came back, she had a cup of coffee for Mac and placed it on his desk. "Thanks Stella," he said still looking at the files

"Mac, you really need to take a break from working so hard."

Mac looked up and raised his eyebrows, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Lindsay told me that she had owned a cabin outside the city, and nobody is living in it. So I was thinking… that we should take this three day weekend and go to the cabin."

"Is that what you were doing?"

"Mac, is that a yes or a no?"

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't mind spending a weekend away and we would get to be alone for three days. I like the sound of that," he smiled.

"Good, we leave tomorrow at two," she kissed him on the cheek, and left.

"Stella, one more thing," she turns around. "I love you."

"See you later Mac," she stated.

**Why doesn't she say it back? **_What is wrong with me? I love him… am I too afraid to tell him?_

"Stella," Adam ran up to her. "Where is Mac?"

"In his office, why?"

"Oh, no reason," he said and walked away slowly. Once Adam gets to Mac's office, he opens the glass door. "Mac, do I have news for you… Flack just told me that the head of the NYPD just died."

"Are you sure about this Adam?"

"Yeah Flack went in his office and he wasn't moving, so he just called the ambulance."

"So, why does it concern me?"

"Oh, the good news, Sinclair isn't going to be the commander and chief of the lab anymore… and he wants to talk to you."

Mac got up from his desk, and went to go find Stella; who was talking to Lindsay. He grabbed her arm.

"Mac what do you want?"

"I'll tell you on the way to Sinclair's office," Stella shrugged and went with Mac. He tells her what happened and then they come to a stop at his office, Gerrard was there too.

"Bonasera, what are you doing here? That's not important, since I'm going to be head of the NYPD now, I have to choose who I want to be commander in chief. Gerrard already declined the position, so Taylor what's it going to be?"

"It would be my honor to be the chief of this crime lab… but do I have to take this office?"

"Taylor, I don't care what you do, just stay out of trouble," he said and left with Gerrard.

"Well, congratulations Mac, so does this make me Head Investigator?"

"I guess it does Stella, things just got better for the both of us," he smiles and kisses her. "We can even share my office."

"You really mean that Mac…I would love to work in the same office as you," she said kissing him back. "Mac, I love you," Stella stated suddenly.

The rest of the day Mac along with Adam, Danny and Lindsay helped Stella move all of her stuff into Mac's office; good thing she didn't have much, because she had to share Mac's desk.

"Okay everybody thanks for the help," Stella thanked. "You guys can go now." Once they left it was just her Mac. "Okay Chief, what would you like me to do?" said asked flirtatiously.

"Um… I don't know, maybe give me a kiss," he smiled.

"As long as you don't boss me around," she gets closer to him and kissed him, Mac hands slowly went up her butt to her back. He released…

"Detective, you get on my desk and I'll close the blinds," he smiled as he let go of her waist.

"Mac, we just cleaned the desk."

"Stella, I don't really care," he said and let Stella push everything of their desk and he closed all the blinds. She jumped on his desk, he goes back over to her and puts his arms around her neck. She pulls him closer and kissed him, Mac slightly opened his mouth and starts using tongue. This sent chills down Stella's spine.

"Mac…" she said as she released, and she jumped off his desk. "I would love for this to continue, but I'm a little tired, right now."

"I understand plus we can do this a lot over our weekend."

"Mac… remember earlier… I really do love you."

"I love you too Stell… I can't imagine my life without you."

"Neither can I, Mac… I can't wait until this weekend."

"Me either, it's going to be great, just you and me… alone for three days."

"Oh, I need to go home and pack, see you tomorrow Mac," she kissed him on the cheek and leaves. Mac couldn't stop smiling. **She really LOVES me!! **


	14. Chapter 14

It was early in the morning and Mac was packing for his and Stella's trip to the cabin. Stella on the other hand was just waking up, she already packed, so she immediately got dress and went to work. She ran into Danny on the way to her and Mac's office.

"Where is the hell is Mac?"

"Probably packing, why?"

"Someone wants to apply for a job at the lab, and I've been looking for Mac."

"Mac can't determine who can be hired. I'm the boss in this lab."

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's not important… where is he?"

"In your office, where else?"

_Danny with his joking around, and I just walk away._

Stella comes to a stop and sees a young looking guy in her office. She enters and the man turns around.

"You don't look like a Mac Taylor to me," he smiles.

"Oh no, the guy you talked to you told you the wrong thing."

"Oh, well people call me McDonald."

"Let's start the interview," she said sitting in Mac's chair. "How old are you?"

"45."

"You don't look 45, are you sure?"

"Positive, I'm actually transferring here from the Wisconsin Police Crime Lab."

"Oh, how long have you had a degree, and why would you like to work here?"

"I had my degree since 1994, and they thought my work ethics would work better for the New York Crime Lab."

"Well, I guess that's it."

"So, now what?"

"You can talk to my superior Mac Taylor once he comes to work."

Stella notices Mac walking down the hallway, so she gets up from her desk as he comes in the door.

"Good morning Bonasera," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mac, this is McDonald."

"Stella, are you cheating on me?" he smiled.

"He wants to work in the lab, Chief."

"Oh, well if you like him, I can't say no."

Stella smiles and turns to McDonald. "I guess your hired, you can start tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks."

Stella smiles and walks away. Mac put on a serious look.

"Here's how it is McDonald, you lay one hand on my wif… girlfriend then you will be the one in the morgue."

"Yes sir," he said nervously, got up and went away. Mac while smiling sits down at his desk.

Stella soon comes back with coffee, she gives Mac's his and sits on the edge of the desk.

"So Chief, you ready for this weekend?"

"Why wouldn't I be, I'm going away with you… alone."

Stella's pager went off, she looks at it and it was from Flack.

"Yeah, and we get no silly distractions… I have to go find Flack. See you later then, I guess," she frowned.

"Can't I go with you?"

"No, it's not really any of your business," she laughs and then leaves.

She found Flack sitting on the bench.

"It's about time, we have a crime to attend to," Flack gleamed. He gets up and they drove to the Manhattan River. The tow truck pulled up a car from the river.

Meanwhile Mac was making plans for the weekend up ahead. He got distracted since Stella has been gone for twenty minutes. **What happened to her, I hope everything is all right.** He stopped worrying when he saw Stella walking down the hallway.

"Flack is annoying sometimes," she said angrily as she slammed the office door.

"What happened?"

"Everything was fine until Angell came to the scene. Once we cleaned the scene up and put the body in the ME truck, Flack totally forgot I was there and left me all alone. So I had to take a cab back, and had no money. The driver was like, 'the crime lab is lowering payments too.' So we were almost back at the lab when he kicked me out of his cab."

"Well, that sucks," he said.

"That's all you're going to say, fuck you too Mac."

"Wait, hold on a second, I offered going with you," he said angrily and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just calm down Stell," he said and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"I completely understand," he smiled and put his hands in her hair. "Only a few more hours and we'll be all alone for the next three days."

"Yeah, you're right. Now I have to go see who this body belongs to. I'll try not to be too long though," she smiled, but Mac didn't let go.

"Stella, let them handle it. I can't stand being away from you long."

"Mac, we'll have three days together… alone."

Stella put down Mac's hands from her waist and goes.

**MAN, I can't wait until two o'clock!!**

Chapter is of my shortest, but it's all good. Introduced you to McDonald, because he's going to be important to the story shortly. The next chapter they will be on their way to the cabin. Enjoy… and review!!


	15. Romantic Getaway ? ?

They both couldn't wait until 2 o' clock, so they could be alone for three days. Stella got the directions from Lindsay. It was an hour drive, Stella watched Mac drive with a serious look on his face.

"Don't concentrate to hard Mac," she laughed.

He gave her an evil look and she was quiet for the rest of the trip, and went looking out the window.

"Stella, I'm sorry I gave you my go to hell look."

"It's all right," she said still looking out the window. Minutes later they arrive to the cabin. Mac opens Stella's side.

"Thanks," she smiled and got out. Mac took the bags and they went into the cabin. "It's so quiet compared to the city."

"Let's go find the bedroom," Mac smirked.

"Mac, we just got here. Let's go outside for a while," she takes his hand and takes him to the porch. They lean on the rail.

"So… this McDonald guy…"

"Mac, let's not talk about work this weekend, the whole point is to get away from everything."

"Whatever will please you babe."

"Did you, Mac Taylor just call me babe?"

"Yeah, you sound surprised by this," he smiles and scoots closer to her.

"I'm sorry, but I never here you call anyone babe."

"Well that's just because… I don't know."

"It's okay Mac," she laughs, putting her arm around Mac. "As long as we are together you can call me whatever you want." Mac nods in acknowledgement.

"Stella, can we go inside yet?"

"No, we need food for this weekend."

"Okay Stella, I'll go get food and you can… get comfortable."

Stella smiles and watched Mac drive off. She calls up Lindsay.

"Hey Stell, you guys doing all right?"

"Yep, he just went to buy some food for the weekend."

"Oh, you guys didn't… you know yet."

"No Lindsay, and it shouldn't be any of your business. Whatever happens this weekend will always and forever be between us."

"Oh, so why did you call me?"

"Oh yeah, the cabin is great, and it's really quiet."

"Why wouldn't it be, it's 55 miles from the city?"

"Nice, well I'm going to change. Talk to you whenever we get back on Monday."

"Okay Stella," she said and hung up. Stella went to change in something that Mac would definitely like. He was gone for almost an hour, Stella who was worried covered up in Mac's robe since she didn't bring one. She went on the porch to wait for him. She saw headlights in the distance, when he pulled up she helped him carry the bags into the kitchen.

"Thanks Stell," he said and she took of her robe. He looked up when she didn't reply. "Oh my God Stella, you look… well…"

"Aw, poor Mac can't get his words straight," she joked.

"Stella don't joke with…" he couldn't finish his sentence because she kissed him. As they were kissing they went into the bedroom. Stella pushed Mac against the wall and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she smiled.

"We did it before."

"Well, that was because we were drunk."

"Stella, I don't care if we are sober… we are doing this one way or another."

Stella nods and he pushes her on the bed. He was kissing her neck, she tried not laughing. "You must be enjoying this a lot Stell," she nods and started biting his ear. They did it for ten minutes and they got tired. Stella was rubbing Mac's bare chest.

"That was very enjoyable, I'm so glad we were sober that time," Stella stated breathing fiercely. Seconds later Mac's pager rings. "Mac, I thought no distractions during sex."

"But, it might be important."

"More important then me?"

"Good question," he shuts off his pager, and starts kissing Stella again. A few minutes later Stella cell phone starts ringing.

"I have to get it."

"No you don't," Mac frowned.

"It's Lindsay," she said reaching out for the phone, but Mac pulls her arm away.

"Stella, the same rules apply to you too," Mac smiles.

"Well, it's too late to get it now… I'm going to take a shower."

"Fine Stella, I'll be here," Stella nods, takes her towel and Mac's robe, and goes to take a shower.

**Should I go in with her? No, I think she needs to get unstressed and clear everything out of her mind. **

Mac sits up on the bed and looks at Stella's phone. She got a text message from Lindsay, it said: U doing all right, you always answer UR phone… is Mac that good? He must be… sorry I interrupted whateva U guys were doing : ) Talk to you later, have a good weekend with Mac… UR future hubby… JK don't kill me.

Mac laughed as he read it, moments later Stella comes out of the bathroom, she had her hair up in the towel and was warmed in Mac's robe.

"Stella, read what Lindsay texted you," he said handing her the phone. He sits there quietly and sees Stella smile. "Funny, huh."

"I can't believe you read my text messages," she laughs. "I thought privacy meant everything to you."

"You're wrong about that Stella, YOU mean everything to me," he smiles brightly.

"Aw, Mac, do you really mean that?"

"Yeah Stell," he shrugs and Stella sits on the bed. "Have a nice shower?"

"It was really relaxing, I actually thought that you would join me… I guess not."

"I was thinking about it, but you needed some privacy," he smirks.

"Don't smirk at me like that Detective Taylor, you know that irresistible."

So, now I'm irresistible Bonasera?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Sure Stell."

"Mac, I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Okay Stella," she smiles and changes her into her pajamas.

"Good night Mac, see you in the morning," she smiled and then kissed him and went to sleep. Mac took a shower and then went to sleep with her. his warmed body made Stella feel good inside. He heard her whisper… "I love you Mac."

"Love you too," he admitted and kissed her forehead, since they were facing each other. They slowly closed their eyes and went to sleep. Stella had one of her best dreams, with Mac in it of course. She would tell him in the morning… or at least she thought she would…

Can you guess why Stella might not be able to tell Mac her dream? What else should or will happen in the cabin, and on their 'romantic' weekend? You can guess, but you will find out ASAP, as long as you give me some reviews… which I know you will, well until next time : )


	16. Chapter 16

The morning came up slowly everybody at the lab was greeting McDonald… but we'll get back to that later…

Stella, woke up and saw Mac not in the bed with her. There was this big pain in her stomach and head, she went to the bathroom and puked her guts out, and went back into bed before Mac came to bring her breakfast in bed.

"Mac, you didn't have to do this…" she said weakly.

"Stell, are you doing all right?" Stella shook her head… "O my God, don't tell me your pregnant?"

"Mac, that's impossible the way we did it last night… It's not possible for me to get pregnant… I promise. It's a women's instinct," his face still showed her that he didn't believe what she said. "Mac, I'm serious."

"Okay so you didn't drink any toilet bowl water, I told you that's not healthy to drink in the woods," he smiled.

"There's the Mac I was hoping to here from today, but seriously… I don't feel so well so today might feel slow… for both of us."

"I'll be enjoying nature if you need anything…" he got up from her bed side and was fixing to go outside.

"Mac, I want you to stay in here with me."

"Sure thing Stell, but can I go to the bathroom?" she nods and he arrives back shortly. Now let's go back to the lab for a while… with McDonald. Danny was showing him around the place.

"So, where are Detective Bonasera, and Detective Taylor?"

"They are on a three day weekend so, I'm in charge for now. And it's not Detective Taylor anymore… it's Chief to you," he smiles.

"You have a cool accent."

"Um… thank you. So, I don't know what you could do today…"

McDonald cut him off… "Is Mac serious sometimes?"

"Depends with what, why?"

"Yesterday, Mac told me to stay away from his girlfriend or else he would put me in the morgue."

"Mac… you should stick to calling him Chief… and I don't think he was that serious… he would just get mad at you."

"Oh, that's good to know."

"Why, do you like her?"

"No, I saw her for no more than five minutes yesterday," he said defensively.

"She is great, but don't get in their way when they are alone with each other… they don't like that."

"I completely understand…" he nods, and they finish the 'tour.'

Back to the cabin…

"Mac, you look bored…"

"I can never get bored just looking at you Stell."

"Go outside and do something…"

"Stella, there is nothing to do," he said while getting up from the bed.

"Just kidding Mac, I actually feel a lot better," she pulls his arm and she pins Mac down on the bed and starts kissing him.

"I hope you don't get me sick or you're going to be in big trouble."

"I won't Mac," and things start to get REALLY HOT!! You can only imagine…

Back at the lab when it was lunch time, everybody sat together. Adam and McDonald became really close.

"So McDonald, you should hang out with me sometimes, do you like street hockey?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite things to do in my spare time."

"That's good, we're always looking for someone to join."

"Adam, you are awesome, you know that."

"I love this man," he said elbowing Danny. All Danny did was smile as everybody laughed.

A few hours have passed and Mac and Stella are just laying in bed.

"That was the best sex ever, you were great Stell."

"So were you Mac… way better than Frankie ever was," she said choked up.

"I don't mind that you brang that up, and I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Mac, sorry this weekend isn't that great, we've got to plan better next time."

"It's okay Stella, being sexual with you isn't easy, since we were best friends first."

"Yeah, your actually right… it could feel better possibly in the future, but right now communication is better for this relationship to last than sexual… intercourse. Mac, is it bad that I wish we were back in the city?"

"Not at all, I just wish that you were more comfortable with the situation."

"Don't worry I will all in good time. We don't have to go home right now, but maybe we could leave a little earlier than planned."

"Okay Stell, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks Mac," she kisses her cheek. "And one more thing… when we get back to the city… can we…"

"Move in together?" he asked finishing her question. Stella smiled and nods.

"I'm positive about it this time Mac."

"Okay Stell, we can make that work," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "We will be the best couple living together in New York City."

"Yeah, and we might even beat Lindsay and Danny," she laughed.

The rest of the weekend was a drag for everybody at the lab, and for Mac and Stella in the cabin. It was about five on Sunday, when Stella and Mac started packing to go home.

"Are you positive you want to go back?" he asked Stella for the fourth time that day.

"Yes Mac, let's go back to city," he nods silently and they finish packing and drive back to the lab.

They walk into the building, and Lindsay looked at them funny. "You guys are back already, it's not even Monday yet."

"We decided to come back a little earlier," Stella tried to explain as McDonald came up to them.

"Hey Detective Bonasera, you enjoy your trip."

"I was fine… McDonald is it?"

"Yeah," he smiled, and he saw Mac frown. "What up, Chief Taylor?"

"Nothing," he grins slightly and walks off with Stella. Once they get into their office, they drop the bags on the floor. "So, we're back in the city," he said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, so let's get to work," she smiled at Mac and they sit down at the desk looking at the new files. This was a particular file Mac saw, it had a female on it; it looked like an application.

"Someone else wants a job here?" Stella asked noticing the file.

"I guess so, she's coming tomorrow at noon for an interview. I guess Sinclair thinks this lab needs some more assistance," he says frowning.

"It's okay Mac, he's just worried I guess. It's really nothing to worry about," she said putting her hand on the table which Mac slowly gripped. They both look at each other and smile.

I know you expect to know more of what happens to Mac and Stella when they do it, but I'm not good at describing this stuff, anyway, I still hope you enjoy. And sorry for the short trip to the cabin… I know you guys will still keep reading the story though despite of that… it's only just getting started. There you go… you have been WARNED!!


	17. Chapter 17

It was midnight at the lab.

"Hey Mac, I'm going home… okay?"

"Sure thing Stella… so when are we moving in?"

"Sometime this week," she smiles and leaves with her bags. **This is going to be a long night.**

_I hope Mac doesn't hate me for leaving him like this… but I do need some sleep._

Once she got home she changed into her pajamas and went to bed. Mac was looking at the file of the girl who wants to apply. She had brown hair and her name was Michelle. He sighs and puts her file aside on Stella's side of the desk… Mac slowly fell asleep in the lab.

Mac was sitting on the bench in the lab and Michelle came over to him.

"Hey Mac, what's up?"

"I saw Stella… well she was kissing… McDonald."

"What!! That one dude that was hired a couple days before me."

"Yeah," he said as tears rolled down his eyes.

"It will be all right, trust me…"

"No it won't you don't understand… we were meant to be."

"It's okay," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

Mac literally woke up crying, some of the paperwork got completely wet, which made everything worse. **Good thing it was only a dream. **

Across town Stella was having a dream just like Mac's, except she saw Mac kissing Michelle. The only major thing different was that McDonald kissed Stella and she got a little too into it.

"I thought he loved me so much."

"Don't worry I'll be here for you," he kissed her again and that is when Stella woke up.

_I hope that never happens in real life…_

Stella heads to work at eight and sees Mac sleeping at the desk. She shakes her head and goes to wake him up.

"Mac, how many times do I have to tell you?" he looks up at her with his droopy eyes. "It's not healthy for you to stay in the lab over night."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have been working on something and fell asleep," he said getting up. "You want to go get some coffee?"

Sure," they leave the office and go into the coffee room. Stella looked around and saw McDonald there.

"Hey Stella, how's everything going?"

"Fine, thanks for your concern."

"Well, I was looking for you… Flack told me to tell you about a crime scene, he wants us there quickly.

"Okay," Stella nods. "Hold up on the coffee?" she asked a little upset. Mac smiles and nods. Stella goes off with McDonald and he drives to the crime scene.

At the crime scene there were two bodies completely covered in blood. Stella immediately starts taking pictures, while McDonald was putting down the police tape.

"Looks like fractured neck, there seems to be no sort of struggle. With the other guy, it seems like he put up an awfully good fight."

McDonald looked for ID's, "Apparently they were related," he showed them to her.

"Yeah, I guess so… well let's wrap up this crime scene and go back to the lab." Twenty minutes later they arrive back at the lab. Stella let's everybody else get to work and she goes back to see what Mac's up to.

"Stella, it's about time you got back, I was getting a little lonely."

"Well, it's called working… and McDonald is very helpful. He showed me a few things that I never knew before."

"Oh, so about tonight…"

McDonald came in, "We found a hit Stella."

"Wait, already, who found something," she was hyped up. "Mac, tell me that thing later," she kisses him on the cheek and goes off with McDonald.

"So, we found some blood that wasn't from the victims. It was from a guy named Joe Fielding. He lives two blocks from the scene…"

"I'll drive," Stella said taking out her keys.

Meanwhile Mac was sitting in his office, and Adam came in.

"Hey Mac, where's Stella?"

"Out working with McDonald."

"Oh, that man is awesome… did you know he enjoys playing street hockey?"

"Adam, why are you here?"

"Just wanted to check up on you."

"Stella better not be long because she has an interview in an hour."

"Oh, well I'll keep you company."

"You should get back to work… and I can take care of myself," Adam shrugs and then leaves. Mac organizes his side of the desk, and got a text from Stella.

We just got done interrogating him, and he wouldn't tell us anything. McDonald is going to buy some lunch, and we were wondering if U wanted anything??

Mac texts back, A cheeseburger would be nice, thanks for the update.

**When did they become an us?? I guess it's not that big of a deal… stupid dream got me thinking crazy, Stella would never leave me for him. Oh Mac, get a grip of yourself, thinking these things. **

Minutes later Stella comes back, "Here's your cheeseburger Mac."

"Thanks Stella, so about tonight… You want to go out for dinner… like our first real official date as a couple?"

"Sure Mac… but right now you should go Michelle should be coming soon."

"Okay I'm going," he said taking his cheeseburger with him.

Stella gets organized, and minutes later Michelle comes in.

"You must be Michelle," she said smiling.

"Yeah that's me, so I'm here for my interview."

"Okay, so when did you get a degree in medical examining?"

"Three months ago, but nobody wants to take me… they think I'm…"

"Inexperienced… yeah, well that life for you," Stella said as Michelle turned her head.

"Who's that?" Michelle asked looking out the office.

"That's Mac Taylor and he's OFF-LIMITS," she emphasized.

"Oh, I completely understand… so can I get the job or not?"

"Yeah, you're hired," she said a little distracted.

Michelle shakes Stella's hand and leaves. Then Mac comes inside...

"So, you let her join the force?" he smiled.

"Yeah, she seems to like you though."

"Oh… well I don't care because I have you," he said giving her a kiss.

"Tastes like cheeseburger," she smiled and kissed him back. "Oh, and sorry if I get away from you for long, but I do have to work."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for acting… well strange."

"But, you are always strange," she laughs.

"Thanks," he grunts.

"I mean that in the nicest way possible," she said giving him a hug. "I wouldn't do anything to upset you."

"Yeah, me either. Well that's not true, for both of us… whenever you dated… guys I was upset."

"That's not what I was talking about," she released the hug. "You also got me upset when you were dating Peyton."

"Stella, this is not the time or place to talk about my doings with Peyton."

"Yeah… sure," she frowned and walked out of the office.

**Why did I open my big mouth??** _Why does Mac have such a hard head?? _


	18. Trouble Calls

It was five o' clock when they talked to each other again. Stella was the first one to say something.

"Mac, about earlier, what I meant was that I wouldn't do anything to upset you in this relationship."

"I'm sure you meant well, but what upsets me is that you mentioned… Peyton."

"Mac, I'm sorry, I only mentioned her because you mentioned the guys I liked or went out with."

"Stella, let's just pretend like that conversation never happened and I'm sorry I misunderstood."

"It's okay Mac," she said and hugged him.

McDonald came up to them, "Hey Detective, Fielding got shot."

She quickly released the hug, "Are you serious?" Mac gave her an upsetting look. "Um… you should tell Flack. It would be more important to tell him that." McDonald nods and leaves.

"Stella, you didn't have to do that."

"It's okay, I wanted to… I've been away from you a lot today."

"So, we going on our date now?"

"After I go home and change," she smiled.

"Meet me at the Italian Place as soon as you can," Stella nods and left the lab.

When Stella got home she changed into a green dress. Mac on the other hand changed into a tux and actually wore a tie. Stella left after she got ready and stood out in the front of the restaurant. Three guys passed her when Mac was coming out of the cab.

"Hey sexy, what are you doing standing here all by yourself?"

Mac rushes over, "Leave her the hell alone," the guys turned around, laughed and left.

"Hey Stella, you look nice."

"Thanks Mac, let's just go eat," he opens the door and she walks inside. They sit down and wait to be served. While they're waiting Stella's pager went off. She looks at it and puts in back in her purse.

"Who was it?"

"Nobody important enough to cancel our date."

The waiter comes over with their spaghetti and garlic bread. They eat a little.

"So, how do you like working with McDonald?"

"It's all right… I guess," she said as she finished eating.

"He seems to enjoy your company."

"Mac!" she said frustrated and put down her fork. "Can you ever just drop it about McDonald?"

Mac shrugs. _What in the hell is wrong with him?_

"Stella, I just have issues… I'm sorry."

"Um… sure," she stated stubbornly rolling her eyes.

"Maybe it would be better if you were at work… instead of here."

"Are you trying to cancel the date?"

"No… you just seem distracted…" he said nervously.

"You're right, I am distracted… because you brang McDonald into this."

"Stella, this is like our third fight today."

"Maybe this isn't going to work out."

"Don't say that…"

"Mac, just forget it," she said upset.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant Stell?"

"Yes Mac I'm not pregnant… especially not going to being with you."

"Stella, where are you trying to go with this?"

Stella gets up from her chair… "I'll be at the lab," she said frustrated. "Here's my part of the check," she scolded and walked out.

"Damn it!!"

Stella walks five blocks going to the lab, she ran into the three guys at the restaurant.

"Aw… where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't want to talk right now," she said and continued walking.

"We don't want to cause any trouble, but that's where I feel like it's heading," the guy grabbed her arm. The two other guys took her and pushed her against the wall.

"I wouldn't mess with me if I were you."

"Oh, is that a threat… from a cop?" he said turning around her and punched her across the face. She flinched, and started tearing up. "Now what's that called motive or harassment of a cop?"

"Nice one boss," he said and kicked her in the stomach making her collapse on the floor. She slowly takes her pager out of her purse but the leader took it from her.

"Trying to call for help, well what a shame," he said and stomped on the pager. The quiet man whispered something in his ear. He grabbed her purse and found a gun, and hands it to the leader. "What would happen if I would pull this trigger?" he smirks and points it at Stella.

The one who kicked Stella spoke up, "We don't want to kill her now… she has a boyfriend that we need to take care of," he laughed.

"Yeah, you're right," he smiles. He told one guy to keep watch of her. The quiet man decided to stay. The other two took her gun and walked away. The tall man found handcuffs in her purse, he smiled and attached her to a pole cemented into the ground.

Mac was coming out of the restaurant and noticed the guys coming over. One grabbed his arm and they pulled him into the alleyway near the restaurant… three blocks away of where they held Stella.

"It's a shame of what happened to your girlfriend,' he smirked.

"What are you talking about? I've had a long day."

"It's too bad you let her walk all by herself."

"What did you do?" the two looked at each other and started laughing.

"Can't keep your mouth shut, just like her? At least she had a gun… where you are defenseless."

The guy pushed him against the wall, and kicked him in the crotch. This made Mac slip down against the wall. "No boss, what should we do to him?" he smiled and the leader knocked him out cold. "Let's get out of here, he won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Wait, we should hold him captive in our basement, just in case that chick comes looking for him."

"You're smart today, I'll go get the jeep and meet you guys in a few minutes."

He nods and the man walks away. Moments later he comes back, they loaded him into the back, and went to go get their other partner. They drove four miles to their hideout… which not even the cops knew existed.

* * *

This story just got suspenseful, I figured something needed to happen with the two so the realize that the pity things in relationship can ruin whatever they have, and their life included. : )


	19. Between Life and Death

Stella felt like something bad was going to happen with Mac. She feels bad about the way they left things. _What if they kill him? Stella, keep yourself together, think positive things… Mac is strong enough to take care of himself. There is nothing to worry about._

"How should we kill him?"

"No, we shouldn't kill him, just make him suffer and wish he was dead."

Miles away Stella gave up with her handcuffs and grew tired, so she slowly feel asleep.

They decided on what they wanted him to do and waited until he woke up, which wasn't until six in the morning.

"I think he's waking up boss."

"Good," he smirks as Mac slowly opened his eyes. "Hey sleeping beauty."

"We decided that we aren't going to kill you… but under a few conditions." Mac nodded not knowing what was coming. "One once we release you can't tell anyone… not even the cops what happened… you understand?"

"Yeah… I do, and what else?"

They turn to each other and smirked. "You have to dump your precious girlfriend."

"Why… and how would that affect you?"

"Oh, it would affect YOU very much… you will be like slowly dying inside."

"And we like that… and you should also hide evidence from everyone. So they will hate you and quit their jobs. Then we will be in charge of the lab…"

"Man, slow down, you had better ideas last night."

"I'm sorry, I just need some sleep," he said and left the room.

"We will be watching you Taylor… and one thing goes wrong we'll shoot the shit out of you."

Mac nods quickly and they threw him out of their hideout. He calls a cab blocks away and tells him to drive to the Italian Place.

The team at the lab started getting worried.

"I'll go search for Stella," Lindsay volunteered.

Lindsay along with Danny go out searching for her and they ran into Mac on the way.

"Hey Mac, why isn't Stella with you?"

"I don't know…" he gave her an 'I don't need to tell you anything' look.

"I've tried calling her, but it said her phone was out of service."

"I'll go this way…" he said heading towards the lab. They shrug and follow him. Five minutes of searching they saw Stella's broken pager. They rush to the scene and sees Stella by the trash can. Mac goes to her, Stella's face was bruised and she was handcuffed to the pole. She slowly woke up and Mac is happy but he has a frown on his face.

"Mac, you're still alive?"

"Yeah, let's get you out of here. Where's the key to your handcuffs?"

"Um… the man threw them somewhere in the trash."

Lindsay and Danny help him look after twenty minutes of searching Danny had found something. He hands it to Mac and Mac kneels down next to Stella and unlocks the cuffs. She slowly stood up, he held her so she didn't fall. Stella hugged Mac.

"I'm sorry about last night, I can't risk losing you."

"Okay everyone, let's go back to the lab," he said sternly.

_Why doesn't he seem concerned?_

They reach the lab and Mac took Stella into his office.

"Stella, we need to talk…" he pulls out a chair for her and she sits. Mac sits in his chair across from her. "Last night was miserable Stella, we have too many issues in our relationship."

"What are you getting at?"

"I need to get my mind straight… I need to break up with you."

"Wait over something stupid we're breaking up," she frowns as Mac nods.

"I mean well."

"Fuck you," she got up. "Why are you so stubborn, you don't have any courage to make this relationship to work… so I want nothing to do with you."

She walked out of the room and slammed the door. Lindsay saw and ran after Stella.

"You were a little harsh on Mac. It was probably something that happened last night and he had no choice."

"Everyone has a choice Lindsay… he's just a stubborn jackass."

"Stella, you don't actually mean that… do you?"

"No, because I'm in love with that stubborn man. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so it wouldn't tear my heart in two every time we fought."

Lindsay hugged Stella, "It will be all right Stell."

Mac wish that the three men would leave them alone… he hated losing Stella, but he doesn't want her to lose him. **It's all a matter of life and death.**

He sighed and went for a walk. He ran into one of the guys.

"I see you broke it off with your chick, what a joy seeing you in pain,' he chuckled. "And the bad thing is that she seems more hurt by this than you.'

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I have my resources."

"Don't tell me his name is McDonald."

"Nope, even if it was I wouldn't tell you."

Mac grunts, "Well, tell me something."

"One of our men died today; he died in his sleep, so now there is only two of us left," he smiles.

"Well, thanks for the news, I should get going…"

"Not so fast Detective," he gleams and Mac sighs loudly.

"Don't get too upset… I know about your new M.E. Michelle…"

"And, what does that have to do with it?"

"Ask her out or your precious girl dies."

"Okay, you guys are horrible criminals… what's the whole point of this?"

He slapped Mac, "Just leave the dirty work to us, now go back inside to your lab."

"Fine, but this is far from over…" he said and was heading inside.

"You bet'cha it is, my little bitch…" he chortled.

Mac quickly turned around and jumped on the man strangling him. One of the criminals arm was free and he pulled the gun out of his pocket. Mac didn't notice that the guy had his hand on the trigger and the guy shot once. Mac collapse to the ground he got shot in his left arm. The guy got up and ran off with the gun. A few people ran outside and looked in shock. Flack pushed through, and quickly lifted him up.

"Don't just stand there, call the ambulance!" everybody pulled out their cell phones and called. Moments later they ambulance came coming. "Mac, everything will be okay, I'm coming with you."

"No Don, I'm fine, just put me on the gurney and let them take me…" he said weakly. Flack nods and the ambulance drove off.

"Okay, there's nothing to see here, go back inside."

They all left and went inside. Stella was the only one left, tears rolling down her face.

"It'll be okay Stella, he was only shot in his left arm."

"That's not the problem… I should have stopped Mac, when he broke up with me… it's a long story."

"Wait, he broke up with you?"

"Yeah, but knowing Mac it was probably a life or death situation."

"We'll go check up on him later… okay?" he said and hugged her.

"Sure."

So how did you like this chap… good enough for you : ) review and make my day…


	20. Chapter 20

Stella hated being out of the loop of Mac's condition, so she insisted that Don take her to the hospital. He finally agrees and takes her. In the hospital it all started…

They go up to the desk, "I would like to see Mac Taylor please."

"And who are you?"

"Detective Bonasera, and Don Flack."

"Oh I see," she gets out from her desk and takes them to a room. "So, who's going in, one visitor at a time."

"She'll go, it's extremely important to her," he patted her on the back and sat on the bench.

Stella goes into the room and kneels next to him on the right side.

"Mac, look what I've gotten you into. We are going to find out who did this to you and we will lock him up forever," a few tears fall from her face. "I can't risk losing you Mac."

Mac slowly opens his eyes and smiles.

"Thank God you're all right. What were you thinking jumping on a guy who was armed?" she laughs. "You are one of the toughest men I've ever met," she said holding on to his hand. "I can't ever imagine if he shot and killed you, I wouldn't know what to do with my life. Well I should be going…" she slowly gets up, and Mac tugs on her hand.

"Stella…" he said weakly.

"Mac, you can talk… what is it?"

"I never meant to… hurt you."

"I know you didn't, just get some rest," she stated and kissed his cheek. She slowly left the room. "So, what's going to happen to him?"

"They told me that he will wear a cast and have his arm in a sling for six weeks. so, they want us to handle him with care. Stella, are you going to be all right?"

She turned behind her and nods to Flack.

"I promise you we'll find who did this to him."

Stella nods and they head back to the lab. Lindsay who saw them come back ran up to Stella.

"He's going to live, isn't he?"

Stella nodded, "He's a strong little soldier."

"You're going to be all right, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she stated tearing up. Lindsay hugged Stella.

"Don't cry Stella, everything is going to be okay."

"I know that Linds…" she said letting go. "I'm just going to take the rest of the day off, okay?"

"Sure Stella, see you around later," Stella smiled and nodded. Stella goes and left the building. "I feel so bad for her…" she told Flack.

"Yeah, but she's a strong woman… she'll hold up."

Meanwhile outside Stella was walking some distance and ran into the guy who shot Mac.

"Bonasera, you might want your gun back."

"You shot Mac… I should strangle you, but I'm not getting shot like Mac."

"Good woman, but I got fired after my partner found out I shot Mac, and he told me not to."

Stella takes the gun, "I'm going to have you arrested for almost killing a cop," she takes out her handcuffs and called Flack. "Don, I found the man who almost killed Mac… yeah, we're right outside the building."

She held onto him as Flack came outside, "I'll be taking you in now," he smiled.

"Wait, I have to say something to her… Kolovos," he said as Flack pulled him away.

_Great the time I want to go home I find out that Kolovos is behind this operation. Now I have to go to the hospital and tell Mac._

She calls a cab and goes to the hospital and ran to go see Mac.

"Mac… Kolovos was behind it the whole time."

"He is… how did you find out?"

"By a certain person who shot and probably could have killed you."

"The guy who shot me is in jail now?"

"Yeah Mac, we're safe for now. Until Kolovos gets a hold of us."

"Now you know why I had to break up with you."

"Yeah, but what I don't get is that you love me but couldn't fend for yourself about the situation. So you listened to what they said without dealing with the outcome yourself."

"You pretty much got it right," he frowned. **Now she must really hate me.**

"I can't hate you Mac, just understand that… I might be angry with you sometimes, but I still love you."

"You really mean that?" Stella nods.

The doctor came in, "Mac Taylor, you can be released now."

"Really?"

"Of course, just stay out of reach," he laughed.

"Okay doc, well I guess we can go now Stell," he said getting up from the bed. "Let's go back to work."

"Mac…" she gave him the 'you are going home' look.

"Okay Stella, your staying with me though, aren't you," he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm already taking the rest of the day off," she smiles and they thank the doctor, and go outside to get a cab. Minutes later it pulled up to his apartment building. Stella held Mac close so he wouldn't injure himself, and they took the elevator up to his floor.

"Thanks for helping me Stell, I owe you one.

"I will be happy as long as you promise me that you won't act like a stupid jackass and get yourself killed."

"I promise you Stella, I don't want you hurt like that again."

"I know…" she got cut off as the phone rang. She quickly answered it. "Bonasera."

"You better watch every step you take because you do something wrong you will die," the man said nervously.

"Who is this?" the line went dead.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but they want me to watch my steps."

"They know something is going on Stella, you should take a few days off."

"No, it was probably that one kid who shot you getting his one phone call. I'm not worried Mac, I am a big girl so I can be careful."

"Okay, but I don't want you risking your life."

"It's okay Mac, I'll handle it…"


	21. Future Planning

Future Planning

The morning brought smiles for both of them.

"Good morning babe, you have a good sleep?"

"Yes Mac, all I did was dream of you."

"Same here… Stella, let's get one thing straight… we are a couple again, right?"

"Yeah I just thought about telling you, but apparently you already know that," she smiles. "Gosh Mac, I love you so much, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I, and sorry about the me breaking up with you incident."

"I understand, it was all a matter of life and death… which you almost experienced," she said choked up.

"It will be okay Stella, I'm all right now… well except for this arm thing. Now we can't do much with each other."

"Yeah… like try to reproduce," Mac went into complete shock. "I was kidding… but I wouldn't mind having a complete family."

"Stella, you're going a little too fast hun, we aren't even living together and your already talking about making babies."

"I can dream, can't I?"

"Yeah I guess so, but try to keep our expectations low… shall we."

"I guess we could," Stella sighed. "Let's just head to work."

"Can you help me change first?"

"Um… sure," she slowly took off his shirt and put on a new one. It took almost an half an hour to get ready. They head to the lab, McDonald came up to them.

"Taylor, what happened to your arm?"

"Long story," Stella stated. "What do you have for us today McDonald?"

"I have a suspect that I think you should interrogate… I think it's best for both of you to be there."

"Okay thanks McDonald," Mac and Stella go to the interrogation room. There was a man within his early thirties.

"What are you accused of sir?"

"They think I shot somebody, but I told them I didn't."

"Okay, who are them you are talking about?

"Your man from NYPD, Detective Flack is it; and this one chick he was with."

"Yeah, and?"

"They said I had GSR on my hands… seriously what the hell is that?"

"It's called gunshot residue, and what else did they say?"

"That my prints were on the gun, but I accidently picked it up…"

"Wait," Stella interrupted. "How can you accidently pick up a gun?"

"Can I at least finish my fuckin' sentence, dude seriously can you tame your bitch?"

Mac literally jumped across the table (not caring about his arm) and took his collar and shook him with one hand.

"Don't you ever call my wife a bitch, okay you bastard… get the hell of my interrogation room, before I throw you out myself," he fiercely shoved him and the dude ran out of the room.

_Did he just call me his wife?_

"I'm sorry about that Stella," he gave her a side hug.

"I'm all right Mac, he's just a punk who doesn't know any better."

"But seriously Stella, if anyone ever calls you that I will beat the crap out of him, and if it wasn't for my arm…"

"It's okay Mac, you take things a little bit much to heart. Of course I'm upset about the whole situation, but it's nothing to worry about," she smiled slightly and left the room.

**What's up with her? I let the wife word slip out didn't I… now I'm in trouble, she'll never let me forget it.**

Stella goes to find Lindsay, who was standing with Adam.

"Linds, we need to talk…"

"Can't you say it with him here?"

"I guess it won't do any harm… well any ways this morning I brang up not being able to… reproduce with Mac with his injured arm…" they both gave her awkward looks. "As I was saying… just now while we were interrogating this guy called me a bitch… and during Mac being angry he called me his wife."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know should it bother me that he called me that?"

"Maybe your progressing as a couple…wait are you guys back together?"

"Yeah… I forgot to tell you guys, my bad."

"Wait, you guys broke up?" Adam asked unaware.

"Yeah, but it was all fixed," Stella smiled brightly.

"Well, that's good… I've got to go, see you gals later," Adam smirked and left.

"I'm so happy for you Stella, I hate seeing you guys not together. now about that wife thing…"


	22. Getting Things Straightened Out

"How are you going to approach Mac?"

"I don't know Lindsay. I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"But it is a big deal, trust me on this."

"I guess, I don't know if I want to do this."

"I promise it will be okay, he might feel the same way. All you have to do is tell him."

"If that doesn't work, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Okay Stella, good luck," Lindsay smiled and Stella slowly made her way to Mac's office. Once she gets there she walks in and closes the office door… making Mac look up.

"Hey Stella, what brings you here?" he asked smiling while getting up.

"I actually wanna talk to you about earlier…"

"Oh, that," he said frowning.

"Mac, it's not a bad thing… actually me and Lindsay were talking after it happened."

"Oh, you guys were," he said sitting down.

"Yeah… how can I put this? We have this mutual bond in our relationship… and I think you calling me your wife actually meant something," she stated.

"So, what, I'm not completely for commitment since Claire, but I would do anything to make that exception for you."

"Mac, I'm happy with how this relationship is going, but I don't know if I want it change now or in the future…"

"Stell, let me stop it right there. I love you and of course you know that. I wouldn't do anything to make you unhappy. After our conversation this morning, it must have got me thinking and it just slipped out… but what if there was something more and we aren't ready for that commitment quite yet?"

"I don't really know Mac, I want more with you, but I just don't know if it's the right time yet."

"I understand completely Stella, but once the right time comes I know we'll both know it, okay."

Stella nods, "Mac, I love you," she smiles. "I'll see you later, okay."

"Okay Stella," he nods and Stella left. Once she saw Lindsay she ran up to her.

"Stell, how did it go?"

"It actually went well."

"Come on Stella, give me some details."

"Okay Linds," she laughed and they went to the nearest bench. She told her the whole story and Lindsay couldn't help but smile.

"OMG! You guys are so perfect for each other, it is amazing how you two connect… your kids will be the cutest looking things ever, well besides my kid."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself there Linds," both girls looked at each other and started laughing. They stop when Mac came over.

"What's so funny going on over here?"

"Nothing Mac," she said as he sat down next to her. He put his hand in her lap.

"Awww," Lindsay squealed very loudly. They both look at her and give her a 'can you please leave us alone for a little while' look. "Okay, okay I'm going you two love birds," she got up and walked away while keep on looking back.

"Lindsay is so weird," Mac stated and Stella laughed.

"I told her the story Mac, if that's okay with you."

"It's okay, as long as I don't hear her telling people any of our private life."

"Mac, you worry too much," and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's just how I am Stell, I can't help it if I worry too much."

"I guess not, that is one of your best qualities especially when you get worried about me."

"I'm glad you feel that way, hun."

Stella picked her head up and Mac turned to her, "We should go out tonight, just you and me… at your place."

"That would be nice, I love being alone with you."

"So do I Mac, too bad we can't do much with your injured arm."

"Yeah, that does suck, we just have to deal with it okay babe…"

"Okay Mac, as long as we're together I don't mind if your arms broken. Plus you look mighty cute with your arm in a sling."

Mac blushed, "Why thank you Stell," he said getting up.

"Mac, where in the world do you think your going?"

"To get some coffee… you want a cup."

"Um… sure, but hurry back okay?"

Mac smiled and walked slowly away. Moments later Lindsay came back.

"I saw you guys… sitting together, I couldn't help but watch… you two are the finest couple in New York, I can't but just help being amazed."

"I'm glad you feel that way Linds, just don't tell anybody about our conversation, okay?"

"I promise I won't tell anybody… by the way, how long have you've been together?"

"It will be a month in two weeks."

"I'm so proud of you guys being able to make this relationship work."

"Yeah and it feels nice… I should go check if Mac's all right, he's been gone for quite a while."

"Okay Stella, you just go take care of your boyfriend."

Stella smiles and heads to the coffee room, seeing Mac having trouble. "Mac, I should have gone with you."

"It's okay Stella, I'm a strong person."

"Not with your arm like that Mac," she laughs and takes her cup of coffee. She kissed him on the cheek, and heard a whistling sound from Danny, Adam and Flack. They both turn and gave them a 'get back to work' look.

"Sorry," they all said together and left quickly.

"They are all acting so foolish," Mac grunted.

"Don't worry about it Mac…"

A few hours later Stella and Mac's shift ended. They headed to Mac's place… they decided that they would walk… it wasn't that far anyway. Mac opens up his apartment door and the two sit on the couch.

"That was exhausting… I should take a rest."

"Don't count on it Stell," he smiled and kissed her very passionately.

"Okay, that feels better anyway," she said and they continued kissing. He started kissing her neck with sent chills down her spine.

"Stella, I should really go take a shower before dinner."

"Not with that arm… we are taking a bath."

"WE?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, I said we…" she gave him a look, and Mac gave in.

Stella goes in the bathroom and starts to fill in the tub with warm water and bubbles. Mac came in to see how it was going. He took her arm turned her around and kissed her.

"So, you going to help me undress or not?" Mac asked.

"Of course," she smiled while blushing. She helped him get undressed and she got undressed herself. She let Mac get in the bathtub first and Stella went in after he was situated. She sat one way, and he sat the other, so they could look at each other while in the bath.

"This is so relaxing Stella, we should do this more… Stella don't rub your leg against mine, please it feels uncomfortable."

"Okay then," she frowned and turned around to sit beside him in the tub. "Is that better?"

"Very," he smiled, as Stella laid her head on his shoulder and Mac stroked her hair… and kissed her on the cheek. "By the way, you are so sexy."

"Same for you Detective Taylor," she said flirtatiously, which made him turn a bright red. And they enjoy the rest of their bath.


	23. Night of All Nights

I'm not fluent in Greek I just felt like adding Stella talking in Greek (to some parts of the story), Microsoft Word is translating it, because I don't know nothing in Greek… now after mi history lesson let's get back to the story.

* * *

The finished taking their bath, and while Mac was ordering food, Stella was getting dressed. She watched Mac walk back and forth on the phone with nothing but a towel on, as she wrapped up in his robe.

_He looks so good only in a towel._

Mac hangs up, "Food should be coming in about twenty-five minutes."

"What are we having?"

"You just have to wait Stella."

"Fine, I just don't see why…" she stops as his lips come to hers. They fall gently on the couch, Mac on top.

"Stella, I can't do this, all because of my stupid arm…"

"It's okay Mac, I can wait six weeks," she smiles. _Or at least I'll try._

"No, it's not okay, I can't do anything ever since I got shot in my arm."

Stella and Mac sat up, "Mac, I don't care, about your arm, you loving me is good enough for now."

"Fine," Mac gave in. After twenty minutes of silence the delivery guy came knocking on the door. "I'll get it babe," Mac slowly got up and answered the door.

"Oh my, did I come at a bad time?" she said looking up and down at Mac, while still smiling.

"Wait, you aren't a delivery guy."

Stella sees the chick at the door and goes over, "Are you hitting on my fiancé?"

"Your fiancé, oh I'm sorry, well here's your food," she shoved the food into her hands, Stella nods and puts the food on Mac's coffee table. She goes to get money… "That's your future wife… a good looking man like you should have a better looking girl."

"I love her, and she's all I ever needed in my life."

Stella comes back and hands her the money, "Good day," Stella grunted and the girl left. "Why are good looking girls always attracted to you?"

"None of them aren't near as pretty as you," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Mac, I feel better now," she smiled and kissed him back. She takes Mac's hand and they sit on the couch. "Thanks for getting Chinese, I never had that in a few months."

"Stella, I have some wine in the fridge…"

Stella gets up and goes into his kitchen, she comes back with two glasses in no more than five seconds.

"That was fast, you know my house pretty well."

She smiled and poured the wine in the glasses, "This date is so enjoyable Mac, we should do this more often."

"We really should," he smiles and clinks glasses with her, and they eat their food. Stella digs to the bottom of the bag and takes out two fortune cookies, she hands one to him. "What does yours say?" Stella shrugs and opens it.

"'Life is better to be shared with the one you love'," she smiled. "That is so true, now read yours."

"'You don't know what will happen if you don't take the plunge,' isn't that interesting."

"That's why it's called the fortune cookie."

"But it isn't it weird, it's like today is based on fate, I called you my wife, I got this fortune cookie and you told the delivery girl that I was your fiancé."

"I don't think it was fate, just some kind of weird coincidence."

"It probably was…"

"Κοιμηθείτε σε τον," Stella said in Greek.

"What?"

"Let's sleep on it, what you don't like me speaking Greek?"

"You should do it more often, but at least teach me these things because I don't know much."

"It's a deal Mac, I'll teach you Greek, as long as you stop whining about how stupid your arm is."

"It's a deal," he said getting up taking the trash to the kitchen.

Stella watched him, "Mac, do you have clothes that I can sleep in?"

"Yeah, the same thing you wore last time you were here."

"Okay, well I'm going to change," she got up from the couch.

After Mac is done cleaning he sits on the couch waiting for her to come out. While he is waiting he got a phone call, "Taylor?"

"Mac, it's me Flack."

"Is something wrong?" he asked as Stella came out of his bedroom, and sat down next to him.

"Yes… Jess just got shot, and we're at the hospital… I don't think she's going to make it."

"Your not serious, are you?"

"I'm completely serious, everyone else is here except you and Stella. Mac, I don't want to lose her."

"I know you don't, but me and Stella are coming right away."

"Okay, and take your time," he said and hung up.

"Stella, Angell got shot."

"Are you serious?"

Mac nods, "They don't think she's going to make it," Mac got up from the couch and changed. They were in a rush so Stella didn't get a chance to change into normal clothes. They make it to the hospital in five minutes, and see everyone from their team leaning against the wall, and some sitting down.

"How's Don holding up?" Stella asked concerned.

"Not good, they let him go in the room alone," Lindsay explained with her eyes filled with tears. Stella and Mac sat on the unoccupied bench. Mac had a frown on his face, and tears slowly formed in Stella's eyes. Mac rocked her back and forth, as Flack slowly emerged from the room. His eyes were red.

"She… didn't… make… it," Flack cried. They all got up and hugged him. "I want to be… alone for…a while," they all nod quietly and go into another part of the hallway.

"This really sucks," Lindsay and Stella cried. Danny hugged Lindsay and Mac went over and hugged Stella. Adam, Sid, and Hawkes sat down on the bench.

"All you guys should go home, me and Stella will stay here with him for a while."

They all nod and leave quietly. Stella and Mac go sit on the bench. Stella lays down and has her head on Mac's lap, and he is stroking her hair.

"I can't believe that she's actually gone."

"Neither can I, but she's going to a better place."

"Yeah your right," she smiles slightly, but she wouldn't be happy for the rest of the night. Flack comes over to them.

"You guys can go now, I can handle myself."

"Are you sure?" Mac asked concerned and Flack nodded. Mac and Stella get up and give him one last hug and left…

* * *

know its sad that Angell is gone, but it was going to happen sometime or another... sorry if you needed tissues, i was even crying writing this please review good or bad


	24. Chapter 24

Even though Stella was close to Mac she couldn't sleep. Mac had a long day so he pretty much instantly fell asleep. Tears still fell down Stella's cheek, she thought that since Mac was with her she would be happier, but it wasn't working out so well.

The morning finally came for Stella, but Mac was still sleeping. She got up and made them breakfast. Mac smelled the smell of bacon and got up and went to his kitchen.

"Καλημέρα Στέλλα."

Stella turns around, "Morning to you too, there's nothing good about it though," she frowned.

"Stella, everything will be okay," he said hugging her.

"No it won't Mac, we lost a good worker and friend."

"Η δύναμη είναι πώς θα περάσουμε αυτό," *strength is how we'll get through this*

"I guess, I didn't know you could say that in Greek?"

"There's a lot you don't know," he smiles.

Mac sits down and waits for his breakfast. Stella put a plate of bacon, eggs, sausage in front of him.

"Thanks Stella."

"Κανένα πρόβλημα," *No problem*

Mac didn't know what she said but it made him smile. He finishes eating his breakfast, while Stella was putting on her pants from yesterday and put on a New York Yankees jersey along with her jacket.

"Come on Mac we need to get to work in twenty minutes."

"Okay, okay," Mac said going in his bedroom to change, and Stella cleaned up. Mac got done changing in five minutes and they left for the lab.

Once they got there they ran into Flack.

"Hey Don, how you holding up?" Stella asked upset.

"Not good Stella, I never fell asleep…"

"I know how you feel," Mac jumped into the conversation. "Remember how I was after Claire had died."

"Yeah, but now you have Stella, and I'm left alone forever."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, okay Don?"

"Okay Stella," he smiles and walks off.

"Okay, how did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything, let's go get some coffee," she grabs his hand and they go to the coffee room. Danny was there with Adam.

"What's up with you two?" Danny asked and Adam turned around.

"Nothing," Mac said frustrated.

"Okay last night Stella came with boxers and a shirt, and now she wearing your Yankees t-shirt."

"Are you trying to hide the fact that your pregnant?" Adam asked in shock.

"No, how could you ever get such a thing?"

"Lindsay was a little excited yesterday after seeing you two."

Mac looks at Stella, "That was for a completely different reason."

"Oh, well then never mind," Adam said and Danny shrugged.

"We should get back to work," Danny said nervously, and took Adam with him.

"What was that all about?"

"Just Danny and Adam being their selves…" she laughed…

Two weeks later, after they had the funeral the week before, it was Stella and Mac's one month anniversary.

Mac insisted that they take the day off, but Stella wanted to see everybody. They head to work, holding hands and they see Lindsay. Lindsay sees them and walks over.

"Happy one month you guys," Lindsay smiled and hugged Stella.

"Thanks, where is everybody else?"

"Busy I guess," she said a little distracted.

"Lindsay, are you sure everything's fine?"

"Positive," she said looking at her feet.

"Well me and Mac should be getting to our office."

"No, you can't it's being disinfected… it will take a while to…"

"Linds, we can tell you're lying," Mac said feeling awkward calling her Linds.

"Okay I am, but don't go in that direction… just yet," she smiles as her cell starts vibrating. She takes it out of her pocket. "You're done… okay I'm coming with them right now," she hung up. She grabs Stella's arm, "Well let's go," Mac follows them.

"Close your eyes guys," Lindsay smiles. They didn't argue and closed their eyes and then they approached the office. "Now you guys can open them?"

They both looked at the same time.

"Happy one month," they all congratulated.

"Thanks," they said and gave everybody a hug.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Mac smiled.

"But we wanted to," Danny stated. "It was actually all Lindsay's idea."

They both turn to Lindsay and smile. "I invited Michelle and McDonald, but they didn't feel like coming, plus they both have off."

"That's okay, you guys are closer to us anyway," Stella stated.

"You guys didn't have to get us a cake," Mac smiled, "But I do love chocolate cake," he grabbed him and Stella a piece.

"I would like to make a speech," Lindsay spoke up. "The love that these guys share is so amazingly awesome. Just being part of their life makes me extremely happy. Stella is more than my boss, she is practically my greatest friend, so here's to Mac and Stella."

"Here, here," they all exclaimed. They all go around and have their own little speech, Flack was last.

"You guys have a wonderful relationship going, and it's upsetting because I can't share this moment with the women I love. Seeing you guys together makes me feel like me and Jess could have had more," he said with his eyes filling with tears.

Stella goes over to him and hugs him, "It'll be okay Flack, maybe you should take the day off," she said with her eyes filling with tears.

"I'll be back," Flack stated and went off to the bathroom.

"That sucks for Flack, Mac you should really talk to him… you've had a hard time in this category before."

"Maybe a little later," he frowns while eating the last of the cake.

A little while later everyone started cleaning up…

Flack comes back after everyone leaves. Stella kisses Mac, and then leaves so Mac and Flack can have a man to man talk.

"Flack, I know exactly how you feel about losing Jess, I never understood how it was to lose someone you love dearly… that was until I lost Claire."

"Was it easy?"

"It's never easy Don, trust me, but you can't lock yourself away forever. You may not want to be in relationships, but that's okay. But I knew that Claire would want me to be happy."

"Oh, Mac… thanks for the talk."

"No problem," he smiles and gave Flack a hug. Flack smiles and left the office… and Mac sits down at his desk. Seconds later Stella comes in.

"So, how did it go?"

"It was easier than I thought it would be, but it was sad, too."

Stella goes over and hugs him, "Everything will be fine, trust me."

"Don't worry I do."


	25. Chapter 25

Haven't updated in a little while school has been hectic, I have a few more days of school until I'm out for the summer… now here's the next chapter, about four hours since the party…

"So Mac, what are our plans for the night?"

"I don't know, all I can think about is about disappointed Flack is."

"I have a good idea," she mentioned while taking out her cell phone. It rang a few times and then Don answered. "Flack it's Stella, since me and Mac have nothing important planned I was wondering if you wanted to come and get a couple of drinks with us."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"No, you wouldn't, please come."

"If you insist, I'll meet you guys at the end of my shift."

"Okay, see you then," she said and hung up.

"Stella, I don't mind Don coming, but it's our month anniversary."

"But Flack needs us, I promise we'll have the whole day tomorrow by ourselves."

"You mean like taking a day off?" he asked excitedly. Stella nods. "Okay, that sounds like a pretty good plan," he kissed Stella.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure," Mac smiles and he watches her walk out of the office.

Moments later Danny comes in.

"Why wasn't I invited to this getting drinks tonight?"

"It wasn't my idea Stella thought that we should cheer Flack up."

"Well, I would like to be cheered up too."

"Fine, I guess you could go, but just don't tell Stella, just yet."

"Okay Mac," he smiled and left.

**I hope Stella won't get too upset about this.**

Meanwhile in the coffee room Stella was talking to Adam, when Lindsay came into the room.

"So, I can go, right?"

"Yes Adam, but just don't tell Mac. I don't want him to be angry at me for the rest of the day."

"Okay Stell," he kissed her cheek in a brotherly way and left.

"What is Adam going to?"

"The bar tonight with me, Mac and Flack."

"You couldn't invite me?"

"I don't know Lindsay with Adam going it's kind of pushing it, we are just trying to cheer Don up."

"Oh, I understand," Lindsay frowns. "But I don't know how Danny could come too."

"Wait, Danny's coming?"

"Yeah, I thought you asked him to come."

"It was probably Don who told him," Stella guessed.

_Mac better not be upset with me inviting Adam, I already messed up today by inviting Don for us to keep company… on our month anniversary mind you… tonight's going to be a long night._

The next couple of hours were pretty much filled with doing nothing, Flack called around eight.

"I'm outside of the lab waiting for you guys."

"Okay Don, me and Mac will be out shortly," she said and hung up her phone. "Well, let's go, Don is waiting."

Mac nods and they take their coats and go to the front of the lab.

"Let's hit it," Don said excitedly.

"Let's wait for a second or two," Stella and Mac suggested at the same time, and then gave each other weird looks. Soon Adam, and Danny come outside.

"We're ready," they smiled together.

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

"Stella invited me Mac, but I thought it was only you three and me, where did Danny come into this?"

"Well, I invited him, he is great friends with Don anyway."

"So, can we go yet?"

"Hold on Don, Lindsay's coming."

"Okay, so let me get this straight, I invited Danny and Stella invited Adam, and Lindsay?"

"Yeah Mac," Stella complained. "I only invited Lindsay because I heard that Danny was coming."

At the mention of Lindsay's name she walks out of the building.

"We can go now," she smiled.

"Aren't Hawkes and Sid coming?" Mac grunted while looking at Stella.

"Oh, they didn't want to come Mac…" Lindsay said.

"I guess we can go now," Flack smiles, so they all walk to the pub a block away. Mac and Stella sat down, Stella was at one end and Mac was at the other. Lindsay and Adam sat next to Stella and Don and Danny sat next to Mac.

"Well, isn't this exciting?" Lindsay asked.

"Let's just order some beers," Mac stated upset and took the order. The bartender grabbed some bottles from the shelf.

"So here we have two girls and four guys. Who's with who, if I can ask?" he asked more directed to Stella and Lindsay, but mainly Stella.

"I'm with Mr. Grumpy all the way on the right."

"And mine is sitting next to Mr. Grumpy," Lindsay laughed.

"Oh, well isn't that a shame," he told Stella.

"Don't worry he's usually like this," she stated quietly so Mac wouldn't hear, but he did anyway, and tuned in conversation with Danny and Flack.

"So, are you guys married or what?"

"No, just our one month anniversary."

"Oh, you guys make a cute couple by the way, but he doesn't look that into you." Mac snarled at the bartender and at Stella.

"Barkeep, us three want more beer."

He stops talking to Stella and serves the three guys.

"I think he likes you Stell," both Adam and Lindsay whispered.

Stella smiled, but didn't know which of more, how cute the bartender looked or how jealous Mac was getting.

_Him being jealous is way better nobody can compare to how Mac looks._

"Hey boys, you want go shoot some pool?" Lindsay asked Flack and Danny.

"Um… sure" the guys shrugged and got up.

"I'm coming with you guys," Mac said jumping off of the barstool.

**Anything to get my mind off this bartender jerk, are all bartenders this way? Who cares, I'm going to play pool, I need to have a little fun tonight. But with one arm it isn't going to be easy, but I can manage because I'm Mac Taylor.**

"Adam, Stella, you guys coming."

"We rather not, especially with you playing Linds," Stella smiled.

"Suit yourself,' she shrugs and goes to the pool table with the guys waiting on her.

"Stella, are you going to be all right?"

"What Adam? Oh I'm fine just had a long day."

They turn around to watch them play pool, Mac sat out because nobody wanted to help him with his stick. About thirty minutes later they are all almost drunk, except Lindsay.

"You guys I would love to stay, but our babysitter is probably tired. See you later Danny," she kissed him, and left the bar.

"I guess it's guys night out," Mac stated drunk.

"Except that Stella is here."

"Oh right thanks for reminding me Adam. Hey babe, why don't you come and play?" Mac yelled across the pub.

Stella shrugs half drunk and goes over there.

"Sorry about earlier," Stella started.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I was just jealous I guess."

"Well, I guess we are even…" she kissed him.

"Woah, you two… get a room," Adam and Danny smirked. They release their grasp. Stella blushed and was still holding onto Mac.

"It's not my fault you guys don't have something like this," she smirked and went back to kissing Mac. Flack came back from the bathroom.

"Wow, them two are getting at it," Flack frowned, "Let's go back to playing pool."

Moments later Stella started moaning.

"OKAY, bad idea," Danny hollered. "We should really go."

"I'm right behind you," Flack took Danny by the arm and they left the bar. They stopped once they left.

"Adam, what are you still doing here?"

"I was just fixing to go," he blushed.

"Don't go, Stella and me need some company," he said jumping onto the pool table to sit down, and Stella sat with him, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know," Mac smiled, and unwarily started kissing Stella. She fell back against the table top and they started to do it (the best they could).

"I'm really going now," Adam frowned, turned and left.

* * * *

The next morning, Stella woke up with a major headache, Mac was at her side on his couch, covered in a blanket.

"Good morning sunshine," Stella greeted Mac.

"What happened last night?"

"I don't know, but I think we slept together."

"The last thing I remembered was me being jealous of you with the bartender. It reminded me back in Greece with Marshal."

"I'm sorry you felt that way… why do we always have the good sex when we're drunk?"

"It's just our luck I guess, but what I'm wondering is how we did it with my arm in a sling."

"People can do a lot of things when they're drunk."

"Yeah, you're right," Mac sighs and looks at his watch, and he sat up quickly. "Stella, OMG Stella, we're so going to be late to work… we have to get ready, and quick."

Stella grabbed his arm, "Mac, we aren't going to be late, so calm down, and if I remember correctly it's our day off."

"Yeah, I forgot," they both sat up and Mac put his head on her shoulders for a change.

"You feel comfortable? Well don't be for long, I'm moving in today."

"Wait, you are?"

Yep, but I don't think you'll be much help with your arm…"

Mac cut her off, "Nothing is that impossible for Mac Taylor," he smirks. "Well we should get dressed… I can't believe that we are finally going to live together."

"Neither can I Mac, neither can I."

Well that's it for this chapter, next chap they move her stuff… review and I'll probably type quicker, but I doubt it because the last month of school is usually filled with work, and projects…


	26. The Move In

Stella made some coffee as Mac got dressed. She smiled because she thinking about Mac being naked while changing his clothes. Mac got used to dressing himself.

**Me and Stella should go to the hospital to see if I can take off this cast, the sling doesn't bother me at all.**

After Mac gets dressed he goes out a grabs a cup of coffee from the counter. He softly kisses Stella's cheek, which warmed her up a little.

"Honey thanks for this delicious coffee."

"No problem Mac, you deserve every drop of it."

"Well, I hope that was a compliment," he joked. "Stell, we should go to the hospital after we move you in, I doubt I need this cast anymore."

"Okay, but if the doctor says keep it on that's what you're going to do."

"Yes ma'am," he smirked.

As they finish their coffee they call up Flack since he has aminivan, they meet him in the front of the lab.

"Thanks for helping us Don."

"No problem Stella, you two have an enjoyable night," he smiled making them blush.

"Um yeah… sorry about that, but we were drunk."

"No… I completely understand, there is nothing like two drunk lovers."

They stop they small talk and jump in the van. It took almost thirty minutes to get to her place. They spent about three hours until they moved everything down to the van.

"You guys ready to go now?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, I think I got everything that's important, and I gave the landlord the key. I'm never going to see this place or possibly this side of the city ever again," she said as she shed a tear. Mac took her in his arms.

"It'll be all right Stell, you'll be living with me. I will do everything to make you feel at home."

Stella nods and they drive back to his apartment.

"Don, we'll hire some movers, so you don't have to do anything," Mac suggested.

"No, I'll help."

"If you insist."

They spent quite a while until they got everything into his apartment. It was about sundown once they finished. Don left after they gave him some tea.

"Well, what an exciting day to be alone, all we did was move everything over here," Stella frowned and sat on the couch. Mac looks upset and holds Stella.

"If it's too early for us to be living together…"

"Mac, don't say it, I love it here with you, and it's closer to the lab," she threw on a fake smile.

"I can tell your upset, everything will be fine, I swear to you," he kissed her.

"I believe you, now we should head to the hospital."

Mac nods and they head to the hospital in about ten minutes. They get called into a room, and the doctor takes them in.

"So, how are you two doing?"

"Fine," they answered together.

"Well, I'm going to take an x-ray."

Mac nods and sits on the bed. Stella sits next to him and puts her arm around his waist. He takes the x-ray…

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, it looks like you're ready to take of the cast, but we'll have to wait until tomorrow, and you'll still have to wear the sling for eight days."

Stella and Mac nod, "Well, we'll be seeing you," Mac smiles and they leave the hospital to head home.

"I'll be so glad when I get rid of this stupid cast, they sling doesn't bother me."

"It doesn't bother me either," Stella smiles.

"We should be getting to bed," Mac suggested slightly.

"Sure, let me just go change," she went in Mac's bedroom and changed into her purple silk pajamas. Once she came out Mac smiled.

"You look beautiful Stella."

"Thanks, and you look pretty good yourself," she smiles and grabs Mac by the arm. "Let's go to bed."

Stella and Mac get comfortable, and she laid her head on his chest, and they slowly drifted to sleep, awaiting for the morning.

Meanwhile back at the lab, McDonald was talking to Adam.

"Hey Adam, want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Maybe Stella, wouldn't mind joining us."

"I don't know she likes to conceal herself with Mac these days."

"I guess," he frowned. "Well, I should be heading home, see you tomorrow."

Adam nods as McDonald leaves. Danny comes up to him.

"McDonald is extremely weird, his crush on Stella is so noticeable."

"What crush on Stella?"

"Oh naïve Adam, can't you tell?"

"No, not really."

"Okay Adam, see you tomorrow, all right?"

Danny smile and leaves, and then Adam heads home.

As the morning arrived McDonald was getting ready for work and decided to text Stella:

Hey boss, hope you had a good day off, and slept well. I'll be seeing you in what an hour??

Mac who was sleeping woke up when Stella's phone was vibrating. He slowly gets up and tries to get it, but it stopped. He saw it was from McDonald and looked at it. His smile turned into a snarl.

**You don't know how much I hate that man.**

He saw Stella stretch and she opened her eyes, he quickly threw down her cell phone.

"Hey Mac, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he smiled.

"Seriously, who called?" she asked reaching for her phone, she gets it before he could take it away. A small smile was planted on her face.

"Well, let's get to work," Mac stated and took Stella's phone and put it in his pockets.

They got to the lab in thirty minutes. McDonald waved to her as they came out of the cab. Mac frowned and went inside, trying to take Stella with him, but she wouldn't budge.

"Mac, I'll be in… in a few minutes," she said and kissed his cheek. He grunts and goes inside.

"So boss, how was your day off?"

"It was good McDonald, have anything new for me today?"

"Nope, not really, just making sure you are all right."

"Isn't that sweet of you," she threw on a fake smile, and heads to her office.

Mac was sitting there looking upset… "Stella, we need to talk… it's about McDonald."

"Sure, what is it?" she looked worried…

See I left you with a cliffie, too bad you don't know what I'm going to do. I will update new chapter depending on the amount and goodness of reviews. Until next time ; P


	27. Chapter 27

Now here's the next chapter of what's going to happen about McDonald, please enjoy…

"Well, I was just looking at his files, and saw that he was committed of a raping that happened in his home town a week before he came here."

"What… wait are you serious?"

"Yeah, I have it right here," he smiles and hands her a paper. He saw her jaw drop.

"This is for real, and we have him in our lab," Stella gets up and goes to find McDonald. "What's up with this?"

He snatched the paper from her grasp, "Oh yeah, about that…"

"I don't want to hear it, get out of this lab."

"But…"

"OUT!" He frowns and walked out of the lab. Adam comes up to her.

"What was that about?" Stella shows him the paper, and Adam goes into complete shock. He hands her the paper back, and runs up to McDonald.

"You were committed of a raping… of a guy!"

"Yes, but I have changed… I'm not gay if that's what your thinking. I was on some drugs when I did that."

"Yeah, like I believe you… I thought we had something great going… and you tried taking Stella away from Mac."

"How did Stella get into this? And yes once I first laid eyes on her… I felt like there was something, and hoping I could get Mac out of the picture."

"Well, that's just too bad because they share something great together, and nobody can tear them apart."

"I've been trying for the longest time to get rid of him, but she was always there to save him."

"Just leave, I never want to see you again."

"Fine," he stomped off, and Adam goes back inside.

He sees Stella sitting on the bench and sits next to her.

"I'm sorry about McDonald, and I doubt he's ever coming back," he smiled, but saw a look of upset in her eyes. He put an arm around her. "Maybe you should talk to Mac?" Adam suggested, Stella looked up at him.

"I wish I could, but I can't face Mac at a time like this."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm just not going to tell him, okay," she got up half yelling and walked away. Adam frowns and heads to Mac's office.

"Mac, something is bothering Stella, I think you should go talk to her."

"Who are you to tell me what to do, especially in my relationship?"

"I'm sorry Mac, but she seems upset."

"Adam, can I be alone for a while, why don't you talk to her?"

"I already tried that, but if you won't then I will," Adam frowned and went to search for Stella.

Stella was in the coffee room, talking to Lindsay.

"Hey Stell, why do you look so upset?"

"It's about McDonald, I trusted him, but I found out that he was committed of raping a man."

"Wait, a man?"

"Yeah, I can't believe I liked him, now I feel so ashamed, before I considered dumping Mac for him," she said as tears fell down her cheek. Lindsay hugged her.

"We all make mistakes, but you should probably tell Mac about it."

"I should, but I don't want him to get all upset."

"Come on, it will eat you alive if you don't tell him."

"Yeah, your right, you coming with me?"

"Um… sure," Stella grabs her arm and head to Mac's office.

"Mac, we need to talk… about McDonald."

Mac looks up, "Have you've been crying?"

"Yes, but this is something I need to tell you. After I found out what he did I felt ashamed, because… a few times I considered dumping you to… go out with him."

"For how long?"

"I don't remember, but I thought I would just tell you, because it is now killing me inside, before I didn't think it was a big idea, until I found out of his raping charges. So if you want to break up with me… I guess I could understand."

"I'm a little upset, but I would never break up with you for that… I thought you would know that by now," he glared at her and then at Lindsay. "You can probably go now Lindsay."

"Yes sir…" she turns to Stella. "I told you there wouldn't be a problem," she smiled and left.

"I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you?"

"You don't have to make up by doing anything. Just you being in this room brightens my day. Actually I was a little jealous of you and McDonald, and you love me enough not to dump me for him, and don't you forget it, okay?"

Stella nods, and goes to sit on Mac's lap. She touches his cheek, and leans in for a kiss, but Mac stops her.

"We really should go to the hospital, so I can get this stupid cast off."

"You should go alone, because they need all the help they can get here."

"Okay, I promise I won't be long," they get up and Mac goes to get his jacket. Stella walks him outside and waits with him until he got a cab. Stella kissed him and then Mac left. Stella heads inside and ran into Adam.

"Hey, you guys deal with everything?"

"Yep, thanks to Lindsay, well and you."

"Glad I could help, so why didn't you go with Mac?"

"We have a lot to do," she smiles and takes out her phone. "Michelle, you should come to work today… I fired McDonald today, so we need more help than usual. Okay, I'll see you in a few," she hung up her phone.

"We never need that much help, and what's the matter that we need more people at the lab?"

"Nothing Adam…" she smiles and they head back inside.

Meanwhile Mac got in his hospital room and was waiting for the doctor. Seconds later he came in.

"Good to see you again Mr. Taylor, where's the missus?"

"At work, and we aren't married."

"Well, you two should be," he grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind, doc," Mac smiled. "So, we getting this cast off or not?"

"Oh yeah…" he smiles and gets to work.

At the lab Michelle just showed up, and met Stella in her office.

"Where's Detective Taylor?" she asked.

"Um… he's out right now, he should be coming back soon. Anyways, I wanted you to come here so you could organize that file cabinet."

"Oh, don't I feel important," she stated sarcastically. "So, you still seeing Detective Taylor?"

"Yes, why would you care about my personal life?"

"He's hot and looks so strong and tough."

"Well he is, and mine, so off limits, I don't want to fire you for harassing my boss."

"Okay, I completely understand, I wouldn't do anything if I would get fired. He is all yours, but I can't get in trouble for thinking… can I?"

"I guess not, just don't show any sign that your thinking about him, okay?"

"Yes boss… you two look cute together anyways. You should be lucky to have him."

"Yep, I sure am… I think we're going to get along just fine."

"I know it," she smiles and starts organizing the files. Stella left to go search for Adam.

"Hey Adam, I want you to meet Michelle, you never met her before did you?"

"Nope, but I would be honored to meet her."

_I bet you will!_ She takes his arm and leads him to her office.

"Michelle, I want you to meet someone."

Michelle turns around and Adam jaw drops. Michelle smiles and gets up.

"Nice to meet you…" she reaches out her hand.

"Adam Ross," he introduced nervously and slowly shook her hand.

"This is Michelle, and your new partner."

"Oh partner, I thought you wanted her to replace me."

"I wouldn't do that, and you should help her organize these files… you can get to know each other," Stella smiles and left.

"So, your Michelle, I swore she was trying to get me replaced," he blushed.

"Well, are you going to help me organize the files or not?" she asked playfully.

"Oh… um sure, I mean I would love too."

"I bet you do," she says and they started organizing the files.

Stella goes to eat some lunch, she sat with Danny, Lindsay, Flack and Hawkes.

"Hey Stell, how's everything going with you and Mac?" Hawkes asked.

"Oh, we're doing well."

"How was the first night living with Mac?" Flack asked.

"It went really well…"

After their conversation Mac came over. Stella turned around once he said hey.

"You finally got your cast off!" she got up and hugged him, they all awed.

"Very mature you guys," Mac smiled and kissed Stella, when she was unaware.

"So, how does your arm feel?"

"Free, and able to breathe… as for the sling, he said I didn't have to wear it if my arm felt fine, but I'm just wearing it because I know you think I look hot in a sling."

"Well, it's true… so what's the plan for tonight?"

"A small dinner, and some other stuff," he smiled.

"I like the sound of that," she kissed him again, and felt everybody looking at them. She turns to them, "You guys can feel free to stop looking at us like that and close your mouths."

They all did what she said and blushed, and all got up from the table and left. Stella pulls apart from Mac, and they sit on the bench. Stella rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

"I love you Mac."

"I love you too babe," he kissed her cheek, and put his head on her shoulder.

They pretty much sit there for the rest of the day. Until Adam came up to them.

"Wow, Michelle is a wonderful woman. I asked her out for dinner and she actually accepted… I owe it all to you Stell."

"Your welcome Adam, but don't get too obsessed."

"Wait, Michelle is here?"

"Yeah, and don't worry I fixed her crush on you."

"She had a crush on Mac?"

"Yes, but I told him he was off limits and she told me that she wouldn't do anything to split us up… unlike McDonald."

"Oh, well I'm glad you got that settled, because now she has me," Adam smiled and left.

"Why do I have a feeling he's going to do something he'll regret later?"

"I don't know, he's like a son to me."

"Same here, too bad we can't have any of our own."

"Keep positive Mac, all in good time. I promise you…"

"Okay Stella, you ready to go home?"

"Sure Mac, I love living with you," she kissed him gently on the lips, and holding hands they got a cab and went up to their apartment, not once letting go. They collapsed on the couch, Stella rubbing his chest.

"I love you this close to me Stella, it feels so right."

"Yeah, I know," she blushed and continued kissing Mac. They did it on the couch before they both got hungry.

"So, what's for dinner?" Stella asked, and sat up.

"I'm going to cook, and it's a surprise," he kissed her cheek and went into the kitchen.

"I didn't know that you can cook."

"You would be surprised in what else I could do."

"I bet I would," she smiled and went in the bedroom to change. She waited in there until Mac told her dinner was ready, which was not for another hour…

What will Mac cook for Stella? Will it be good or a disaster, find out in the next chapter, coming to a computer near you.


	28. Chapter 28

Mac set the table and called Stella out.

"It smells so good, what is it?"

"Spaghetti, meatballs, and garlic bread," he pulls out a chair and she sits down. "Enjoy," he says and grabs himself a plate. He sits next to her, he watched Stella eat some spaghetti.

"Mac, this stuff's delicious," she smiled with a mouthful of noodles.

"Don't eat it too fast," he smiled and started to eat.

"Mac, I was thinking that maybe we should get a new place."

"Why, I love it here."

"What if we have kids, where are they going to go?"

"They, I doubt we'll even have one," he said, and Stella frowned.

"It was just a thought, how about if we get a fish or something?"

"Stella, I'm not the type of guy who has pets, okay?"

"Come, fish don't make any noise, and they're easy to clean up after. Or maybe we could get a cute little dog."

"No, is no… please can we stop talking about this? Our dinner was supposed to be romantic, not fussed to decide if we're getting a pet or not."

"Okay sorry I brang it up," she grunted and finished eating the dinner. She leaves her plate on the table and lays down on the couch. Mac cleans up and goes to take a shower, to relief himself of his anger.

**Maybe having a pet wouldn't be so bad… I don't want to give in so quickly though. I've always wanted a dog before, but then we would have to get a bigger apartment, and I like this one… well she did like hers, but she moved in with me… but I've been in this place longer than Stella has in hers. I'll think about it later, with everyone at the lab, they're always smart about this stuff.**

_Mac, is so stubborn, why can't he just want a pet? I wonder what he's thinking right now… probably debating rather to break up with me or not... I hope not over something stupid like getting a pet. But I should remember what he told me earlier. Oh well, I'll talk to him once he gets out of the shower._

**I hope Stella doesn't think I'm going to break up with her… after what I said earlier. It will be a shame because now we're living together… freak; what if she dumps me how would we act working and living together every day? I don't want her to move out, she needs a man in her life, and it's going to be me one way or another.**

_Mac, sure is taking a long time in the shower… uh oh, the water stopped going. I don't know what I should say to him. _

Mac slowly dries off and put on a white tank top and boxers. He slowly comes out and sits on the couch with Stella, he holds onto her hand.

"Um Stella, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Oh, so am I."

"I spent my shower thinking, and I'm not letting any other guy have you… I promise…" he kissed her.

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Um no… net yet anyways. You'll have to wait a while for that…"

"Oh, I'm glad your thinking about moving forward Mac," she smiled and hugged him gently.

"I would move forward as fast as you would like, as long as your happy with me."

"Mac, that has to be the sweetest thing that you ever said to me."

"No, this is… you are the greatest love of my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay, I guess that's the sweetest thing," she kissed him.

"Let's go to the bedroom," he grabbed her arm and they sit on the bed.

Meanwhile Adam and Michelle were on their 'date.'

"So Adam, how long have you been working at the lab?"

"Almost five years."

"Interesting… I never had a date before, so this is kind of awkward."

"Don't worry all first dates are hard."

"I like being your partner, a lot… maybe you could teach me a couple of things," she smiled.

"I guess I could," he blushed. "Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe how to kiss."

"You never kissed anyone before?"

"No, you sound surprised."

"Well, I am, and it's only our first day knowing each other…"

"Yeah, but this kiss is just practice, for future references."

"I like the sound of that," he smiled and scooted close to her. He rubbed his hand against her thigh, and she grabbed his hand to stop.

"You seem nervous, I've seen people kiss before, but I never knew how it feels."

"Okay well you lean in and kiss back," he and Michelle leaned in and Adam tilted his head. Their lips touched and Adam put his hand up into her hair, and she slowly releases.

"Was that all right?"

"Yeah it was, I even felt something… it was a good feeling…" he said and got cut off when her lips touched his and they were engaged in a long, romantic kiss.

Meanwhile a few blocks away… Stella was rubbing Mac's stomach.

"That felt very nice Mac, but now I'm quite tired."

"Yeah, we should go to bed."

"I'll be back in a second," Stella went to the bathroom… and took out a pregnancy test. She peed on the stick, it was just incase something like that happened. She put it on the counter, hidden behind her perfume so Mac wouldn't find it. She goes back in the bedroom, and gets under the covers. Mac was fast asleep, she kissed his cheek and snuggled next to him… with her head on his bare chest.

The next morning came in a rush, Stella woke up and noticed that Mac was gone, but he left a note on his pillow:

Stella, didn't want to wake you, I had to go in early. You can stay here if you want, you deserve another day off. Lots of love; your very own Mr. Taylor.

She couldn't help but smile. She slowly got out of the bed and went to use the bathroom. Once she got done she brushed her teeth… and suddenly remembered the pregnancy test.

"It's positive!" she shouted, and she rushed to get dressed. _I have to tell Lindsay_. She practically ran to the lab, and she saw Danny and Lindsay talking. She was out of breath.

"Stella, are you all right?"

"Yes, no, I'm not so sure," she frowned and took the test out of her jacket pocket.

"What is… OMG does that say positive?" Stella slowly nods and engulfed in a pair of arms.

"Don't get too excited, you can never tell with these tests."

"I guess your right… can we tell Mac?"

"No but, I think Danny should tell him."

"What, why me?"

"You can have a man to man talk… please, for me?"

"Okay Stella, but only because you insist," he walks away.

"You might get to be parents Stell."

"Yeah maybe, but he's not ready for kids yet."

"What?"

"I don't think he wants to move into a different place."

"He'll deal with it, all guys do somehow, trust me."

Meanwhile Danny sees Mac in his office, so he goes in and takes a seat.

"Mac, we need to talk about Stella…"

"Go ahead…"

Yeah another suspenseful ending how is Danny going to tell him?


	29. Too Many Talks in One Chapter

It's the next chapter, thanks for all of your recent reviews… now let's see how this Danny Mac convo is gonna go…

"Stella is a wonderful woman. She should be treated like one too."

"I give her plenty of respect."

"I know you do, but just here me out… You should take steps in your relationship, to make her know you care."

"Danny…"

"What I'm getting at is, take steps that you know might be risky, but don't be too strong, or subtle about it. Women, trust me, don't like that."

"Yeah, I know… but what is this all about?"

"Stella may be… pregnant."

"What?" he got up quickly. "You couldn't just come out and say that."

"Mac, what if she is pregnant? What would you do?"

"I would be happy, but not ready for parenthood," he said calming down.

"You understand where I'm getting at, don't you?"

"I'm going to propose to her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I love her a lot, and that's where the relationship is heading anyway."

Danny smiled, "You deserve the best man, glad you got her before someone else."

"Thanks Danny, which is why your going to be my best man."

"But what if she doesn't say yes?"

"I hope that doesn't happen, but its Stella we're talking about."

"yeah, your right, I'm sorry I doubted that."

"Don't worry about it, we should really find a ring though… and I have a good idea on how to do that."

"I wonder how the talk is going."

"Don't worry about it Stella, so when are you going to the hospital to take the tests?"

"I really don't know…"

Seconds later Danny and Mac come over to them.

"Hey Stell, I heard the announcement, about you might being… pregnant," he shivered at the last word.

"You look a little nervous," she blushed and smiled.

"Me, and Danny has to meet up with Flack for some important business. So we'll go to the hospital once we get back, okay?"

"Yeah Mac, me and Linds will be right here."

Mac smiles nervously and left with Danny, without looking back.

"Isn't it cute how nervous Mac is?" Lindsay laughed.

"He's never been nervous like this before. It's cute a strong man like him being so nervous," Stella joined the joke. "He's not the only one though," she said nervously.

"Stella, it will be fine, I promise."

Meanwhile, Mac and Danny were in the NYPD building talking to Don.

"Congratulations man, and she'll say yes, no doubt about that."

"Thanks Don for the support, we should be going."

They all agree and head for the closest jewelry store. While they are searching Adam came into the lab, holding hands with Michelle. When Stella saw she grew excited.

"I'm guessing you guys had I good night," she smiled.

"It was great Stell," Adam stated and Michelle blushed.

"He's really gentle, we are going to be great partners," she said talking to Stella. "Babe, I've got to go do something, be back later," she kisses Adam's cheek and rushes off. Leaving Adam smiling.

"Thanks Stell for making us work together, we get along greatly."

"Good to here, and I have news for you… I might be… pregnant."

"OMG, does Mac know about this?"

"Yeah, he's so nervous to find out it so sweet… so Michelle huh?"

"You should set me up with women more often."

"Adam, we need to have a serious talk…"

"Okay," he shrugs and Stella pulls him to the bench.

"I'm only telling you this because I care about you… but don't rush things so fast with Michelle, and what's up with you and this swapping women stuff?"

"It's my nature Stell, I need to find the one that's right for me… I mean Danny has Lindsay, and well you have Mac."

"Maybe you can't find the right one because you're looking too hard… I used to be that way."

"I guess, but me with one woman is hard for me."

"I bet it is, but you need to get over your fear of commitment."

"I don't have no fear…" he was cut off by Stella.

"Just think about this, you can never stay with one woman longer than a week, and that's because you don't give them a chance… so hear me out… and give Michelle a chance."

"Okay Stella, I like her more than other women I dated, she gets me and she's pretty."

"There you go Adam… your not completely drooling over her going 'She's Hot' mode that you always go in."

"Yeah, I kind of grown up in that one category."

"Adam, she is very lucky to have a guy like you."

"Thanks for the talk Stella… and if it's a boy will you name him after me?"

"I'll think about it," she laughed and patted his back. Adam smiled and left. Lindsay soon came back.

"Adam sure looks happy about something."

"Yeah, he's one great kid…"

Mac's search is coming to a close, they all picked one ring that looked good, and Mac had to decide which one to get…

"Um… I wish I had a woman's opinion…"

"Yeah, what woman knows this kind of stuff," Flack mentioned and they both turned to Danny.

"Uh… what?"

"Lindsay seems like a perfect person to decide," Mac smiled.

"Fine, I'll call her…"

"No!" they both shouted.

"She might be talking to Stella, and if you call her she'll squeal her lungs out… um, just go back to the lab and drag her over here," Mac explained to him.

"Fine, I'll be back," he grunts and left for the lab.

"I can't wait to see the look on Lindsay's face," Flack laughed at the thought.

Stella and Lindsay were in deep conversation, once Danny came over.

"Linds, we need an extra hand with the crime scene."

"Okay, but me and Stella were talking…"

"No, it's okay they must really need you, we'll talk later, I promise," Stella smiled, and Lindsay got up…while they were heading to the "crime scene" Lindsay wouldn't stop complaining.

"This better be a good thing pulling me out of an interesting conversation Messer…"

"Don't worry it is, so will you please shut up?" he asked politely.

"Sure," minutes later they arrive. "Okay, why are we here?" she asked looking from Flack to Mac back at Danny all just standing there.

"We need a women's point of view on something," Mac said as he smirked nervously. "We're trying to find a ring that would be best… for Stella," he hesitated.

Lindsay jaw drops, and they are prepared for her to squeal; which she does very loud, they all had to shield their ears. She ran up to Mac and gave him a HUGE hug…

"OH MY GOD!!!! It's about time Mac, she'll say yes I promise you…" she released her tight grasp.

"I'm glad your excited about this," he smiled. "But please don't tell her…"

"Okay, okay, this is something I wouldn't ruin for you Mac, I promise you and Stella that everything will work out fine…."

"So, which ring should I get?"

Well that's the chapter!! Hope you enjoyed and review your little hearts out. Do you think this story is really excellent… *hint hint* then vote for it.


	30. Proposal of A Lifetime

Everybody calmly goes back to the lab. Lindsay vowed to keep quiet. Stella was sitting quietly as they all come back.

"So, how'd the scene go?"

"All right, nobody was killed, we just had to clean up… and stuff," Mac lied, badly at that.

"Sure," she smiled and rolled her eyes. "Are we going to the hospital now or what?"

"Oh yeah, let's go," Mac grabbed onto Stella's arm and they walked out.

"They look so cute together, don't they?" Lindsay smiled brightly.

"Yeah, well hun, me and Flack are going to the bar, we'll see you later," Danny said and kissed her cheek.

Lindsay goes to talk to Michelle.

"Heard about you and Adam."

"Man, I didn't know news traveled this fast."

"Oh, it does trust me… so how was your first kiss?"

"How'd you find out about that?"

"I spilled it out of Adam, he can't stop talking about you. It's so cute."

"Well, I need to be going, we'll chat later… we can have a girls night out, if you'd like."

"Sure, it'll be you, me and Stella, we'll have a good time."

Meanwhile Stella is in her hospital room waiting for the doctor, Mac is sitting next to her.

"Why do you look all happy?"

"No reason Stella, I'm just thinking."

"About what?" she glared at him.

"Stuff… why, are you?"

"No, I'm just anxious to find out the outcome, even though we probably won't find out until tomorrow."

"Oh tomorrow, well then," he sounded disappointed.

"Mac, what's wrong with you… you've been acting strange all day."

He was saved from this conversation because the doctor came in.

"Well hello you two, so I'm going to take three tests that determine if your pregnant or not… and the result take up to 24 hours to determine, so you will find out tomorrow."

Mac sighed deeply, "Okay then, let's get this over with."

"Do you mind leaving Mr. Taylor? It's kind of a doctor to woman thing, I'm just doing my job."

"Um… I would be honored to, I'll be back in an hour to pick her up. I need to finish up a few things anyway."

"Okay Mac," Stella kissed his cheek, he nervously smiled and left back to the lab. He was searching for Danny, but he wasn't there, so he ended up talking to Lindsay.

"Hey Mac, what's the matter?"

"We won't find out the results until tomorrow. What should I do?"

"After she finishes taking her examinations, then the doctor will ask if you guys want a moment alone together, you say yes, and then give her a talk and propose."

"That sounds simple enough," he smiled.

"You'll do great Mac," she said patting him on the back.

Stella was finally finished with her examinations, and Mac came in.

"So, how'd everything go?"

"Fine," she said as he sat down next to her.

"I'll leave you two alone," the doctor smiled and left.

"So Mac, within the next 24 hours we get to find out if I'm… pregnant."

"Yeah… Stell I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Mac, is everything okay?" she asked super worried.

"Yeah…" **Here goes nothing**, "You mean the world to me Stella, and I love being by your side every day. I would never do anything in the world to upset you…" he pauses for a few seconds; making Stella more anxious. "I don't know why this is so hard to say…" he said with tears rolling down his face. **Let me just get this over with.** "… and I just want to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love."

He slowly digs in his jacket pocket and pulls out a small box.

"Mac, are you serious?" she asked as a tear rolled down her cheek, and Mac offers a slight nod.

"Stella Bonasera, will you… marry me?"

Stella smiled and wiped her tears, "Mac, I love you a lot, and I wouldn't have it any other way in the world. You are my life and without you I have nothing to look forward to."

"So, is that a yes?" he smiled brightly. Stella nods her head, and Mac wipes the tears from his and her face.

"Mac, I would be honored to be your wife," she smiles and planted a kiss on his soft, tough guy lips. He pulls back and slips the ring on her finger, and kisses her hand.

"I love you my dear Stella."

"I love you to my knight in shining armor."

Mac hugs her tightly, and they slowly get up to leave back to the lab.

Danny, Flack and Lindsay were waiting by the door, wanting Mac and Stella to come back soon. Mac gets out of the cab, and takes Stella out by her arm. Mac put his arm around her waist and leads her inside the building. The three were standing there in awe.

"Well…" Lindsay asked anxiously, while smiling. Stella glared at them all and held out her hand, the ring shining in the light. Lindsay quickly hugged Stella. "OMG! Stella, thanks for saying yes. You guys are going to be the best married couple ever."

Danny coughed. "Sorry babe, but it's true and you know it," Lindsay smiled.

"I guess, well I'm very happy for you both," Danny stated giving Mac a quick hug, Don did the same, and then they hugged Stella.

Suddenly Adam comes over, "What's all of this happiness going on over here?"

Stella shows him her ring. Adam nervously looks between Mac and Stella. "You guys aren't serious, are you?"

"Yes Adam, I proposed and Stella accepted my offer."

"Oh, well then congrats to you both," he smirked and gave Stella a hug and Mac a fist bump.

"Thanks Adam, thanks all of you, this is the most special moments in my life, except when me and Mac first got together," she said with tears rolling down her face again, and Mac pulled her close and laid his head on her shoulder.

Minutes later everybody went on with their business and later have their girls/guys night out.

* * *

I absolutely cried when I wrote Mac proposing to Stella… three times to be exact, it was so sweet, what do you think?? What's going to happen that night with girls night out, and men's night out… find out next chapter, it will be great I promise.

ALSO LET'S CELEBRATE for MY 30TH CHAPTER!!!!! who wants cake??


	31. A Happy Ending?

The guys meet up at the front of the lab, the ladies left twenty minutes ago.

"So, no longer bachelor, where are we heading?" Danny asked.

"I don't care as long as I'm with all of you guys," he stated.

Stella took Lindsay and Michelle to that one bar where everyone last got drunk.

"So, what are your wedding plans?" Lindsay asked.

"Um… good question; can we talk about something else, we have all the time in the world to worry about that?"

"Sure," Lindsay shrugged.

"Stella, tell us about the first time you were going to… you know," Michelle asked anxious.

"Oh well, it was a great day," she said and started reminiscing on the day.

Meanwhile Danny, Flack, Adam and Mac went to the local bar, and grabbed a couple of drinks.

"So Mac, you are no longer a bachelor… how do you feel?" Adam asked.

"It feels great you know, the love that we share is really great, and I swear I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Danny explained. "The rush of being together is really grand. Once you are actually a married couple, you don't actually know how great it is until it happens."

Stella finished her story, "That's so sweet," the girls awed.

"It really was… a good moment for us really expanded our relationship as a couple."

"So Stella, how does it feel to almost be a married woman?"

"It feels great, the love between us is very heavily impacted on our lives, in a good way. He is the only one right for me."

"Glad you feel this way," Lindsay smiled.

Back at the other bar, they were all really drunk.

"How's it going with Michelle?" Mac asked Adam.

"Oh my god, it is the best, never in my life have I felt like this before."

"Of course because you never give women a chance."

"She made me into a new man, and it feels really great too."

"Mac, how does it feel that Stella may be pregnant?" Flack asked.

"It's a shock, I have no what I would do if it was true, especially if it was a girl," Mac sighed.

"Having a girl is actually all right, once you have it for a while… you know how I was when I found out that our little Lucie was a girl."

"Yeah, I remember," Mac laughed.

"Hears for a happily marriage to Mac," Flack said raising up his beer.

They raise their glasses also, "To Mac!"

Mac smiled, "I am so happy to have you guys in my life… you will all support me through my second marriage. I don't think it could ever be the same as the first though."

"You'll have a happy life with Stella, Mac," Danny promised him.

Meanwhile Lindsay was talking to Stella.

"You helped me through my relationship with Danny, so I will do my hardest to do the same with you and Mac."

"Thanks Lindsay."

Michelle comes back from the bathroom, "I need to go, Adam got a little too drunk and he passed out. It's actually quite funny, see you guys later."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," they said and she left.

"Stella, I like Michelle but there is nothing to talk to her about."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. We just aren't that close to her."

"I guess, I kind of feel bad about it."

"Linds, don't, it's nothing to worry about. Let's just enjoy the rest of our night out."

Lindsay shrugs, and call the bartender over for two drinks.

"Well hello lovely ladies, what are you doing here at this time a night, alone?"

"Girls night out," Lindsay explained.

"You and your boyfriend have a fight?" he asked Stella.

"No, and he's not my boyfriend anymore… he's my fiancé."

"Oh, well congrats on the proposal."

"Thanks, so where are our beers?"

"Oh yeah, coming right up," he blushed and went back to work.

At the other bar Adam who was passed out was drooling over the bar counter.

"I'm getting a little tired, Mac I think I'm leaving for the night," Flack said.

"I'll go with you buddy, need to get back to Lil Lucie anyways."

"You guys have fun, and don't play in traffic," Mac joked and they walked out of the bar.

Minutes later Michelle comes in.

"Oh hello Detective," she smiled.

"How's my baby doing?" he asked.

"She's doing fine, having a lot of fun with Lindsay… well I just came to pick up Adam," she smiles trying to pick Adam up. She was struggling so Mac helped her put him in her car.

"Good luck with your drunk boyfriend."

"Don't you want a ride back to your place?"

"No… I'm fine, just drive safe okay?"

"Okay Detective Taylor, see you tomorrow," she drove off after Mac closed the door. He goes back in the bar, he was sitting down and got a text from Stella.

_Hey babe, enjoying your night? How's guys night out going?_

I'm doing good, Adam passed out so Michelle took him home. And Don went with Danny back to his place.

He sent the message and got one back five seconds later.

_Well that sucks, I'm having a better night than you. LOL you can head home I'll B there in an hour or 2… just don't get too lonely now okay?_

All right baby, I'll see you when you get home… I love you.

_Love you 2, TTYL – Stella_

He smiled and took a cab to his place. He took off his shirt and put on some boxers, and turned on the TV. Slowly he drifted to sleep.

"So Stell, I should be heading home, but if you want to stay some more I'll keep you company."

"Thanks Linds, but I can manage myself, so you go home and enjoy your night with Danny and Lil Lucie."

"Okay Stell, I'll see you tomorrow, have fun," she smiled and left the bar.

Once she left Stella got a phone call from the doctor.

"Wait, you got the results for the baby. Yes, I'm positive I want to know what the outcome is… Okay I'll call Mac and tells him, thanks."

She hung up her phone and called Mac until he picked up after calling three times…

"Honey, the doctor just called and got the results for the tests I took today."

"Okay Stella," his stomach dropped. "Tell me the results he gave you."

"Mac…"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!! Don't worry you won't have to wait four months for an outcome, like for the sixth season to air. I'm quite busy so I'll update as soon as I can.


	32. Loved You All Along

_Just a little recap…_

"_Honey, the doctor just called and got the results for the tests I took today."_

_"Okay Stella," his stomach dropped. "Tell me the results he gave you."_

_"Mac…"_

"Stella, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Are you sure you want to find out?"

"I'm positive, now would you tell me already."

"Mac, the results are that I'm… I'm actually, pregnant."

"Stella, I don't know if I'm happy or upset."

"I don't know either, we can finally have a kid with each other and I don't know if I'm ready for the responsibility I need to have with a baby in my belly."

"It might be hard, but we can deal with it. I'll be with you every step of the way, because I'm not going anywhere."

"That's sweet of you Mac and thanks for the support. I'll be home in a few."

"Okay honey, I'll see you soon. Plus you are going to be my wife after all."

Stella smiled and hung up. She drank her last glass and took a cab home. Minutes later she arrives up at her apartment. She slowly entered and saw Mac peacefully sleeping on the couch. Stella slowly lifted up his head and sat down laying it on her lap, and she stroked his hair.

_I never noticed that his hair was this soft before._

Mac slowly opened his eyes, "Hey Stella," he smiled and sat up. "You look tired, maybe you should get some sleep."

He stated while looking at his watch that showed 2:35 AM.

"Only if you're coming with me."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec," he smiles, and Stella goes changes. Seconds later Mac goes in the bedroom (after brushing his teeth). Stella was sitting on the bed, and Mac sat next to her.

"Let's get some sleep Detective Taylor," she kisses his cheek, and she gets up and snuggles under the covers. Mac glares at her and gets on the other side. "Good night handsome," she laughs and Mac grabs her waist and they are fast asleep.

A few blocks away Adam woke up and saw Michelle there.

"Hey Michelle, what are you doing in my place… and up at three in the morning?"

"You got a little over drunk so I took you home."

"Well, that's nice of you, but you should head home, it's really late."

"Don't fret Adam, and I'm staying with you for tonight, it's too late for me to go home anyway."

"Well, if you insist, I'll sleep on the couch and you can take the bed."

"Nonsense Adam, I don't mind sleeping on the couch, honest."

"Fine, I'll be in my room and see you later."

"Okay sweetheart," she kisses him on the cheek, but it turns into an intense romantic kiss.

"Sweet dreams," Adam blushed and went to his bed.

Flack on the other hand was on Danny and Lindsay's couch, like always since Angel had passed. They've always urged him to go back to him place, but he's not ready to go back yet, plus he was a big help with Lucie.

Danny comes out of his room and shakes his head, as Flack's hanging halfway off the couch. He was checking on Lucie, who was sleeping, she was good at keeping quiet at night… she must know how hard them two work.

He goes to the fridge and gets some water. Once he goes over there Don's pager was going off, it was from a woman, Danny knew Flack liked to keep his privacy so he was good with that since they are best friends after all.

The message was from a girl Rebecca: Tomorrow I will help you relax and get over what's eating you up inside. Remember the first step is admitting you have a problem.

The sun came up and so did Flack, he read his pager and smiles. He sighed because he hated hiding from Danny that he was taking self-esteem classes. He wanted Danny to feel that he was going to make him feel better instead of someone else.

Mac slowly woke up and noticed Stella was out of his grasp. All of a sudden he heard the shower go and he smiled knowing she was still here. Mac got up from bed and starting unpacking some of Stella's boxes.

Minutes later she comes out of the shower and saw Mac organizing all of her things.

"Mac, you didn't have to, I would get to it."

She smiles and he quickly turns around.

"I told you I would be with you every step of the way which also means helping you get organized," he got up and kissed her cheek. She grabbed him by the waist.

"Thanks babe, you keep up the good work and I'll go get us some coffee."

"Okay, but don't forget to change first, I don't want any other guys drooling over you in the hall. Only I'm allowed to do that," he blushed.

"You're too cute," she smiles and goes to change her clothes.

"Now that's better Stell…"

"I'll be back," she smiled and left the room.

Mac continued looking through her boxes. He smiles when he found a picture of him and Stella when they first met. **Damn, she looked amazingly gorgeous back then too. What was going on with my hair?**

He finishes with that box and Stella comes back with coffee in her hands.

"Time to take a break," she smiles and hands him his coffee. They head to the table and start drinking. "What's with that smile Mac?"

"I saw the picture of me and you on our first case together. Even then you looked hot, but there was something totally wrong with my hair."

"Yeah it was a little long."

"And I was surprised that you still have that picture."

"Why wouldn't I? I kept everything you gave me."

"Oh…"

"Why do you seem so surprised by that?"

"I don't know most women just put it somewhere, like the trash."

"I'm not like any other women then, am I Detective?"

"Yeah, you're right," he grins.

"Of course I'm right," she smiles, making Mac laugh…


	33. Chapter 33

They finish their coffee and head to work. Flack ran into them.

"How's the happy couple on a day like this?" he asked happily.

"Oh, everything is great, you?" Mac asked.

"I'm good, Mac we need to talk… Stella, can him and I be… alone for a few," as he said this Mac couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, okay, I'll go, talk to Lindsay… she in right, I'll find her never mind," she said and walked off.

"Anyways…" Don said laughing. "I have a problem."

"Okay Don, what's going on?"

"Okay, so I'm seeing this woman who is helping me with dealing with Jess' death… and I don't know if I should tell Danny, because he thinks that he is the one helping me to get over it."

"I think he will understand Don."

"Probably, I don't know what I'm so worried about… it's not like I'm going out with his wife."

"Yeah… well I should be getting back to work, we'll talk at lunch, okay."

"Sure thing Mac, and good luck with the whole being a father thing."

"Thanks Don, I'll keep that in mind," he smiled and went to his office.

Meanwhile Stella found Lindsay in the coffee room.

"Hey Stella, how was the rest of your night?"

"It went very well… did Lucie give you a hard time?"

"No actually, she's actually getting better with sleeping at night."

"Um… Lindsay, do you mind if me and Mac take in Lucie for this weekend? To get the feel of having a baby in our lives… since it is our weekend off."

"Sure Stell, you guys are the godparents after all. Is Mac okay with this?"

"Yeah, we talked about it this morning, and he thought it was a good idea."

"Okay, plus me and Danny need some time alone."

"And you guys deserve it… you guys work hard, having a kid and working long hours."

"Stell, we'll talk later, I have to go find Danny and tell him."

Little did she know Mac was already talking to him.

"Of course you can take our Lil Lucie in, we need some time alone anyways."

"That's great Danny… I just don't see why Stella needs practice, she has always been good with kids."

"But they aren't her kids, so it's a difference… or at least that what Lindsay told me."

"Lindsay is a smart one, you should be happy to have her."

"Oh I am, same goes for you and Stella."

"I'm happier than I thought I would ever be with another woman, but of course it's Stella we're talking about."

"True, talk to you later, okay Mac?"

Mac smiles and nods, "I'll see you later Danny."

Danny smiled and went on his search for Lindsay. Seconds later Stella comes inside.

"Hey babe, I talked to Lindsay, she said it was okay."

"Yeah Danny said it was okay too, but I don't see why you need practice, you're great with kids."

"Yeah hun, but that's children, not babies… there is a difference you know," she smiled.

"You're right Stella, but you'll be absolutely perfect with a child."

"Same goes for you Detective," she said making him blush.

He goes over and hugs Stella, and kisses her cheek. He started swaying back and forth.

"Darling, I hate to ruin this moment, but we should get to work," Mac said upset. She released from his grasp and turns around.

"Okay Mac, but there is nothing important to do…" once she said and sighs.

"Stell, you stay here and keep seated, so I can go do something… I don't want you to hurt yourself now that your pregnant."

"Sure Mac, thanks for caring about me," he kisses her before she could say anymore, and left keeping himself smiling.

After Mac left Adam came in the office.

"Hey Stell, have you seen Michelle anywhere?"

"No, not since last night, why?"

"She said she would be back twenty minutes ago, but she isn't anywhere."

"I don't know Adam, but maybe she's looking for you but can't find you because your looking for her."

"Yeah, you're probably right, I'll keep you company," he smiled sitting down. "So, how does it feel being pregnant? You been thinking of names yet?"

"No I haven't, I don't even know what kind it is."

"You can never be too early on the names Stell."

"Adam, I don't think your name will fit into the Taylor name… sorry, and it's not only up to me."

"You're completely right Stella, but maybe it could be the middle name."

"I'll think about it, okay, but no promises."

"Okay Stella, I understand, let's talk about something else please."

"I would be honored to… how's it with Michelle?"

"It's going great, I think she is the first woman I ever loved…"

"You love me?" Michelle asked as she came inside the office.

Adam slowly turns around and blushes, "Hello Michelle, I guess you heard me, and it's kind of true."

Michelle looks at Stella and she shrugs.

"I'll leave you two alone," she half smirked half frowned and left the office.

"Adam, we've only been going out for a week and a half…"

"Yeah I know, but that's the longest I've ever been with a woman, so it feels different… you know."

"Yeah, I guess," she smiles and kisses him.

Stella didn't know where she was going or who she wanted to see. So she decides to go see Sid.

"Hey Stella, where's your future husband?"

"I don't know, but how have you been? We haven't had many dead people in a while, and I'm quite amazed."

"Yeah, it is weird, but I've been doing good. How's you and Mac?"

"We are good… and going to be proud parents in nine months."

"Wait, when did you get pregnant?"

"I just found out last night actually, I thought news traveled so I thought everyone knew."

"Well apparently I'm not part of everybody."

"Sid, I need to ask you something," she frowned changing the subject.

"Sure Stella what is it?"

"First, let me try not to cry," she said trying to hold back her tears, but it didn't help much. "Since I don't have any parents… when I get married would you mind giving me… away."

"Of course I'll give you away Stella," he said giving her a hug. "It will be okay Stell."

She grips him tighter and Mac comes in.

"What's wrong Stell?" he asked upset. Sid let's go to let Mac hug his wife.

"She was asking me a personal question, and couldn't come to it. Mac, you are like the only person in her life, so please never leave her."

Mac nods and continues hugging Stella, who was still crying and hugging him way tighter than she hugged Sid. He started stroking her hair.

Don't worry everything is going to be all right with Stella, just going through an emotional time-warp. As long as Mac's in her life she will be fine… hope you enjoyed and please review by pressing the button below ;)


	34. Be My Hero

They've been hugging for twenty minutes. Stella released, and wiped her tears, holding onto Mac's hands.

"You going to be okay Stell."

She nods, "I'll manage Mac, as long as you are here I have no worries," she grins slightly and kisses him. He starts kissing back and was pushed against the cabinets.

"Stella, I don't think this is a great place… to you know."

"Yeah Mac you are right about that," she blushes, and they go back in the office.

"So Mac, got any plans for us tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe we could unpack the rest of your things."

"Um I don't know, I just feel like going out to eat… my treat?"

"Yeah Stella, that sounds fun. Well it's lunch time and I promised Don and Danny that I would catch up with them."

"Okay honey, I have things I need to do around here."

"Just don't stress out too much, okay Stell?"

She nods and kisses his cheek, and he walks away… and this time she watched him.

She flips through a few papers and starts writing when Lindsay came in.

"Stell, I brought some Burger King," the young detective put the bag on Stella's desk.

"Thanks Lindsay, what's up? You look nervous or something."

"Yes I am, I ran into someone."

"Really, was it an old crush?"

"No, um… good you're sitting down. I saw McDonald there."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's what I want to talk to you about. He came up to me and I told him to back away, but he just sat down and started talking. He told me that if you aren't careful he will…injure Mac and get you back."

"That's absurd, we weren't even a thing."

"Yeah… Stell and then I told him you were engaged to Mac… out of impulse you know… and then he stormed off. I care about you Stella, and please stay close to Mac… I don't know what he has in mind."

"That is horrible, but Mac is with Danny and Flack."

"Are you sure, Danny and Flack went without Mac… they got a message telling them that he wasn't coming."

Stella dropped her burger and dialed Mac's cell phone. She heard a vibrating noise coming from under some papers. She ruffles through them and picks up his phone.

"Damn it! He never forgets to grab his blackberry."

"I don't see this as a good sign… we should go search for him."

"Good idea," they spent about twenty minutes looking in the whole building but never found Mac.

"I have a real bad feeling about this Stell."

"So do I, if McDonald lays one finger on him I will totally kill him."

Seconds later her cell rings, "Bonasera?"

"Hey baby, do you know where your husband is?"

"McDonald, what in the hell did you do to my Mac?"

"Oh, he's all taken care of, don't worry about him. You're the one I would be worried about," he snarls and hung up.

"Shit! McDonald did something to Mac and I'm going to find out, until he's the one in the morgue."

Stella angrily dials Flack's number.

"What's up Stella?"

"Flack call NYPD Mac is somewhere and McDonald has something to do with it."

"That one creep, okay Stella me and Danny are on it right away," he states quickly and hangs up.

"He better be all right, I don't know what I would do if he isn't," she states angrily and tears rolling down her cheeks. Lindsay frowns and hugs Stella.

"We'll get him back Stell, once they find out I'll go with you."

"No, I have to go by myself, it's more of a personal thing, you understand, right?"

"Yeah Stella, but just be safe, okay."

"Sure thing Lindsay," she frowned and got a call from Flack.

"Stella, we found out where Mac is… he's in the old warehouse on Main Street."

"Okay Don, thanks."

"And Stella, please be careful."

"I will Don, you have nothing to worry about. I'll call you when I get Mac back."

"Okay Stella," they both hung up at the same time. Stella goes and takes the Escalade to the warehouse. She slowly ventures with a gun at her side. It took quite a while to find Mac. He was lying there on his stomach with McDonald standing over him.

"Nice for you to join us Stella."

"McDonald, what in the hell have you done to Mac?"

"Beat him up some and knocked him unconscious… oh yeah and watched him beg for mercy."

"How could you?"

"I should be asking you that question Bonasera, giving your heart to him instead of me."

"Yeah McDonald I did kind of like you, but Mac is more important to my life."

"Bad choice of words… Detective Taylor should be waking up sometime soon."

"He better or else I will kill you."

He kicks Mac in the stomach, Stella winces and then walks to Mac and kneels down.

"Ain't this cute a women coming to safety for an absolute loser."

She slowly stood up and McDonald kick her in the thigh and she quickly falls to the ground. Mac slowly opens up his eyes and felt a little dizzy. He saw Stella on the ground.

"Stell…" he cried as McDonald kicked his side again, making him cough badly.

Stella stood up, "McDonald, stop hurting Mac."

"Stell, don't," Mac stated weakly.

"Mac, I got this okay," she said and looked back at McDonald, holding out her gun.

"Hey no need for guns, can't you do things without weapons."

Stella drops his gun and punched McDonald in the face.

"How was that, McDonald?" she smirked.

"Well played Bonasera."

She smiles and picks up Mac to let him sit up.

"Mac, everything will be okay."

"Stella… look behind you," he told her. She slowly turned around and got up. McDonald was holding a knife. She took him by the arm and thrusted the knife out of his hand. They continued fighting until McDonald kicked her in the side, and she collapsed to the floor, Mac tried to get up but he was too weak. McDonald laughed and ran away.

Stella crawled towards him, "Mac, are you okay, you look hurt?"

"I am, but Stella I'm concerned about you."

"Mac, he can't injure the baby, its too early in my pregnancy."

"I swear next time I see him…"

"Mac, I'll take you to the car, and take you home."

Mac nods and Stella picks him up by his side and carries him outside to the Escalade.


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry for the long wait, but I have been extremely busy, being the end of the school year. Anyways back to the story:

It takes them 20 minutes to get up to their place. She opens the door puts him on the couch. His eye was purple with a small cut and his cheeks were a deep red. His neck was a bluish brown color.

"Thanks for the help Stell."

"Mac, you would feel better if you talk less," she smiled, and rubbed his chest. She saw him wince, "Mac, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay Stella."

"Stop being stubborn Mac and take off your shirt."

He slowly slips off his shirt, part of his chest was bruised and had a few cuts.

"It hurts to move."

"I know it does Mac, I'll go get the first aid kit and some other things."

Five minutes and she found everything she was looking for.

She takes the cold damp rag and slowly wipes down his cheeks and neck. This sent shivers down his spine and she puts a bag of ice where the cut under his eye was. She takes a napkin and rubs hydrogen peroxide on his chest. He winced a little but swore that he was okay.

"Thanks Stella, for helping me."

"No problem, I guess we aren't going out to eat then?"

"I guess not, I hate McDonald," he clenched his fists.

"Mac, you should go and rest," she frowns.

"Okay, but I might need a little help getting into bed."

She smiles and carries him into the bed, she kissed his cheek. "I'll go make dinner."

"You do that Stella, and BTW you're a good cook."

"Thanks," she smiled and went to prepare a meal that took thirty minutes.

She made him Mac and Cheese, soup and a tuna sandwich.

"Thanks Stella," he sits up and he reaches for the bowl but Stella feeds him. "Stella, I'm capable of feeding myself," he smiled.

"Just thought I would help. You just enjoy your dinner then and I'll take a shower."

"Okay Stell," he smiled and Stella grabbed a few things and went in the shower.

Mac sighed and finished eating once Stella was done with her shower. She sat on the bed next to him.

"You smell good Stell, just like vanilla," he sniffed, and Stella rubbed her hand against his chest. He winced a little bit.

"Oh Mac, I'm sorry," she brushed her lips against his, and kissed him deeply.

"That's okay, I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to bed."

"All right, I'll be with you in a few… I need to call Don," she smiled and left the room.

"Stella, oh my God is that you, why did it take you forever to call?"

"Well, I kind of forgot. Anyways Mac is doing all right, he's cut and bruised in a few places, but he'll manage."

"Glad, he's okay, how about you?"

"Get to spend alone time with Mac, I survived, so I say I'm pretty good."

"Well, thanks for the update, I'll tell everyone that you are both okay."

"Okay Don… see you…"

"Wait Lindsay wants to talk to you," Lindsay snatches the phone from Flack.

"STELLA!! I am so glad that you are okay."

"I can tell, well I'm going to go to bed. I'll come tomorrow and pick up Lucie."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," she smiled and Stella hung up.

Stella went back into the bedroom. Mac was snoring slightly, making Stella laugh.

She slowly slipped into bed with him, "Good night Detective," she snuggled close.

The sun came up early in the morning, Mac was awake and felt as if he couldn't move. He waited a while until Stella stretched.

"Good morning beautiful," Mac smiled.

She yawned looked at him and they flipped over on the pillow.

"Come on Stella, you got to get up," he frowned and kissed her neck.

"Fine," she grunts and gets up. "Did you sleep well?"

"If I wasn't hurt I could, but sleeping next to you made up for it," he smiled, and Stella kissed him.

"You are just awesome Mac, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good to hear… so you going to sit here or make me breakfast?"

She nods and left Mac alone in the bedroom.

Minutes later she came back with a glass of orange juice and a bowl of oatmeal.

"Smells great," he gleamed and Stella helped him sit up. She sits behind him so he wouldn't fall backwards, her arms were around his waist.

"Eat slowly now, Mac," she said.

Mac grins and continues eating his breakfast. Once he was done eating he drank his orange juice.

"Babe, thanks for the meal."

"No problem," she stated kissing his neck.

"Oh Stella," he moaned and slowly turned around. He kissed her on the lips and leaned back with Stella, where he was on top. She gently rolls over so she was on top, she slowly slipped off his shirt. There make out session was cut short because of a phone call.

Stella grunted and picked her cell up, "Hey Lindsay."

"Good morning Stell, how's Mac doing?"

She sat up, "He's doing fine, but you caught us at a bad time."

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Do you want me to leave you two… alone?"

"No, I need to be heading to work anyway."

"Oh, thanks what I wanted to talk about."

"I'm listening," she got up and went in the living room, leaving Mac lost.

"You should be taking care of your future husband, after my shift I'll bring Lucie over."

"No Lindsay, I need stuff to do anyway."

"Like what?"

"I was going to find a bigger place for me and Mac…"

"OMG, you're actually moving into a bigger place?"

"Yeah, because this place is too small to raise kids, and I want this to kind of be my wedding present to him."

"Stella, there's this place in our apartment building one floor above ours, it's near us, and it's pretty big."

"Really, okay here's the deal, I come to work and after our shift I will come to your place to look at the apartment and pick up Lucie."

"Okay Stella, it's a deal, see you in thirty minutes?"

"Yeah, but if I'm a little late… you know why," she smiled.

"Okay, see you soon," she replied and they both hung up at the same time.

_This is going to be a great idea._

She came back in the bedroom, and sat next to Mac.

"What was that all about?"

"Women talk, you don't want to hear about it… I'm going to get ready for work."

"In five minutes you will," he smiled pulling her close, and continue with their make out session.


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36:_

Their session was a little longer than planned.

"Mac, I got to go."

"Five more minutes?" he pleaded.

"No, you said that four times."

Mac blushed, "Well, it's not my fault if I'm into you like that."

Stella got up and went to go change. She came back with her jacket.

"See you later babe, and get some rest," she kissed his cheek and left. Mac sighed and got up, he felt a little better. He got to the couch and turned on the television.

Five minutes later Stella arrived at the lab. Lindsay greeted her at the door.

"Wow, almost a whole hour since I called."

"Yeah, it was great, but he never wanted to stop… it was a side I never saw of him."

"Stell, ever heard of TMI?"

Stella smiled, "Sorry, so what's the workload today?"

"Like it's been for a while… nothing much."

Stella's phone started vibrating, it was Mac.

"Bonasera?"

"Don't you mean Taylor?"

"Mac, why are you calling me?"

"I'm lonely, being here all by myself."

"Is there any purpose for this call?"

"No, come on Stell, just come home, they'll manage."

"I have some things I need to do."

"Like what's more important than me?"

"Okay… I'm doing wedding plans and Lindsay's helping me."

"Oh… well you do that, and I'll try to be patient and wait for you."

"Later, and love you."

"Love you too Stell, if I need anything, I'll just text you."

"Okay bye," she said and hung up.

"What was that all about?"

"Just Mac… well being Mac."

"So, we're doing wedding plans huh?"

Stella blushes, "I was just saying that because he pushed the 'what else is more important than me' card."

"Oh, well what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, we'll think of something."

A few hours have past and Stella and Lindsay were headed to her apartment building to show Stella the place on top of theirs. The landlord handed Lindsay the key. They had to walk up the stairs because the elevator was broken. Lindsay took out the key and opened up the door.

Stella's jaw drops, "This place is way bigger than ours."

"Check out the bedroom," Lindsay said grabbing her hand and pulling her to it, the walls were a bright green color. "Stella, you must sit on the bed."

"Okay?" she asks, and sat down. "Oh my God, this is so freakin' soft. I think me and Mac would love it here."

Lindsay frowns, "What's wrong Linds?"

"I always wanted this place, but Danny always said no."

"Oh, if you don't want me to have it."

"No, no, you guys deserve the best, so you going to be our upstairs buddy or not?"

"Yeah, and I think Mac will like it a lot."

"It will be great."

"So am I going to get Lucie or not?"

Lindsay smiles, and they head down a floor.

Danny was sleeping on the floor, leaving the two girls laughing. Lindsay picks up Lucie and kisses her forehead.

"I missed you so much, Stella and Mac are going to keep you for the weekend, they need time to practice for their child. So you can have friends soon."

Stella smiled and Lucie was giggling, slowly Lindsay hands her to Stella.

"You are too cute, we are going to have a great weekend."

After the visit Lindsay and Danny helped bring everything downstairs. Lindsay returns the empty apartment key.

"Danny, I'll take Stella home, I'll be back soon."

"Okay, I'll help you take everything to the car, first."

They finally make it back to Stella's place, Lindsay helps bring everything up.

Mac was asleep on the couch. Stella kissed his forehead, and his eyes slowly open.

"Hey Stell, about time you got here," he sat up, and Stella sat next to him. Lindsay put Lucie on Mac's lap. Lucie was jumping up and down.

"I think she likes you," Lindsay smiled, "I should be going, if you need anything just call us up."

They nod and Lindsay left.

"How did the wedding plans go?"

"What… oh yeah, it went okay. I wish we had a date for it though."

"I don't know probably after you have the baby, so your figure will be at your best. You don't want to be pregnant walking down the aisle, do you?"

"Good point, we don't want vomit everywhere," she said making Mac smile and Lucie laugh.

"You think that's funny, don't cha?" Mac asked Lucie tickling her stomach.

Stella laid her head on his shoulder. Lucie grabbed a curl and let it go laughing.

"You are a bunch of giggles, aren't you?" Stella said in a gushy voice, making Mac look at her sideways, while smiling. Stella turns to him, "What?"

"Nothing, just adoring you… with a child, that's all."

"What are you saying Mac?"

"I can't wait to have kids with you," he smiled, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Lucie stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Stella smiled, "I don't think Lucie likes the idea of us."

"Stell, she's a small child, I don't think she wants to see us kissing in front of her."

"You don't mind if Aunty Stella kisses Uncle Mac, do you?" Stella directed to Lucie, all she did was smile.

"I'll take that as a 'sure you can, Stella.'"

Mac started laughing.

"Did Lucie give you her giggles?"

"No… it's just that I never saw you this way before, it's cute."

"Well thanks…" she said wanting to say something else, but was trapped into Mac's eyes.

Lucie broke the silence by hiccupping, they both turned quickly towards her.

"Um Lucie, do you want milk?" Mac asked.

Lucie nods her head a little. He gets up and pours some milk in her bottle. He heated it up like he was supposed to, and came back sitting down.

Lucie grabs her bottle, and drinks a little. Stella bounces her up and down on her knee.

All Mac could do was admire her. **God, she's so sexy with a child, can't wait for one of our own.**

Once she finished her milk she burped, and then yawned.

"I think she's getting tired."

Stella grabbed Lucie's blanket and put it in her play pen. Mac gently lifts Lucie up and places her in her pen.

"Who's goes to stay out here and keep her company?"

"I'll do that Stella, you need a bed to sleep in."

"Okay thanks, that's why I love you… making sure I get the best care," she kissed Mac.

Mac hugged Stella, "Love you too, and see you in the morning."

"Will do," Stella smiled and left for the bedroom.

"She's a keeper, isn't she?" he asked Lucie and she smiled, slowly drifting to sleep.

Mac nodded and laid down on the couch, awaiting the next day to come.


	37. From Baby Sitting to Making Love

The sun came up, and so did a crying Lucie. Mac stretched, slowly waking up. Stella ran from the bedroom and picked up Lucie. Stella bounced her up and down.

"Morning Mac," she frowned.

"Sorry she woke you Stell, you can go back to sleep if you want."

"Not unless you want to change her diaper."

"I'll pass," he said sitting up.

Stella smiles and goes into the bathroom. "MAC! Can you give me the bag of diapers?"

"I'm on it honey," he hollered back getting the bag of diapers and he goes into the bathroom.

Stella took the bag from his arms and pulled out a clean set of diapers. Mac started to leave she took him by the arm.

"Just because you aren't changing her doesn't mean that you can't watch, you need to practice too, I'm not changing our kids diapers all the time," she glared.

"Fine, I'll stay and watch," he said crossing his arms. Stella slowly took of her dirty diaper and then placed the other one on the counter. She slowly put it on.

"And that's how it's done," she smiles.

Once they got done, they put her in her play pen.

"She is so cute…" Stella smiled, but then her cell rang. "Oh, hey Linds."

"Is my Lil' Lucie okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, I just changed her diaper… yeah he probably wanted to seem manly towards so he didn't want to help."

"That's how Danny was at first? So, how are you two doing?"

"We're good, thanks for your concern."

"I can just imagine you and Mac taking care of your own child… I should be going, tell her I said hello."

"Lucie or Mac?" she laughed.

"Um… I'll go for Lucie on this, bye."

"Later," she said hanging up.

Mac looked up from watching Lucie, "Me or Lucie what?"

"Nothing," she said turning her attention towards Lucie. "Your mother says hello," she smiled.

Seconds later Lindsay comes back.

"Um Stella… one more thing, it should be time for Lucie's bath."

"Okay Linds, me and Mac are on it… TTYL."

"Um okay," she said confused, and hung up.

"What are you and Mac going to do?" he asked arching one eyebrow.

"We, my dear, are going to give her a bath," she smiled.

"I'll go get the water ready then," Mac smiled and went into the bathroom.

"This is where things are going to get interesting Lucie, you get to see us in action," Stella told her and all Lucie did was smile and raise her arms. She couldn't help but 'awww' and she picked Lucie up. She grabs a few of her things and heads to the bathroom.

She smiled when she saw Mac filling up the tub and swishing the water around. He felt as if someone was watching so he turned around and smiled.

"Admiring my work, are you?" he asked.

Stella smiled and her cheeks turned red. Then undressed Lucie and slowly placed her in the tub. She started splashing the water.

"Careful, don't want to get your Aunty Stella wet," Mac smiled, looking at her.

Stella squatted down next to Mac, and put her hand on his back.

"Mac, we are going to be great parents."

"I know we are," he smiled and engaged Stella in a kiss. Seconds later Lucie splashes them with water, and starts to giggle.

"You think that's funny, don't you?" Stella smiled handing Mac a towel.

After twenty minutes they washed, dried, dressed and laid Lucie down for her nap.

"She is just too cute, isn't she Mac?"

"Yeah, but hey, can we finish our kiss from before, I was getting into it until she splashed us with water," he joked.

"Sure," she smiled and they both leaned in… again their kiss was cut short, due to a knock at the door.

_**Damn it! **_They both sigh and Stella gets up to open the door.

"Danny, Lindsay, what are you doing here?"

"I want my baby back… I miss her so much."

"Linds, let me take care of this," he turns to Mac and Stella. "She… I mean we just came over to visit, can we come in?"

"Sure," Stella nods.

Mac closed the door when they entered. They sit on the couch. Mac goes in the kitchen, Stella goes and follows him.

"What may I ask are you doing?"

"Nothing, just knew you would follow me," he smiles.

"You want to finish the kiss, don't you?"

He nods, and Stella grabbed his arm and they engaged into a kiss. About a minute later Lindsay comes in the kitchen.

"Well hello," she smiled, they quickly release and turn to her. They both blush. "Anyway, after Lucie's nap I think I'm taking her home."

"Really, Linds?"

"Yeah, I miss my baby."

"I guess, we got enough practice for a day and a half," Mac shrugged.

"Yeah, you can take her, some things we can't do with a child here," Stella said smiling to Mac, who was blushing.

A few hours later, they were leaving with Lucie.

"See you guys later, okay?"

They nod and Lucie waves goodbye, and Mac slowly closes the door.

"Well, that was fun."

Stella agrees and gently grabs him by the arm, she yanks him over to the couch.

"Stell, you are strong as hell…" she put a finger up to his lips.

"Can't you shut up for once, you SEXY Detective," she smiles.

"Stell," he starts, she shakes her head and slowly starts to unbutton his shirt.

She kisses his neck and gently, slowly goes down to his chest, sending shivers down his spine.

"Oh Stella," he moans.

"Mac, don't say anything… I'm in my sexual state while pregnant. You just lay here and enjoy, but don't do much… can you do that and let me have my way with you?"

Mac nods quickly.

"This would work better in the bedroom," he grins.

"Sure," she rubs her hand against his chest while reaching towards his arm. She pulls him to the bedroom and pushes him on the bed. She put his arms over his head and she presses herself against him and puts her hands into his.

**I think I just died and went to heaven.**

Stella brushes her lips against his. Mac's hands tried to move towards her waist, but she stopped them. She sat up.

"Mac, either we do it my way, or not at all," she frowns.

"Let's take a break Stella, we should go out to eat."

"You serious, Detective Mac Taylor's turning me down?"

"Stella," he sighed sitting up. "I'm hungry, and want to get out of this house."

"Okay, we'll do it your way… well I'll get ready and then we can go, is that good enough for you?"

Mac smiles and nods. Stella gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She got a few things and went in the bathroom. Mac watched in amusement, and smirked…

**After dinner, I'll have my way with her… she'll see. It'll be the best that she's ever gotten from any other man and me.**


	38. Having His Way With Stella

Minutes later Stella came out of the bathroom, with a sexy low cut green dress. Mac's jaw drops.

"Stella, you look absolutely wonderful," he got off the bed and kissed her. "I'll drive," he gets the keys off his dresser and buttons his shirt back up.

They head out and go to a little Chinese restaurant. Once they sit down they sit at a corner booth.

"Thanks for dinner Mac, you're the best."

"Just trying to treat my lady right… it's working right?" he asked worried.

"Yeah babe, don't seem so worried."

"It's like it's our first date all over again… the thing is I don't know why I'm so nervous, maybe because you look sexier than ever… not like you weren't sexy before or anything."

Stella smiled, "You should calm down Mac, we are both adults here."

He nods and smiles, "Well, let's get done with dinner so we can have dessert."

"If I'm not too full."

"Don't worry, you won't be," after that comment they looked at each other for a minute, and finished the rest of their food really quick.

"Well, I'm ready to go," Stella looked up and smiled. He gleamed and then paid for their meal and drove back to the apartment.

Stella locked the door, and turn around only to be connected to Mac's soft lips. She gave off a little moan. His hands slipped down to her waist. She released and looked into his blue eyes.

"You look…"

Mac put his hand over her mouth, and shook his head. "Don't talk you'll ruin the moment," he smiled taking her arm and going into the bed room. He slowly moved to her shoulders and slowly pulled down her dress, and gently pushed her on the bed. He slowly unbuttons his shirt and grins.

He finishes and takes his shirt off, and crawls on top of Stella. "Here's when I have my way with you."

He starts kissing her neck, he presses his chest against hers, and starts nibbling on her ear. She gives off a little squeal of excitement. She tries turning him over so she was on top, but he wouldn't allow her to. So her hands just feel on arms.

Mac pulls up for so air, "This is worth every second," he smiles and brushes his soft lips against hers. He pulls them together with his tongue, he noticed her shaking a little. He sighs and sits.

"Is everything all right Stell?"

She nods, "I want this trust me, but I think my dinner's coming back up."

Stella sits up, Mac gets off and she runs to the bathroom. He heard her puking her guts out, so he goes to see if she was okay. He had his hand on her bare back.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She slowly nods, "I think so, I should be resting… I hate to ruin what we were doing."

"Don't worry, we'll have more days, I promise," he said kissing her neck, and then kissing below her ear. "Just brush your teeth and I'll put the trash can on your side of the bed," he smiled getting up and taking the trash can with him.

She slowly gets up and brushes her teeth… once she gets done Mac comes in.

"I'll take you to bed," he lifted her up and laid her gently on her side of the bed. He goes around to the other side and slips under the covers with Stella. He hugs her waist, and hears her breathing deeply.

"Good night my love," she sighs and Mac goes over her to kiss her cheek.

"Sleep good, and see you in the morning," he sighs deeply and turns the other way. Stella felt his arms move so she turned over, and cuddled next to him. She dug her head into his neck.

"If you feel like throwing up please turn the other way," he laughed, but all Stella did was reply with a small grunt. He turned facing her, and saw her deep in sleep. He kissed her nose and watched her as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

As the morning came, Mac slowly opened his eyes, and saw Stella still sleeping with her arms around his waist. He lightly grins and tries to get up, but Stella's grip was too tight. He moves his arms down to his waist and slowly released her gripped, as soon as he was done her arms pulled him closer.

**Damn, how can I pee when she won't let go?**

He just sighs and lays there. About three minutes later her grip was releasing a little. He smiled and pushed her the other way and quickly went to the bathroom before she woke up. He slipped back into the covers and she turned around awake.

"Where were you sexy?" she asked, and kissed him.

"I had to pee," he grins and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

She released, "I slept well, how about you?"

"I was fine," he said kissing her some more.

"Mac, stop we need to head to work."

"No we, don't it's our last day off," he smiles.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten," she smiles and kisses his cheek, and tried to get up, but was pulled to stay in bed. Mac put his head on her chest and was rubbing her thigh.

"Let's just spend the whole day in bed together."

"I would love that Mac, but I'm really hungry," she explained trying to get up again.

"No babe," he puts his hand on her arm. "I'm cooking breakfast for you and that's final," he gleams.

"Fine, but hurry back," she kissed his cheek, and he got up and went to the kitchen. She heard him making a lot of noise and she smiles. She picks up her phone and saw that she got a message from Flack.

Stell, I need Mac more than ever… my counselor made a move on me, and it got a little too far. I can't believe I did this to Jess… I need some man on man comfort, and don't want to distract Danny from his family, if that's all right by you. I know you want to spend some free time with your almost husband.

She sighs and texts back, Okay I'll tell him, and I'm coming too if that's all right with you.

He soon replies back; Just to make it easy on you both, I'm coming over. I'm sitting right in front of your guys building anyways.

Really? Fine, come up in five minutes, after I tell Mac.

I will do.


	39. Situation Donald Flack

"WHAT! I love helping him out, but why on our day off."

"Come on Mac, Don needs us," she grunts. "You are so stubborn."

"Fine," he grunts and Flack knocks on the door.

Flack had a sad look on his face and gently pushed Mac in to move and slump down on the couch.

"Thanks for getting him to agree…" Flack whispered to Stella. "Sorry, about the imposing Mac."

"Don't worry," he grunts and goes to the kitchen to finish making Stella's breakfast.

"Sorry about Mac's stubbornness, but he's just trying too hard to impress me with his breakfast skills."

Mac comes out of the kitchen with a plate full of food. He sets it on the table and sits down next to Stella.

"There's your damn breakfast," he half shouts.

"Since when did you start PMSing Mac?"

"Ha ha, very funny Stella, maybe you should just eat your breakfast and let me have a pleasant conversation with Don."

"Maybe I shouldn't be here," Don sighs.

"Just tell me what happened," Mac said quickly turning around to Flack.

"Okay, she offered me a drink or two and I got a little drunk. She came closer to me and I thought she was making a move… so I kissed her."

"Why in the hell did you do that for?"

"He was drunk Mac, what else do you expect?"

"Would you please shut up Stella," he grunts and turns back to Don.

"Do you have any advice for me?"

"I don't know Don… I'm not good with advice. Just go to Angel and tell her that you are sorry… that's what I did when Claire passed visit her every once in a while. Well that was before I experienced joy with other women."

Stella looked up and faced Mac. He turns to her, "What Stella?"

"Nothing, just thinking… of how much you changed."

"Oh, well Don, that's all I can give you."

"Thanks for your time then," he nodded and stood up. "I should be going now."

"Don wait, you should stay," Mac said.

"Really, I thought that you wouldn't want me to stay that long."

"No Don, and sorry I acted all uptight. You're my friend I shouldn't treat you that way."

"You don't have to apologize to me, you're soon to be wife is the one you should be apologizing to."

Mac looks at him and then at Stella.

"I'm so sorry Stell, I don't know how I can make it up to you," he frowned.

"It's okay Mac, I'll be going through a yelling state during my pregnancy… so we're even," she smiled.

"Okay," he nods and kisses her on the lips. They release both smiling.

"I really should be going… I need to head to work."

"Okay Don, see you around," Mac smiles.

Don nods and left closing the door behind him.

"Poor Don."

"It'll be all right Stella, he's strong enough."

"Yeah… well I'm done with breakfast, so let's hang in bed the rest of the day."

"Okay," Mac smiled, he grabs her hand and leads her into the bed. He pulls down the covers and let's Stella lay down… he gets on the other side and slips beneath the covers, grabbing hold of her hand, and she turns to him and plants a kiss on his lips.

"You want to do it this early in the morning?" Mac asked unsure of what she was going to say.

"Not after I just got done eating, you remember last night."

"Oh yeah," he smiled, and gently kisses her lips, then she yawned.

"Mac, I'm going to take a little nap," she said gripping his hand tighter.

"Okay," he smiles, as Stella slowly closed her eyes. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She snuggled closer, with a slow steady breathing. Mac smiled and kissed her nose, and slowly fell asleep himself.

They both awake a few hours later. Stella slowly opened her eyes and saw Mac's eyes still closed. She softly kissed his cheek, and his hand goes up to his face and smiles. He opens his eyes not certain of how Stella was looking.

"Oh good, I didn't want to see you have my arm attached to the headrest of the bed."

"Mac, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind, it must have been a dream," he shakes his head of the thought. She smiles.

"Your so cute when your sleepy."

"Thanks, you're all right yourself."

Mac sits up in the bed. "Why am I still tired?"

"Beats me, so am I, why don't I go start the shower?" she smiles.

"Okay," Mac smiles, "I'll get some towels."

Mac got up and went to the bathroom closet and grabbed two towels, while she was getting everything in the shower situated. She grabbed his waist and swiftly takes off his shirt. He turns around and undresses her as she undresses him. She grabs his hand and they go into the shower. He pressed her up against the wall underneath the hot running water and starting kissing her neck. She offered a light moan and pulled back.

"What's wrong babe, too early… even though you ate what four hours ago?"

"I think so," she nods.

"Well, this sucks Stella, we can't have our way with each other if you are always feeling sick."

"I know Mac… I wish there was something I could do to change that."

She steps out of the shower and Mac wraps her in a towel. He holds her tightly and steps out of the shower. He kissed her cheek.

"You should go lay down, and I'll take a shower to wake up. Then we'll do whatever you would like…" he explained as a frown formed on her face. "Stella, please don't feel sorry about this at all… if you feel sorry, I'll feel sorry, and then I'll be as stubborn as ever."

"I think you've been more stubborn," she smiled and brushes her lips against his. "At least we'll be stubborn together."

Mac slowly releases his grasp and turns her around.

"Sounds like fun," he blushes and kisses her once more before taking his shower.


	40. Small Chap filled with SMex

_Sorry for the delay, but now I'm back. _

_P.S. This chapter might be a little more PG than all the others._

Mac finishes his shower and Stella was on the bed. He smiles and snuggles next to her. She opens her eyes, and smiles.

"About time you're done, I was getting a little lonely."

"Sorry about that Stell," he kisses her romantically and she kisses him back. She gets on top of his and kisses his neck.

"Mac, this time morning sickness won't get in our way," she said and takes off his shirt, sending kisses on his chest.

He gave small little whimpers. Stella pulls Mac close and nibbles on his ear. Mac couldn't help but breathe deeply. She pauses for a short moment and pulls his lips to hers. They got into the kiss and Mac lightly opens his mouth and allows Stella to pull his tongue to hers.

After their hot sex, Mac had his arms wrapped around her, very sweaty.

_Damn, about time we did it and I didn't vomit my guts out, feels real good, now my sexual tension is lightening up._

He pulls her close and whispers in her ear, "You were the best babe. Makes me want you even more."

"Good to hear," Stella smiles and kisses his cheek. "But we should take a break, you made me exhausted hun. Now you were… hell you were SEXY and very forceful."

"I was that good huh?"

Stella nods and Mac kisses her lips.

She releases from his grasp. "I need something to drink, I'll be right back," she takes a towel and wraps herself up and goes get some water.

**That was totally great, really worth the wait. Is it me or does she look sexier the more I see her naked? She better hurry back, I'm already lonely and she just left a second ago.**

A few seconds later Stella comes back and unravels her towel. She pushes him on the bed, and starts making out with him again.

This time it was longer and got a little farther. They both got pretty sweaty, the heat of the moment was great.

They come up from under the covers, still kissing and breathing heavily. Stella snuggles next to him and put her head on his shoulder and started kissing his neck. He moaned louder than ever. He turned so he was on top of her and planted kisses between her breasts.

"Oh MAC!!" she moaned and groaned louder than she ever had before.

He started nibbling her ear, holding their naked bodies closer than ever.

A couple minutes later they both start getting dressed again.

"Stella, now how was that?"

"Oh my God, that was completely amazing. I didn't know you could be like that."

"Yeah, I can do it because I feel so comfortable around you. I just love you so much… and what's better is that you're my partner for life."

"Same here Mac, but you said it better."

Mac grins, and pulls up his pants.

"Stella, getting ready, we're going out to eat. It'll be a fine dining experience that you will remember forever… and then the BEST and I mean the best make out session that anyone can get… and give."

"Okay, I'll find out when that happens. So am I getting dresses alone, or are you going to watch."

"If you will let me watch."

"If you insist Detective Taylor," she states seductively. She smiles and go get a few dresses from their closet, so Mac could decide which was the best to wear.

_Sorry this chapter was short just wanted to give you guys a little something for waiting so long for a new chapter… to fill your SMacked and SMex needs. Plus it is the 40th chapter AFTER ALL *coughcough*_

_And just for suspense… things won't be all lovey dovey for long. Me and my friend have been chatting recently and makes me have a really good plot for what will happen to this SMacked couple… enjoy and please review!!_


	41. Life Keeps Getting Harder

They head to a small restaurant five blocks from their apartment. They sit at a booth in the corner, they thought they would be alone. Not for long.

"You look absolutely wonderful Stell."

"I know you told me that about twenty times already," she smiles.

"I can't help if you look sexy all the time."

Mac explained as his feet started playing with Stella's.

"I'll be back in a second, need to freshen up," she stated and stood up and went to the bathroom. And of course Mac was watching, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Mac, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked. Mac turned and looked up at a suited up Adam with Michelle.

"On a date with my fiancé."

"Oh good," he said sitting down with Michelle where Stella was just sitting.

The waiter came up.

"What would you guys like to drink?"

"Black coffee two sugars and a glass of water for my date don't forget the lemon," Mac stated.

"We would like two wine spritzers," Adam smiled as he looked at Michelle.

"All right, I'll be right back," he smiled and left.

Stella comes back and sees Adam and Michelle.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Double dating with you guys now," Adam explained.

"Oh," she sighs and sits next to Mac.

The waiter comes back and gives everyone their drinks.

"Nice date you got yourself there."

"Thanks," Mac grunts.

"I'll be back in a few to get your orders."

They figure out what they were going to eat. The waiter came back.

"Okay lovely lady, what shall you and your date have?" he asked Stella.

"We would like breadsticks and spaghetti," she smiles at him.

"Okay, and what would you guys like?" he turned to Adam.

"Um… I guess we'll have the same," he shrugs.

He nods and leaves to the kitchen.

"So, what's up with you guys?"

"Nothing," Mac grunts. "Stella, I'll be back in a second."

She nods and lets him get up. He left without kissing her.

"What was that all about?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, he did just want a dinner alone with me. If you guys excuse me," she smiles and heads to the males bathroom.

Mac was at the sink washing his hands, he turned around and was shocked. She hands him a paper towel.

"Stella, what are you doing in here? You shouldn't be in the guys bathroom, it's not as clean as the ladies."

"When did you ever go into a girls bathroom? It's not as clean as you would think."

"Oh really," he smiles.

"Now that is a smile, you are so tense tonight."

"Sorry, just the waiter…"

"Don't worry about it Mac, he will never compare to you."

"Thanks Stell, but I can't stand guys hitting on you, it's not right."

"I understand that Mac, I feel the same way when girls hit on you, but being tense about it won't solve anything."

"Your right Stella, sorry I hate being tense when you're around me."

"I know Mac," she smiles and puts her arms around his waist. They look into the mirror. "Look at us, we are so cute together, wouldn't you say so?"

"Yeah Stell, can we go back out there? I'm starving."

"Sure," she smiles releases, and goes back to their table hand in hand.

"I don't want to know," Adam smiled.

Mac and Stella sit down smiling and start eating.

A while has past and their date had ended, Adam left with Michelle first, and left Mac and Stella alone.

"So Stella, you ready to head home?"

"Yeah, but Mac I know you promised a good time when we went back home, but I just think I'll rest."

"Same here Stella, I'm beat."

They head home and change into their pajamas. Mac got under the covers first, Stella stood up smiling.

"What?" Mac asked sitting up.

She shakes her head, "Nothing," she blushes and gets on the other side of the bed.

"Good night, my lady."

"Night to you too Mac," she kissed him and they slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning came as a rush to them. Stella frowned and she got up.

She gets into working clothes, and then Mac wakes up.

"Hey babe, do we have to go to work today?"

"Yeah Mac, they get worried about us."

"Fine," he grunts and get changed leaving her smiling.

"What Stell?"

"Nothing, just you not wanting to go to work. You used to be all work no play."

"That was before we got together," he smiles.

They share a small kiss and head to work. Mac takes Stella into their office.

"Mac, would you like some coffee?"

"Nah Stella, I just want you."

Stella blushes, "Okay Mr. Naughty, well I'm going to get coffee, if you like some or not."

He nods and Stella goes to the coffee room. She sees Danny there.

"Hey Danny, how the baby doing?"

"Both are doing fine, thank you," he smiles. "How's you and the boss?"

"Oh, were doing great."

"Find out the sex of the baby yet?"

"No, we find out in a month."

"Good to hear, Mac okay with almost being a father, and a husband. It's hard work you know."

"Yeah, I've heard. Well I should be getting back to him," she gets the coffee and head back to the office.

"Thanks Stell," Mac smiled.

"Anything for my almost husband."

He smiles and Stella sits on his lap.

"How can we get any work done Stella?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're going to be married and have a child, so how will we be able to keep up with everything at the lab?"

"I don't know Mac, but that thought haunts me every day. What if we can't do it?"

"I don't know Stell, it will be extremely difficult."

"But Lindsay and Danny seem to be fine with what they're doing."

"I've noticed, but trust me with us it will be harder. Unless we quit our job."

"Mac, you're offering that we quit just to make life easier. Well that won't work, we get paid a lot and if we don't have this job, then we won't be able to pay for all of our expenses."

"I guess Stella… and I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too," she smiled and kissed him below the ear.


	42. Future 4ever and Ever

A month later it was Stella's fourth month of pregnancy. The day they find out what the baby was going to be.

Mac and Stella left work early and went to the hospital. The doctor told her to lay on the bed. Mac grasped hold of her hand.

"Everything will be okay."

The doctor did what he had to do.

"It seems like you guys are going to have twins."

"OMG, really?" Stella asked and turned to Mac, who was speechless.

"Twins, are you sure doctor?"

"Yes, you guys ready to know the sex of the babies."

"Good ahead," Mac told him worried and he gulped.

"Well, one is a girl… and the other is…" he pauses.

"Hurry and tell us, I don't think we can wait any longer."

"The other baby is going to be… a boy."

Mac and Stella look at each other in shock.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk, and don't worry you guys will be great parents." The doctor told them and he left.

"I can't believe this Mac, twins… how can we handle that?"

"I don't know Stell, I'm just as worried as you."

"I know Mac, this just got two times harder."

Mac nods and kisses her hand that he was still holding onto. "We'll make it through this though, I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

Stella smiled with tears rolling down her face, "I know Mac, we are together until death do us part."

"Good to hear you feel the same."

"Of course I do, ready to go back to the lab and tell everyone the news."

Mac nods his head and they go back to the lab.

They first run into Lindsay.

"Hey guys, how did the thing go?"

"Good, but we want to tell everyone at once."

"Okay, I'll go get everyone and meet you guys in your office."

The two nods and Lindsay rushes off and they head to their office.

Minutes later everyone came in, and looked at Mac and Stella, who were holding hands tightly.

"Well first we wanted to say that everything went well…" Mac started. "And here's the real news, we're having twins."

Everyone looked surprised.

"It was a shock to us too, we're having a boy and a girl," Stella smiled.

"OMG, you guys that's awesome," Lindsay smiled.

"That's great news," Don smiled and all the guys hugged Mac and Stella. "Angell would have been proud."

"We know she would," Stella told him giving him a hug.

"Now, what do you want for the names?" Danny asked.

"We have a lot of time to think about that," Stella told them while looking at Mac.

"Okay everyone, go get back to work, play times over," Mac said in his boss voice.

Everybody nodded and left, except Adam.

"Try Adam for a name," he smiles.

"That's going to be up to me and Mac, Adam, but thanks for the thought," she told him and he left.

"Adam Taylor, he's kidding right?"

"I hope so, so what do you think would be good names?"

"I don't know Stell, if I had a kid before I wouldn't know what to name it."

"We need to start with the basics."

A few hours of thinking of the babies' names was filled with laughter.

"Here's what we aren't going to do, name them after our co-workers."

"You got that right Mac. I was always fond of the name Rebecca."

"Hmm… Rebecca Taylor doesn't sound so bad actually," Mac smiles.

"Yeah has a nice ring to it. Here's the deal I should name the girl and you should name the boy."

"Sounds fair. I might name the boy after my dad."

"They should both have something Greek about their name."

"I guess Stella, you should put some of your Greek background in the names."

"We're going to have a great family, aren't we?"

"Of course Stella," he smiles and kisses her. "Your lips taste so good."

"So do yours Detective Taylor?"

"How about we stop with the names and take a little break?"

"Okay, what coffee would you like?"

"Not that," he smiles.

"Come on Mac, we're at work."

"Fine, black coffee two sugars."

"Of course, anything for you my dear," she got up from Mac's lap, but he still held onto her hand. "If you want coffee your going to have to let go."

He kisses her hand and then lets go. She blushes and goes to the coffee room.

She sees Lindsay sitting by herself.

"How's the naming going?"

"Good, didn't make much process."

"What do you got so far?"

"Me and Mac are going to keep them secret until we have them."

"Good idea… oh and Stella, nobody bought the apartment on top of ours yet. The landlord says nobody is wanting to get it. He keeps on asking if we want it, so I told him that you wanted it."

"But, I don't want to get it yet."

"Yeah, he says whenever you stop by he'll give you the papers."

"Okay great, thanks, well I should be getting back to Mac."

"Yeah your hubby," she smiles and Stella gets the coffee and goes back to the office.

Mac was sitting at the desk looking frustrated. She hands him his coffee.

"Thanks."

"Mac, is something the matter?"

"Yeah, we can't have twins and live in our apartment."

"We should talk about it," she sighs sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

"I just had so many memories of the place… I don't want to see it go," he said tears forming in his eyes.

She gets up and stands behind Mac.

"It'll be okay, I was like this when I moved to your place."

"But this is different Stell, I had this place a few months before Claire past and… I don't want to leave it."

He got up and embraced Stella in a hug.

They were quiet for what felt like hours, Stella released.

"I'll be with you every step of the way… I promise. Claire wouldn't want to see you like this Mac, she would want you to be happy."

"I know, it's just going to be hard is all."

"We'll get through this I swear."

He nods and pulls her into a very passionate kiss.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter review and tell me what you think. I already have names for the babies, just want to know what you would think… and please take some time and vote on my poll for my next SMacked fan-fic, so vote if you didn't already. It will be highly appreciated._


	43. Keep 'Em Separated

_Sorry it took so long for an update, but first of I was completely occupied with my other fics and I kept on getting writer's block._

As the next three months came to an end Stella and Mac went back to their place. They decided to take a few days off because of everything that was going on in their lives.

They head up to their place.

"Hey Stell, you hungry for dinner?"

"Not really, are you?"

He shook his head and pulled her into a kiss. They sit on the couch.

"So honey, what should we do now?"

"I don't know, but we should start planning for the wedding. I give birth in two months and we have so much to do. We have been working our asses off in work for the past three months. And now I have to take time off because of this whole pregnancy. There is too much damn work to be done, it's driving me insane."

"Stell," he said holding onto her hand. "Everything will be fine, just calm down."

"How can I calm down, I'm too damn stressed maybe I should just commit suicide."

A tear rolled down his face, "Don't talk like that Stella, okay we'll be fine, come on we have all our friends at work."

"You're right Mac, I shouldn't think like that, I don't want the babies to only have one parent."

He nods and hugs her, "It'll be fine, so when you going to start with wedding plans?"

She sighs, "I don't know Mac, first we need to think of where we're going to have it."

"Why don't we just have it here? A small wedding is all I've ever wanted."

"Really? I've always wanted to go somewhere out of the country to get married."

"Maybe we should talk about it later, I don't feel like arguing."

"We won't argue as long as you listen to me."

"Come on Stell, that's already hard for me."

"Fine, we won't talk about it."

"Good, let's just go to sleep," they agree and go to sleep.

The night was long and they thought it would never end. Mac awoke early to take a shower. After he was done he saw Stella sitting up in bed.

"Hey Stella, you should be laying down."

"Yeah Mac, I know, it's just…"

He sits down next to her, "Come on Stella, we can talk."

She shakes her head, "No we can't."

"It's just your hormones talking Stella."

She shakes her head again, "I feel so lonely all day…"

"And I'm sorry Stell, it's just that this case is really important, and I'm just as upset as you."

"Sure you are," she frowns. "You seem just too busy to be with me right now."

Suddenly his phone goes off. Mac picks it up.

"Damn, Stella I have some bad news. It's urgent, I hate to leave you, but I need to go. I'll make it up tonight, okay?"

"Fine, and you better do a damn good job," she smiles and Mac got ready for work and left shortly.

Stella decided to take a nap.

After her nap she awoken at noon, and got a text from Mac.

_Sorry babe, hate to break it to you, it seems like I'm going to busy all day, so I'm not gonna make it home tonight._

She frowns, this has been the seventh time in three months that he had to work late. Ruining all plans she was tired of this. She calls up Lindsay, who had a few weeks off. Mac was looking out for her and her little Lucie; Danny agreed it would be a good idea.

Stella hasn't seen Lindsay for what seemed like months.

"Hey Stell, what's going on? You and Mac still happy?"

"Not really Linds, we've been having a little bit of trouble."

"Tell me what's going on Stell, I'm not doing anything."

"Well every time Mac promises me that he will be home at a certain time he always claims to be working late. I'm two months away from being a mother and I feel like I will be distant from Mac. I love him, but sometimes I'm so stressed when he's around."

"Oh well don't hate me for saying this, but maybe you should spend time away from Mac. You know clear him out of your mind."

"No that's actually a good idea. We'll talk a little later, okay. Then maybe you can come pick me up."

"Okay, but call me if anything goes wrong, I'm here for you Stell."

"All right thanks, well talk to you soon."

"Yeah, bye," she said and hung up.

She sits there a while and she decides to call Mac. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Stella, good thing you caught me on my break."

"Mac, this is urgent, maybe you want to sit down for this."

"Already am, what's up?"

"I think we should spend a while away from each other. I need to clear my mind of things."

"Stella, you can't be serious."

"I am Mac, but it's only temporary."

"You can't do this to me Stell."

"Yeah and you can think of work before me and the babies."

"Not even close Stella, I love you and this is just stupid."

"Mac, but I think that it's the best thing to do."

"Come on Stell, I'm begging you don't do this."

"It's for my own good babe, I'm sorry but I'll be at Lindsay's for a while."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Damn Mac, I'm not getting rid of you, alright… I just need time away from this place and you. Too stressed with you always gone or here. I'm sorry but this is my decision."

"Damn Stell, I guess you're right, so what's going to happen with us?"

"Let's not think about it, but we can't call each other, it will make things a lot worse."

"I see what you're saying, so see you whenever then?"

"All right Mac, and I love you."

"Um… bye," he grunted and hung up.

Stella is a little upset, but she knows it the right thing to do. She calls Lindsay to pick her up and she will be packing a few things. About an hour later, Lindsay came up to get Stella.

"You ready to go?" she asks and Stella nods.

"I'm gonna miss this place, good thing this is only temporary."

"Yeah, let me help you take your things down."

"Okay," she says handing her a bag, and she left with Lindsay.

_Hope things weren't too upsetting, but like Stella said, it's only 'temporary'._


	44. Apology Excepted?

After Mac got done talking to her, he pretty much just burst into tears. He was like that for a few hours, then Don finds him like that.

"Mac, what in the hell happened?"

"Stella decided that she's going to take a break from me for a while."

"Damn, and I thought you were tough on her," he said pulling him into a half hug. "Will you ever be okay?"

"I don't think so," he frowns and stopped hugging Flack.

"Maybe I was wrong, you are tough on her. Mac she's pregnant and needs the love and support."

"Not my fault that she doesn't want it."

"Mac, what in the hell is wrong with you? When things go wrong you shouldn't be so damn negative about it, plus you've been so fucking busy with work that you never pay any attention to Stella…"

"Don…"

"I'm not done yet, you're so worried about working that you don't worry about your almost wife, I mean come on… Stella hates when you put work before your emotions, everyone does. She is in love Mac, and she needs a man like you in her life, but first you have to stop thinking about yourself. And of course she's upset about it, you can't let her out of your life so easily."

"Don, thanks for trying to talk to me, but I want to be alone."

"Fine, but if you weren't so thick headed maybe you would think about how she feels. If you lose her it going to be your fault, and she doesn't deserve this, what your doing to her. So, I'm done with trying to help you out," Don shakes his head and left the office.

Mac just sits down in his seat trying to take in what Don said.

Meanwhile as Don was in the hall he called Lindsay's cell.

"Hey Flack, what's up?"

"Mac, that's what's up."

"What did he do now?"

"I actually felt bad for that bastard."

"Damn Don, you seem really upset."

"Of course I'm upset, Stella shouldn't be treated like this, she's too good to be treated like…"

"Trash, yeah I know. She's here with me and she is really upset."

"Great, I'll tell you what happened…" he starts and at the end he started tearing up, and so did Lindsay.

"Don, that's horrible..."

"I know Linds," he cries. "It's horrible."

"Please don't cry Don, we'll fix this."

"We can't Mac's being so thick right now… and it upsets me."

"Go find Danny okay? I can't give you a hug all right."

"Okay Linds, I just don't want her to end up like me when I lost Jess."

"We'll get everything back to normal soon."

"I hope so, I just hate Stella being hurt, we're like family."

"I know, so go find Danny, okay?"

"All right, bye," he frowns and hung up and goes to search for Danny.

He finds Danny chatting with Adam.

"Hey boys, what's going on?"

"Nothing, damn Don have you've been crying?" Danny says getting up.

He nods his head, "Mac and Stella problems, well more like a Mac problem, but I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand…" Danny frowns and Don pulls him into a hug.

"I just can't take it man, she getting extremely hurt and she doesn't know it. She can't lose Mac. She's like my sister man, I can't see her in pain."

"Don't worry man, I'm right here for you."

"So am I…" Adam quietly says and joins in with the hug.

Meanwhile Stella came out of Lindsay's bathroom and sat next to her.

"Lindsay, why are your eyes red?"

"You don't want to know, I promise. If I tell you we will both start crying and be a big ol' mess."

"Fine, I won't ask."

"Good, so what should we do now?"

"Um… just girl talk I guess."

"Sounds good to me."

Back in the lab Mac is in his office, trying to stick in his thick head what Don was telling him earlier. He sits there a while and calls Lindsay.

"Hey Linds, is Stella doing okay?"

"Yeah, I heard everything that went on with you and Don."

"Oh, you did?"

"Yeah, and I didn't actually believe you had the courage to talk to anyone about it. Don is upset about it Mac."

"I'm sorry."

"Mac, what did you want?"

"Just to make sure that my Stell is okay."

"Yeah she doesn't know about the convo, so she's good."

"Oh good, can I talk to her?"

"I don't think she wants to."

"Just ask her Lindsay!"

"Fine," she turns to Stella. "It's Mac, do you want to talk with him?"

Stella holds out her hand and takes Lindsay's phone.

"Hey Mac, you've been good. Missed talking to you, since our last convo didn't go well."

"Yeah, and I had a few doubts today, but Don pretty much gave me all he got. I started to think that he was right."

"And…"

"And I'm sorry for not being more of a good fiancé, especially since you are pregnant. I should be there for you every step of the way and everything I did or didn't say today I'm sorry. I love you Stella, and shouldn't treat you this way. You are my life Stell, and I'm sorry if I ever put work before us. You need me more than ever and I'm not there for you," he says starting to cry. "I feel like I'm not being the man that you fell in love with, and will be fine if you never wanted to see me until the babies are born, but that will be harder for both of us… and I promise that I will put you before work every single day. I love you Stella, you are my soul mate and hate when anything goes wrong, and my thick head doesn't make things better. I'll try to be less thick and more supportive of you and how you feel…"

He pauses waiting for Stella to say something.

"Mac, I believe everything that you say, but nothing can be perfect. I know that I love you very much and don't deserve what you do to me sometimes. I understand that you have to work hard, and feel bad when you push me away. All I'm trying to say is that maybe this whole not seeing each other for a while will be one of the biggest regrets that either of us will make. I miss you like hell right now, and just hearing your voice and what you have to say makes me happy as ever. I'm looking forward to be your life partner and be with you forever and ever. You are the greatest thing that happened to me, and I want you back," she stated with a tear coming down her cheek.

"I want you back too baby, I'm getting off work right now. I'll be over as soon as I can… and I love you."

"Okay, and I will see you soon, love you always."

"Forever and ever, so I'll be there shortly."

"You better," Stella smiles. "Can't wait," she grins and hung up. She hands the phone back to Lindsay; who had a few tears in her eyes.

"Damn Stella, that was so sweet."

She nods her head and gave Lindsay a hug. They hug until Mac arrives shortly.

_Hey, did you love it, or did you love it? I didn't actually know which direction this would head in, but she was put in hell the last chapter. Had to make things right for the sake of our beloved couple… and me… thoughts are welcome just review._


	45. We're Finally Parents

It seems like forever until Mac came to Lindsay's. He knocked on the door and Stella opened it. She quickly gave him a hug with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you Stell, never going to make you hurt ever again. I need you in my life."

She let's go and kisses his cheek, "Thanks for coming back."

"No problem, when I was coming over here I was thinking. Whatever you have planned for our wedding will be great."

"Really?" she smiles.

"Yeah baby, I love you and whatever makes me happy I will be happy."

Lindsay rushes over and hugs Mac, "Finally you came back to your senses."

"Thanks to Don making me think," he smiles.

"I love you Mac, let's go back home," she smiles and they head back to their place.

************

The last week of Stella's pregnancy was hectic. For everyone in the lab, they decided to decorate where Mac and Stella were moving to after they give birth to the babies. Stella already bought the apartment so they could surprise both of them.

They painted the walls and Stella gave Don, Adam and Danny the key so once she was giving birth they could move everything into their new place.

Lindsay and Stella had everything planned. They gave everyone the design plans for the babies' room and the rest of the kitchen. Stella just gave Lindsay the colors she wanted everything and where she wanted everything placed. So Stella would be involved, it was her plan after all.

Mac let everyone take this week off because they deserved it, but he didn't know what they were doing with their time off. Stella actually convinced him to let them take off.

************

The next week went by quickly, everything was painted and was good to go. Stella woke up around midnight and before she got up she felt wet. She shakes Mac.

"Honey, I'm actually getting some sleeping in and you want to wake me. We aren't having sex until we have these kids," he states groggy.

"MY WATER BROKE MAC!!" she shouts and he bolts out of bed.

"You should of told me Stell," he runs to her and grasp hold of her hand.

They rush down to the street and get into his Escalade. They sped to the hospital. He gets her out of the car and they go inside.

They go to the receptionists desk.

"Taylor, my wife's water just broke."

"Oh," she picks up the phone and calls their doctor. Quickly he came out of the elevator and had a wheelchair with him. Mac sighs.

"Stella, I'll be right up."

She nods, "She'll be in room 416."

He nods and picks up his cell phone. He called the Messer's first.

"Stella's water broke."

"Oh, I'll be over shortly, Danny's going to stay home and hold down the fort."

"Okay Lindsay, she'll be happy to see you."

Lindsay hangs up, as Mac goes up to Stella's room he calls Don. He will be coming shortly and Mac finds her room 416.

He enters to a smiling Stella.

"Hey Stell, Lindsay and Don are coming to see you."

"Oh thanks, the doctor said it might be a while before I start this."

"Okay, and Stella we agree on the names, right?"

"Yep Mac, everything's going to be fine."

They sit there quietly until the two arrive.

"Hey you two, glad to see you."

They both hug Stella.

"You going to ready to become parents?"

"We'll be fine," she smiles.

"Hey Mac, wanna go get some coffee? I sense girl talk coming."

He nods and let's go of her hand and kissed her cheek and went off with Don.

"So, where do you got your house key?"

"In my pants pocket," she points to the chair, since she was in her hospital gown.

Lindsay gets it out, "You two will be extremely surprised, they'll do fine since I got the paper on what you want where."

"Great, can't wait to see how surprised Mac will be. You guys are the greatest."

"Well you deserve the best…"

"They'll be done the time I finish giving birth, right?"

"Yeah, they'll do fine as they know we're on a tight schedule."

Minutes later the men come back.

"Well, me and Linds, are going to leave you guys alone."

"Okay, but please come back by noon…" Mac frowns.

"We'll be here," Lindsay smiles gave Stella one last hug and left with Don.

Mac sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Would the doctor mind me sleeping next to you?"

"No, he told me to tell you to get comfortable."

"Good," he lays down next to her and grasp hold of her hand

Don and Lindsay go back to her place, and wake up Danny.

"It's almost one and Mac wants us back at noon."

Danny sits up, "Well, let's get to it."

"Let me call Adam and Hawkes, so they can come over."

Don picks up his cell and calls Hawkes first.

"Okay Flack, I'll be there shortly."

He smiles and hangs up to call Adam. He has to call Adam twice because he wouldn't pick up.

"Adam, we have to get started Mac wants us all at the hospital by noon."

"Fine, I'm coming… I was just occupied."

"What's so important?"

"Oh, you don't want to know, but I'm bringing her over."

"Who's the lady?"

"Not Michelle, I got a new woman her name's Alyssa… you'll like her."

"Okay, just get your ass over here."

"On it Flack," he says and hangs up.

Don goes back to Danny and Lindsay.

"Hawkes coming alone, and Adam has a friend coming."

"Oh, well, we should finish up our painting, while we wait," Lindsay states and they go through with their plan.

Once they get done with they're painting they arrive.

Lindsay answers the door, "Hey Hawkes, Adam, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Alyssa we met last week," he grins. "Well, are we going to do this or not?"

"Okay, come in we'll leave for their old place in a few minutes."

After they do what they have to do, and they head to their apartment. They take three cars so they won't have to make too many trips.

They loaded most of the things when the sun was rising. They go back to the new place and Lindsay, Danny and Adam take things up to the place as the other three hand them the things.

They had two hours till noon, so they made sure everything was perfect. They had a few house warming gifts ready and they head to the hospital and hour before noon.

Mac was up and was just watching Stella sleep, still having hold of her hand. Moments later the six come into the room.

"Hey Mac," they greet.

"Don't wake Stella up, she's resting."

They nod and minutes later Stella awakes with a smile once she sees every there.

"Hey everyone, glad you guys are here."

They give her hugs and they all find somewhere to sit, making Mac sit on the bed with Stella, even though he didn't mind.

"Anyone wants coffee? It's a little crowded and Stella needs some space," Mac mentions.

Danny, Don, Hawkes gets up and goes with Mac.

"So Stella, you feeling ready?"

"Yeah I'm going to be great," she smiles.

"Going to tell us the names of the babies?"

"Not until they are out of me," Stella smiles.

"Oh Stella, I need to introduce you to someone, she even helped with arranging your house."

"Come on Adam, I can talk you know," she says and Adam blushes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, anyways I'm Alyssa. We met when he came out of your new apartment. I live on the same floor as you."

"Really? Glad to have a floor neighbor," Stella grins.

They get into talking and laughing when Mac and Don comes back.

"Stella, you doing fine?"

"Yeah Mac don't worry."

An hour later Stella and Mac were in the delivering room.

"Push Stella, push," Mac says grasping hold of her hand.

"I'm trying!" she half shouts squeezing his hand.

A few minutes later the first kid came out, it was the girl.

"She looks so beautiful," Stella cries.

Mac looks down at their baby.

"She even has your eyes Stella," he smiles with tears coming out.

The nurse took the baby, "Well, be back," she takes her to the other side of the room.

'Be gentle," Stella smiles.

"Okay Stella, hang in there for me, it's time for the other one to come," the doctor says and Mac immediately grabs hold of Stella's hand.

The boy took a little longer to come out. He had the cutest blue eyes.

"He's going to a great son Mac, he's already got your eyes," she says half crying. Mac hugs Stella after the nurse takes the baby.

"Stella, we're officially parent, I can't believe it, this feeling is the greatest I had for a while."

"I know, it's going to be tough, but fun," she smiles.

Mac calls Don and tells everyone they can come in.

Soon they came coming in, Stella was holding the girl and Mac had the boy.

Lindsay pretty much squealed, and rushes up to the bed.

"They look so adorable," she said with tears in her eyes. "Can I hold one?"

Stella nods and hands her the girl.

"Can't believe you guys have kids now," Danny and Don smiled.

"Congrats man," Hawkes grinned.

"Unbelievable Mac, you guys did good."

"Where's Alyssa?" Stella asked.

"Had to go somewhere for a few."

"So, do we get the names or not?" Lindsay asked anxiously.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot," Stella says looking up at Mac.

"You can tell 'em babe, you deserve to," Mac smiles.

"Well, Linds, you've got Rebecca Sophia Taylor, and Mac is holding Reed Alexander McCanna Taylor."

They all couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, you guys can have you're kids back shortly," the nurse and doctor said. Lindsay and Mac gave them to the two.

"They'll be safe right?"

"Mac, they're in good hands," Stella reassures him. Mac nods and they took them to the room where they held newly born babies.

Today Mac and Stella had the greatest feeling ever, they finally get the joy off being parents.

_Hope you've enjoyed this sentimental or whatever you want to call it chapter. Don't worry or ask there is a lot more to come, that I promise you._


	46. House Warming

A couple hours later everyone left except Mac and Stella. They had their kids back and couldn't stop smiling.

"They're so sweet and adorable."

"And quiet," Mac adds.

"Not for long Mac, that I hate to say," she smiles.

"I love you Stella."

"Love you too Mac, now we have two more people to love."

"You got that right."

A few hours have past and they got to go home, we'll new home.

"Mac, we have to go over to the Messer's first."

"Why the babies need to see their home?"

"No arguing we're going."

"Fine, just keep hold of the children."

"Will do," she grins and they make it to Lindsay and Danny's shortly.

They take the elevator up to the floor above their apartment.

"Stella, where are we going?"

"You'll see," she smiles, they get out of the elevator and Stella uses her unoccupied hand to knock on the door.

The door opens and Lindsay appears.

"Let me take the kids, you don't want to drop them."

Danny takes Reed and Lindsay takes Rebecca and they tell them to enter, with their eyes closed.

"What's going on?" Mac asked confused, making Stella smile, she grabs hold of his hand and they enter and open their eyes.

Stella smiled as Mac's jaw drops.

"Surprise!" they shout.

Mac looks shocked and turns to Stella.

"What is this all about?"

"To make a long story short," she starts only to be interrupted by Lindsay.

"We wanted you to have a new place so the past week we all helped fix it up and today we moved everything from your old place to this one."

"Oh well thanks," Mac smiled still shocked.

"I had the whole thing planned out," Stella gleams.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to be our wedding present, but the babies wouldn't have a place to stay in the old place."

"Thanks," Mac smiled and kissed Stella. "You are awesome."

They get up from the couch.

"Oh, and the babies' room is spectacular," Don grins. They lead them to the room. This time Stella's jaw dropped.

"Better than I imagined it, thanks everyone it's fantastic."

They all hug them except Lindsay and Danny who put the babies in their separate cribs, one was blue and one was pink.

"I really owe it to Danny and Lindsay though."

"Don't worry we'll celebrate, the two angel's need their nap."

Stella and Mac nod and they all go in the kitchen, keeping the kid's door opened a little.

They had some cake.

"Finally, something I can have that won't make me vomit," she smiles taking a big slice.

Mac smiles at her, "Don't overdo it honey you just gave birth," he shakes his head and they go into the living room.

After they finish the cake, Danny and everyone else brings something wrapped out of their bedroom.

"You guys didn't have to do this."

"Yes we did," Adam tells them, handing him his present.

Mac opens it and smirks, "Thanks Adam, Mr. and Mrs. matching towels."

"No problem, you guys are the greatest," he hugged them both. "But there's more…" he states nervously and hands them a box, Stella grabs hold of it quickly and opens it. It was a video camera.

"Great gift Adam," she says looking at Mac. "Now we can record what our kids do."

"Really? Thanks Adam, that's really nice," he smiled and gave him a hug.

Hawkes came next, Stella opens it.

"Hawkes this is the greatest."

"What is it?" Mac asked.

"Oh, I was talking to him one day about our favorite songs, and he made a CD."

"That's thoughtful," Mac nods and looks at it.

He hugged them both and then it was Don's turn.

"Here's my present, I hope you like it," he says handing them a box.

They both open it, and look at each other happily.

"Don thanks, we needed a new coffee maker," Mac smiles standing up giving him a hug.

"Glad you like it," he grins.

"It's great Don, thanks," she smiles and he gently kisses her cheek.

Danny was next, "This is actually for the babies since Lindsay made me get them."

He hands him two baby carriers.

"Thanks for the thought," Stella smiles since of course Lindsay would make him get it.

He gives them a hug and sits back down by Lindsay.

"These are for the babies too," she hands them a small box.

Stella opens it, they were two baby bottles, one was blue and one was pink.

Stella couldn't help, but laugh, "Thanks Linds, now they won't get them confused."

"Thanks Lindsay,' Mac grins and she gives them two hugs.

They thought they were done.

"Oh, there is something else for you two to enjoy," Lindsay starts.

"What is that?"

"It's on the wall," she points.

Mac and Stella looked at each other and then the wall, it was a high def plasma screen TV.

"What the hell? You guys didn't have to," Mac looks at them. "How'd you manage?"

"We put our last paycheck's together and had enough to buy you guys one."

"You two deserve it, you are the world's greatest bosses."

Once Adam said that they started to blush.

"Well, you guys are great workers," Mac smiled, "Glad to have every single one of you."

A little while later everyone left except Lindsay.

"If you guys need us just call me, okay? And Mac, you don't have to come back to work for a while if you don't want. You need time for your new life, and plan the wedding."

"Okay Linds, thanks, make sure Don keeps everything together," Mac smiles.

"All right, well you two have fun," she smiled and left.

"Our friends are great aren't they?"

"Yeah they are," Mac smiled and kissed her. A second into the kiss one of the babies started to cry so they both rush to their room.

Stella picks up Rebecca, and starts rocking her back and forth.

"It'll be okay Rebecca, you don't need to cry," she frowns.

"I think she wants some milk," Mac smiles.

"Yeah, but I have to give them breast milk the first week."

"All right," Mac grins.

Stella turns around and a second later Rebecca quiets down. She turns back around to Mac.

"I wish I was her right then," Mac smirks and after Stella puts her down she slaps his arm.

"Mac, no time for your dirty mind."

"Okay," he frowns and they just watch the babies for a while.

_Just so you guys know, things will be going quicker in this story, if I make it there I'm only going to a maximum of 75 chapters, so you'll have a lot to look forward to._


	47. Final Farewells

_Okay, this is the final chapter to GFD, I just cant think of anything to put, so thanks for everyone who stuck with it, but I got nothing else to write, and I like my other stories better, so this is the final chapter._

**Final Farewells**

A few years later Mac and Stella lived in the suburban side of New York. Lindsay and the rest of the team visits frequently.

It was a summer day and Lindsay Messer came to visit with little Lucy who just turned seven.

"Lindsay, I'm so glad to see you," Stella says in excitement and pulled her into her embrace.

"You forgot about me Aunty Stella," Lucy grins and Stella released hug grip from Lindsay and squatted down.

"How can I possibly forget about you, you little cutie… I heard that you turned seven last week."

Lucy nods, "You remembered… where's Uncle Mac and my cousins?"

"Well, your cousins are at preschool and Uncle Mac is sleeping on the couch."

"You planning on having more babies, my parents said ones good enough."

Stella looks up at Lindsay.

"Speaking of husbands, where's yours?"

"Oh, he's busy, being boss is hard for him."

"Boss? When did that happen?" Stella said shocked.

"Last week… he's learned from the best."

"So, how's everyone else doing?"

"They're good, they miss you guys, but don't insist that you come back. They know that you guys need to live your own life, so that's pretty much it."

"Oh," Stella sighs. "I would love to come back, but Mac and me just want to spend time with each other when the kids are away."

"I understand… anyways how are you and Mac doing?"

"Good, why don't you come in? I'm fixing to order up a pizza."

"Pizza!" Lucy jumps up and down. "I love you Auntie Stella," she says and grips her leg.

"She is too cute Lindsay, well Lucy, if you go wake up your lazy Uncle I'll go order us some pizza."

"Yea," Lucy smiles and runs to go find Mac.

"You gotta love Lucy," Lindsay grins.

************

Lucy finds Mac and sat on his stomach.

"Uncle Mac, wake up."

Mac slowly opens his eyes and sees little Lucy bouncing up and down.

"Thanks for the wake up call, cutie. Where's Stella?"

"She's ordering pizza, you looked funny sleeping. What were you dreaming about?"

"Um… you're a little too young for that."

"No I'm not I turned seven last week."

"Well if you wanna know… me and your Auntie were taking a shower."

"Mac, why would you tell her that?"

He looks up and see Stella and Lindsay standing there.

"I wanted to know what he was dreaming about… I'm big enough to know."

"She got it out of me," Mac shakes his head and got up when Lucy jumped off him.

"Maybe your dream could come true?" Stella teases and pulls him close. He kisses her and Stella offers a soft moan.

"Ew, that's nasty," Lucy shields her eyes.

"It's human nature," Lindsay grinned at her little girl.

"Do we get pizza now?"

"Not yet, they have to deliver it first," Stella tells her and picks her up.

"Auntie Stella, put me down," Lucy squirms.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting old anyways."

"No your not Auntie, your too pretty to get old."

"She is right," Mac grins and gave her another kiss.

About thirty minutes later they get pizza and they sit to eat it.

"Thank you Auntie for lunch, I love you."

"I love you too Luce."

"So what's up with everyone in the lab, Danny surviving being boss?" Mac asked.

"How did you know he got the boss position?"

"He sent me an email yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me…"

"Sorry Stella, I had other things on my mind."

"Anyways, how's Don doing? He still single?"

"Yeah, he told Danny that Jess was the only one he loved and no one will replace her. So he's living with Adam so he gets his mind off of her."

"How is our Adam doing?"

"Oh Adam is fine, he actually found someone."

"Really, well that's good for him."

"She's really pretty too, but not as great as you," Lucy inputted.

"Do you like anyone Lucy?"

She shakes her head, "They have cooties, and Daddy doesn't like boys much."

"And why is that?"

She shrugs, "Daddy says I'm too young for that… I'm too young for everything," she frowns.

************

A few hours later Lucy and Lindsay had to go home.

"Auntie Stella, I don't wanna go, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Luce, I'm gonna make you a promise, next weekend me and Mac will go to the lab with both your cousins."

"You promise?"

"Only if Mac wants to…" Stella grins, she knew Mac couldn't say no.

"Uncle Mac, pretty please with sugar on top, can you guys come over next weekend?"

He looks down at her and picks her up, "I can I say no to you Lucy."

"So, is that a promise?"

"Yeah, that's a promise."

"Oh goody," Lucy grins.

"Okay, so since your coming over be there by noon?"

"Sure thing, bye you two, and give Danny our best."

"We will, bye Stella," Lindsay sighs and gave Stella a big hug.

She releases, "It's too hard to say good-bye."

"Well trust me Lindsay, this isn't goodbye."

"I know, its just that, I really miss you guys."

"We miss you too, but that's life… things are supposed to change for the best."

"Yeah Linds, we'll be seeing you in six days."

"It'll go by quick too, I promise."

She nods and wipes her tears, "Well, we'll see you later."

"Bye Auntie Stella and Uncle Mac, see you later," she gives them both one last hug and they left.

"Well Stella, I guess it's just you and me tonight."

"I guess so," she puts her arm around his waist and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you more," Mac says and grins.

"Well, since we're alone, I guess your shower dream can come true."

"I love when you talk dirty to me Stell."

"And I love you, let's enjoy our night before our kids come back in the morning."

* * *

_So how'd you like the final chapter, it went better than I thought it would go, so please review and hope you've enjoyed this now complete story._


End file.
